O Toque de Lucas
by Lexas
Summary: Amor, Dor, Intolerância... até onde alguém é capaz de ir para ser aceito, até onde o sofrimento humano desafia a compreensão? O que você faria para ter o amor de alguém, o quanto sacrificaria para alcançar o que mais almeja?
1. Sonho?

__

Fanfic : O Toque de Lucas

Autor : Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com)

Baseado em : X-men Evolution

__

Obs.: Há anos eu sempre lia as histórias dos X-men, sempre fui um fã - as vezes não muito fiel - das aventuras dos mutantes mais queridos - e odiados - do mundo. Gostei muito da série antiga, a qual até hoje é exibida na Fox Kids, e ainda mais da série Evolution, a qual remonta o propósito primordial da escola Xavier. Para quem não compreendeu, em determinado momento dos quadrinhos a Rainha Branca - antiga inimiga de Xavier, diretora do Clube do Inferno, uma escola para alunos superdotados como a do professor Xavier, só que com princípios um pouco diferentes - após saber que todos os seus alunos morreram, daí a o Clube do Inferno passa a se chamar "Escola para Alunos superdotados Charles Xavier" e a antiga escola é renomeada para "Centro de Estudos Avançados Charles Xavier", é nessa época que surge a famosa "Geração X", que remonta os primórdios dos X-men, na época em que eles eram treinados para controlar seus poderes, e não para irem a guerra contra outros mutantes, como foi o caso dos Novos Mutantes. Esse é um ponto que eu admirei muito na saga Evolution, é enfocado a escola, os estudos, e não propriamente como se a guerra entre humanos e mutantes fosse ocorrer a qualquer momento. Deixo esse texto para sua apreciação e, acima de tudo, não tenho como me julgar. Para vocês, fãs de carteirinha e iniciantes no mundo mutante, peço que sejam pacientes em algum provável deslize meu, pois acima de tudo, sou apenas mais um fã que, acima de tudo - e quando digo isso, me refiro a algumas das sagas dos quadrinhos que foram vergonhosas e ao desenrolar de vários personagens que decepcionaram os fãs, mas não foram o suficiente para fazer o prazer na obra morrer - está empolgado em Ter a chance de mostrar para outros o verdadeiro significado de alguém se erguer do meio do nado e gritar "X"!!!!!!

Boa leitura!!!

****

O TOQUE DE LUCAS

CAPÍTULO 1

__

- Vai com cuidado, tá?

- Tá bom, mãe. Não se preocupe.

- Querida, dá pra soltá-lo? Ele não é nenhuma criança!

- Se é assim, por que está levando-o até a rodoviária? Você nunca fez muita questão disso!

- É caminho para o meu serviço, anda. E não vá se acostumando, garoto.

- Tá, pai. Até mais tarde, mãe - o rapaz fecha a porta do carro, de modo que o homem no volante dá a partida e segue pela rua.

- Não apronte. - o tom impessoal e totalmente desprovido de emoções do motorista há tempos não surpreendia o rapaz. Quando foi que ele perdeu o medo? Quando parou de se preocupar com tal coisa?

Muito tempo. Pouco para uma vida, muito para um adolescente.

- Irei me comportar, como sempre, pai. - ele respondia casualmente.

- É bom, mesmo. Não estou a fim de ter que ir até BayVille por sua causa. MINHA esposa ficou falando muito no meu ouvido, então espero que não me cause problemas por lá, entendeu?

- Ok. Como tem ido no emprego? O que tem feito?

- A mesma coisa todos os dia - respondia de igual forma, sem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Então, está indo tudo bem.

- Hunf.

- Algum problema por lá.

- Não.

- Que bom! Como seus amigos tem passado?

- Bem.

- Deve ser bom Ter companhia, né pai?

- Sempre é bom Ter GENTE ao seu lado - e respondia de forma tão fria que conseguia cortar o assunto.

- Eí, pai...

- O que foi? 

- O ônibus para a rodoviária passa há duas ruas da nossa casa, sabe. 

- E daí? - respondia rispidamente, como se não se importasse com a linha de raciocínio do rapaz.

E realmente não se importava.

- Daí que o senhor não precisava me levar até lá.

- E daí?

- Daí que eu sei que, no fundo, o senhor se preocupa, e muito, comigo. Senão não teria me trazido. - o carro dá uma parada brusca e, se ele não estivesse usando seu cinto, teria batido o rosto no painel do carro.

- Escute aqui - ele o encarava - tudo isso é sua culpa, que fique bem claro. Por mim eu te colocava em um táxi e te mandava direto para o seu tio, mas minha esposa insistiu que eu devia te acompanhar, o que eu acho um absurdo e desperdício de tempo. Da última vez tive que trocar de emprego, cidade, perder contato com amigos, mudar os locais que eu estava acostumado a passear e fazer compras... e tudo isso para que? Por sua causa. Você tem sorte dela Ter um coração enorme, por que se dependesse de mim, eu não ergueria um dedo, ficou claro? E caso não se importe de ficar em silêncio, EU me IMPORTO, entendeu? Cale essa boca por que eu não quero estragar o meu dia logo cedo!

- E-e-está bem, papai - e se encostava no banco, enquanto observava a rua passando rapidamente, assim como alguns outros estudantes caminhando.

Iria sentir saudade daquele lugar. Tudo bem que passou por maus momentos, mas era a sua cidade, o seu lar.

Ao olhar pela janela, ele observa vários alunos passando, indo para a escola.

Sua antiga escola. Iria sentir falta dela. Muito.

Mas não era definitivo, sabia que não... esperava um dia voltar e, se dependesse do seu tio, seria mais rápido do que esperava.

Bendito o dia em que o mesmo lhe enviou uma carta, convidando-o para morar com ele, dizendo que havia uma escola para alunos especiais, e que poderia ajudá-lo.

Um pingo de esperança? Talvez. Afinal, esperança é a última coisa que nos resta, a única coisa que, por pior que as coisas estejam, ainda podemos Ter.

***

Ele arregala os olhos. Já haviam se passado três horas desde que entrou no ônibus. Seu pai o acompanhou até a estação - para se certificar de que ele entraria mesmo no ônibus - e foi embora, sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Carinhoso ele, não?

***

__

- O que está olhando?

- Hã... nada, não.

- É melhor que não esteja aprontando nada, entendeu?

- Não, eu juro.

- Ótimo. E se, veja bem, se, por que eu nem quero cogitar essa hipótese, se por algum acaso você fizer ALGUMA coisa, QUALQUER coisa, eu vou fingir que não te conheço. Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de sair da minha cidade, do recanto do meu lar para ir descobrir o que você aprontou naquela cidade que eu estou fazendo questão de não lembrar o nome, ficou claro?

- Tudo bem.

- O que tanto olha? São apenas pessoas normais, diferentes de você. - ele apontava para fora do carro, aonde alguns alunos caminhavam.

- Hmm... é... diferentes de mim...

E ele que imaginou que não seria tão fácil assim encontrar o que procurava quando sua madrasta recebeu aquela carta...

- Sim, diferente de você essas pessoas não destroem aquilo que tocam.

***

Ele acorda, percebendo que sua blusa estava um tanto quanto encharcada. Na verdade, todo o seu colo estava molhado.

A origem era óbvia: seus olhos. Lágrimas vertiam deles, muitas lágrimas.

Por que seu pai tinha que tratá-lo daquela forma? Ele era seu filho, não um demônio!

Demônio... isso... era isso que ele era para seu pai, e nada mais.

Um demônio... até ser visto como uma aberração era aceitável... tolerável, mas... não, nem isso seu pai o considerava.

Um demônio.

Um maldito e profano demônio.

***

__

Inferno.

Sim, era um Inferno. A melhor palavra para definir aquela situação. Quando aquilo foi acontecer? Há pouco.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Como?

Aquela casa, aquele lugar... era seu lar. Desde os tempos mais antigos, se é que ele podia usar tal linha de pensamento. Seus bisavôs moraram ali, e todos os que vieram depois.

E agora, aquilo.

Inferno. Um verdadeiro Inferno.

Como aquilo foi acontecer?

Há pouco estavam lá, ele, sua esposa, seu filho... e agora, tudo perdido. Tudo. Seu filho ardia no fogo destruidor que tomara conta de sua residência, sua esposa adentrara nas chamas para salvar a criança.

E ele, o que fez?

Nada. Fora um fraco. O medo, o terror... tudo isso e muito mais tomavam conta dele, invadiam seu corpo e o impediam de agir. Não era para a sua esposa ter entrado ali dentro, ele era o marido, o pai, o chefe da casa. Ele é quem devia ter entrado lá, adentrado nas chamas para salvar seu filho, sua cria, sua prole.

Mas não o fez. Ficou paralisado de medo, totalmente estático diante da situação. Sua esposa não, ela não pensou duas vezes.

Mas... ele podia ter feito algo. Podia ter pego um pano, molhado ele e invadindo o recinto, mas não o fez. 

Era um covarde, um medroso que viu a família ser destruída diante de seus olhos.

E ele simplesmente não fez nada. Ajoelhado e tomado por lágrimas, ele ouvia passos. Os vizinhos, provavelmente. As vozes dos mesmos eram de puro terror. Alguns se compadeciam e se aproximavam dele, tentando consolá-lo, outros carregavam baldes - esperança, sempre haviam aqueles que não se deixavam derrotar - e tentavam apagar as chamas, inutilmente.

Ao longe, as sirenes já podiam ser ouvidas. Ao longo da rua, o brilho dos carros dos bombeiros era perceptível.

Mas, para ele, isso não tinha a menor importância. O fogo destruidor acabara de consumir seus sonhos, esperanças... sua vida! Que importava apagá-lo, agora que tudo já se foi, que tudo já se perdeu? Nada. Simplesmente de nada adiantava. Que queimasse por toda a eternidade, lembrando-o sempre do seu fracasso como marido e pai.

Outra explosão, e os vizinhos se afastaram. O que tentavam provar? Por acaso ainda não tinham entendido que nada seria capaz de sobreviver ao que acabara de ocorrer? Fogo de tamanha magnitude não podia ser combatido. Era mais do que isso, era uma verdadeira força da natureza clamando pelo seu lugar, pelo seu espaço, consumindo impiedosamente a tudo e a todos que encontrava pelo caminho.

Inclusive sua família.

Tamanha era sua tristeza que não se dera conta que os gritos haviam parado. Apenas agradecia por, subitamente, um silêncio ter tomado conta do local. Tinha muito o que pensar, se martirizar, se culpar. Seus erros, suas falhas, tudo o que podia ter dito a sua esposa, a promessa que fizera a seu filho de levá-lo para pescar, o vestido que prometeu para sua mulher...

Ele ergue o rosto, contemplando a cena mais uma vez. Uma explosão, lembrava-se. Tudo começou com uma explosão. De onde veio, como veio, disso não se lembrava, sua mente estava nebulosa, só conseguia se concentrar no momento em questão, todo o passado estava esquecido até o presente momento. Uma explosão surgiu, atingiu o segundo andar, o fogo gerado se espalhou pelo resto da casa. Sair dali foi sua reação mais básica, a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Mas... por que não voltou para salvar seu filho? Talvez por que o andar de cima da casa explodiu novamente - e de forma assustadora - de modo que, em seu intimo, nada lhe convencia de que algo fosse sobreviver àquilo, ainda mais uma criança. Foi uma explosão tão forte, que o fogo no segundo andar se espalhou ainda mais rápido. 

Nada sobreviveria àquilo. Nada.

Então... se era assim, por que seus olhos o castigavam com a imagem daquela mulher carregando algo envolto num cobertor?

O que veio a seguir passou como uma nuvem, de modo que ele mal conseguia se lembrar dos detalhes. Ajudou sua mulher, mas teve uma surpresa ainda maior ao ver que a pessoa envolta no cobertor era seu filho.

Ileso. Não havia um arranhão sequer em seu corpo, era como um milagre ele ter sobrevivido àquele inferno.

E Não deveria. Até mesmo a roupa dos bombeiros viraria uma pasta derretida.

A despeito disso, sua esposa não estava com a mesma sorte. Seu cabelo estava todo sujo de fuligem, e isso nas partes em que havia cabelo, pois o mesmo estava queimado em diversos pontos. Em sua cabeça haviam queimaduras, assim como nos braços e nas roupas.

Ele a ampara, pegando-a nos braços quando a mesma desaba. Respiração, batimento cardíaco... tudo estava fraco, muito fraco. Não era médico, mas sabia muito bem que as pupilas dela estavam dilatadas, seu pulso estava quase nulo...

Ele pede por socorro, implorando por ajuda. Era como um milagre, mas sua esposa conseguiu sair de dentro daquela inferno. Gravemente ferida, mas os bombeiros estavam ministrando cuidados a ela.

Ela iria viver. Tinha certeza disso, acreditava em suas palavras com toda as forças. Ela fora capaz de adentrar nas chamas para salvar seu garoto, não iria morrer depois disso. 

Pelo garoto.

Por ele, que não suportaria viver sem o apoio dela. Não conseguiria viver dia após dia com esse fardo, esse peso na consciência.

Nunca.

***

- Chegamos, caros passageiros. Sejam bem vindos ao Terminal Rodoviário de BayVille! 

Ainda bastante sonolento, ele se ergue e, pegando sua bagagem, desce do ônibus. Um carregador chega a se oferecer para ajudá-lo, mas ele o dispensa, de modo que algumas pessoas ficam um pouco impressionadas ao ver aquele rapaz - o qual deveria Ter algo em torno de 14, 15 anos - carregando tantas malas, as quais aparentavam ser pesadas.

Aquele último sonho fora bastante incômodo. Não tão triste quanto o primeiro, mas incômodo. Já o tivera antes, mas não entendia por que voltara a tê-lo ali novamente. Fazia tempo desde que sonhara com aquilo, por que ali e agora?

E lá ia ele caminhando para sua "nova" residência. Como seria ali? diferente? Talvez. Faria amigos? Algo lhe dizia que sim. 

Sentiria medo? Com certeza, algo comum de todo aluno - e forasteiro - em uma nova cidade.

Ele olha para trás, enquanto via o ônibus sumindo pela estrada. O mesmo balança a cabeça. Quando isso iria terminar?

Pensando bem, quando aquilo começou? Já fazia tanto tempo desde que seu pai começara a tratá-lo assim. 

Sabia o que ele pensava. O mesmo já tinha lhe dito antes o que achava acerca daquilo. Com o tempo, acabou se acostumando, mas que doía muito, doía. 

Talvez um dia isso mudasse, talvez não, a questão era que aquela indiferença era algo presente em sua vida, e ele acabou tendo que se acostumar com ela.

E lá estava ele, do lado de fora do Terminal Rodoviário de BayVille. Que surpresas o aguardavam?

O mesmo atravessa a rua, imaginando o que iria encontrar enquanto sinalizava para um táxi.

E que a alma de sua querida mãe o velasse enquanto estivesse ali.


	2. Recepção muiii Calorosa

Capítulo 2 – Recepção( muiii) calorosa

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... TUFO!!!!!  
  
Já era a quinta vez que ele pronunciava aquilo. E, pra variar, o resultado era o mesmo.   
  
Negativo.   
  
Mas isso era culpa dele, totalmente. Acreditou piamente que seu pai iria mesmo fazer aquilo... por que?   
  
Era simples, ele podia ter se mudado para um alojamento, uma república estudantil, mas não, ele acreditou em seu pai, confiou na palavra dele.   
  
Era algo bem simples. Seu pai havia lhe prometido que iria reformar a antiga casa em Bayville. Certo, uma vez que moravam em outra cidade, era um pouco difícil averiguar o serviço. A alternativa seria formar um contrato com alguma firma local de pintura.   
  
Claro que seria melhor ainda se ele fosse até o local vez ou outra para verificar a qualidade do serviço, mas...   
  
Certo, não estava tão ruim quanto ele pensava. Ou melhor, não estava tão ruim quanto estava da vez em que se mudaram.   
  
Destruída, era bom se lembrar.  
  
Era doloroso se lembrar daquilo, daqueles eventos que mudaram sua vida por completo, mas...   
  
Ao menos ele tinha algo mais para agradecer, mas não a seu pai, e sim a Tânia. Fora ela quem convenceu seu pai a permitir que ele fosse estudar na cidade de Bayville - se bem que ele sabia que seu pai estava grato por tê-lo longe - e a mesma o convenceu a providenciar um estabelecimento para ele.   
  
tudo por que ela recebeu uma correspondência especial.   
  
Nem ele mesmo acreditava naquilo. Não esperava receber uma correspondência de seu tio, depois de tanto tempo.   
  
Quanto tempo havia se passado? Meses? Anos? Isso não importava, e sim o fato de que ele poderia ajudá-lo. Tânia sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto ele estava triste com sua situação atual, e fora a quem lhe dera mais força até então.   
  
Mas que seu pai poderia ter contratado uma firma melhorzinha, isso podia. A pintura nova da casa não era lá grande coisa. Mentira, era a pior possível. A cor do lado de fora - marrom - nem era tão bonita assim, parecia ter sido pintada com tinta da pior qualidade possível, a grama estava mal cortada - dava a impressão de que os contratados só a cortavam uma vez na vida e outra na morte - fora outros detalhes.   
  
Definitivamente seu pai contratou a pior possível e pagou o plano mais barato, pois quando ele adentrou no recinto, percebeu que ainda teria muitas surpresas.   
  
A casa estava... destruída.   
  
Certo, estava exagerando. Mas as janelas rachadas, o assoalho quebrado, a tinta das paredes descascando... era uma sorte os móveis estarem ainda cobertos, do contrário...   
  
Por via das dúvidas, ele retirou um dos cobertores, comprovando que os móveis estavam em bom estado. Ao menos, uma noticia boa.   
  
Mas longe de ser a ideal.   
  
Isso por que, de todas as coisas, ele teve a pior das noticias em seguida: a total falta de energia.   
  
Sem... energia. eletricidade não-presente, nada, zero...   
  
Ah, como ele amava seu pai... 

Se não o conhecesse, podia jurar que aquilo era proposital.

Se bem que, na altura do campeonato, não duvidava de mais nada.

***

- Hmmm.... curioso.

Era a hora do jantar, o momento que muitos aguardavam depois de um dia de estudos e treinos, coisa que era a rotina de cada um ali.

De seu assento, Xavier observava seus pupilos, sua esperança para a humanidade, para o futuro. Confiava em cada um deles, passaram por muitas coisas juntos, de modo que, quando ele simplesmente "soltava" algum comentário ao acaso, era mais suficiente para deixá-los curiosos.

- O que é curioso, Charles? – Logan, o qual estava sentado de frente para ele, erguia suas narinas. Seu olfato era tão apurado que ele podia sentir os estados emocionais das pessoas, e com certeza Charles estava alterado. Mas não alegre ou triste, longe disso. Ele parecia mais... surpreso. Como se algo que não fosse acontecer, tivesse acontecido.

- Hoje a tarde, enquanto os demais treinavam na sala de perigo, Cérebro me notificou acerca da presença de um mutante, Logan.

- Um mutante, professor? – Scott, sempre atento a tudo, parava de comer – não era um de nós? Talvez um dos novos recrutas, ou a turma do Lance, quem sabe? – e falava, enquanto Kitty, de rabo de olho, olhava feio para ele.

- Não, Scott... fiz uma varredura no último local aonde o detectei e constatei que se trata de um novo mutante, mas sua mente é diferente de qualquer outra dos arredores. Imagino que tenha vindo de outra cidade.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – Spike pisava em seu inseparável skate, o qual estava debaixo da mesa – vamos até ele.

- As coisas nem sempre funcionam de forma tão simples quanto imagina, querido – Ororo colocava seu talher sobre a mesa – não podemos nos precipitar quanto a isso.

- Tempestade está certa – Charles retomava o rumo da conversa – Aparecer lá agora pode causar mais estragos do que ajudar.

- Por que toda essa preocupação? É só mais um mutante – falava Vampira, não dando muita atenção a conversa. – até parece que estamos em temporada de caça para ver quem captura mais.

- Professor, o senhor não acha meio estranho um mutante ter surgido do nada vindo de outra cidade? – Jean entrava na conversa.

- É justamente isso, Jean. O que me preocupa é que não recebi pedido algum para adentrar na escola. 

- Acha que ele pode representar problemas?

- Isso eu não sei responder, Jean. Seria muito precipitado da minha parte e, além do mais, é curioso saber onde ele esta.

- Aonde, Charles?

- Não pude averiguar totalmente, mas ele não está sozinho – Wolverine começava a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça, mas antes que pudesse finalizar o raciocínio, Charles o interrompe – está na mesma rua aonde moram Lance e os outros.

O resto do jantar seguiu com comentários vindo de todos os alunos presentes. Aquilo os pegou de surpresa, quem era aquele sujeito? Tinha alguma relação com a Irmandade dos Mutantes? Era perigoso?

Por sua vez, Charles estava em total silêncio. Em horas como essa, ele desejava mais do que tudo que Hank estivesse ali, uma vez que ele sempre tivera facilidade para lidar com adolescentes, bem mais do que ele.

- Deixa-me ver se eu entendi direito, Charles – Logan dava um sorriso – Temos um mutante novo na cidade, o qual você nem imagina de onde veio, e com base no que você acabou de nos contar, não está registrado na Bayville?

- Eu não disse isso, Logan. Só disse que é uma surpresa a sua presença aqui.

- Talvez alguém que estava viajando? – perguntava Scott;

- Quanto a isso eu não sei, mas segundo Cérebro, o padrão mutagenético dele é similar a outro mutante das redondezas, mas não soube especificar mais devido a uma estranha interferência que impediu-o de realizar uma análise mais a fundo a respeito desse novo mutante.

- Que tipo de interferência, Charles? – perguntava Ororo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Uma interferência... magnética. – e cruzava os braços, fitando o olhar assustado de todos os seus pupilos diante daquelas suas palavras. Estava evitando dizer aquilo, sabia o efeito que tal palavra teria em suas mentes.

Só esperava poder lidar com aquilo, como sempre.

***

- Uááá'!!!! – Ele seguia o caminho da escola, bocejando. Sabia que não devia ter ficado acordado até tarde, mas como era teimoso...

Não que fosse uma opção sua, claro. Esperava chegar e tirar um cochilo, mas passou a tarde e o resto do dia arrumando a casa, varrendo o chão, tirando o pó, ajeitando as coisas.

Perdeu as contas do número de vezes em que chamou seu pai de pão-duro – e ainda assim, estava sendo gentil – e o fato de Ter tido que lavar praticamente a casa toda não ajudava em nada.

Acabou indo dormir tarde, pois tinha aula no dia seguinte – esperava que seu pai tenha ao menos feito sua matrícula – e tinha que acordar mais cedo para procurar algum lugar para comer, pois descobriu que a dispensa estava vazia. Natural, mas podia jurar que seu pai havia comentado sobre haver comida para ele quando chegasse.

Mas o pior foram os vizinhos, aquele vizinhos...

Mas afinal, qual era o problema daquela gente? Por acaso ninguém dormia, não? A cada dez minutos podia ouvir o som de algo explodindo – estariam eles dando uma festa? – o que contribuiu para que ele perdesse o sono. E o pior, só conseguiu retomá-lo depois de muitas tentativas.

A primeira coisa que pensou – depois de acordar correndo para não se atrasar – foi em tomar satisfações, mas lembrou-se de que era novo ali, e com certeza discutir com os vizinhos logo de manhã não era uma boa idéia.

Ele continua caminhando, até que vai passando em frente aquela casa que lhe chamou a atenção devido ao seu estado. Parecia uma velha casa abandonada, mas ao olhar com atenção, era uma questão de falta de conservação, mesmo.

- Lance, tô indo na frente por que tenho prova hoje, valeu? – ele observava enquanto uma moça loira de cabelos curtos, , de calça jeans que lhe dava um belo realce nas pernas, saia de dentro da casa.

- Espera um pouco!!! – Lucas apenas ouve uma voz vindo de dentro da casa – nem pense em pegar o meu jipe, Tabitha!!!

- Ah, relaxa, Lance. Toma, pega isso aqui – e a mesma gera uma de suas pequenas esferas explosivas, jogando-a para dentro da casa e batendo a porta na cara de Lance.

Atônito, ele observava tudo. Aquilo... aquela coisa que a garota fez surgir, ela... será que...?

Independente de quais eram as perguntas que se formulavam em sua mente, ele é totalmente interrompido pelo barulho. Muito mais do que isso, era como se uma bomba tivesse detonado dentro da casa, de modo que ele podia ouvir alguns gritos dali de dentro.

Ele olha para a casa, depois para a garota que entrava no jipe,. Para a casa, para o jipe, casa, jipe...

- TUFO!!! Você é uma mutante!!! – Ele arregalava os olhos enquanto compartilhava com o mundo sua mais nova descoberta.

- Hmmm? – Tabitha olhava para trás, dando-se conta de que tinha uma platéia.- Ah, olá. Deseja alguma coisa?

- Eu... como você fez aquilo? – seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados para ela – CARAMBA!!!

- Você quer descobrir? – ela dava um sorriso maroto para ele, ao passo que gerava uma pequena esfera brilhante e jogava contra ele.

Para a surpresa dela, ele não saiu da frente, pelo contrário, agarrou a esfera e ficou fitando-a. Estranho, geralmente as pessoas corriam.

- Hmm... pra isso aqui explodir, então... – ele olhava para a casa – não vejo fogo, deve ser uma forma pura de energia – e continuava olhando para a casa e tirando suas conclusões – a porta está meio solta, as janelas caídas, alguns itens do lado de fora... devem ter sido jogadas para fora pelo impacto da explosão, então...

- Tabitha, você me paga!!! – um cambaleante Lance sai de dentro da casa, respirando pesadamente, bem a tempo de ver um sujeito vestindo uma jaqueta cinza e segurando uma das esferas de Tabitha.

SEGURANDO!!!

Não que fosse o maior dos samaritanos, mas Tabitha já havia passado da conta e merecia uma lição. Já estava cheio dessa mania que ela tinha de ficar explodindo coisas e....

- Ei, essa coisa vai explodir, largar isso e...

- Curioso... explodir, não é? Deve gerar uma onda de impacto a partir do centro, a qual se propaga por todas as direções e vai perdendo sua potência. Impacto. Hmmm... cinético. É isso, essa coisa é uma esfera de energia cinética e... – ele arregala os olhos quando a esfera começa a pulsar – o que houve? – ele olha para o lado, de onde Tabitha ria, enquanto que Lance se jogava no chão, prevendo o pior.

No entanto, para a surpresa dos dois, algo diferente aconteceu. Ao invés de simplesmente explodir como nas outras vezes, a esfera continuou pulsando, até aumentar um pouco de tamanho e, em seguida, começar a diminuir gradativamente, até que some por completo, como se nunca tivesse sido conjurada.

Claro que, para Tabitha, a única coisa que ela conseguiu perceber foi que a esfera não explodiu, algo que Lance não demorou para notar.

- Pena... conter energia de impacto não é fácil, pelo visto. Ela é instável demais para ser contida. Talvez se – ele olha para o lado, percebendo que dois pares de olhos curiosos o fitavam – eu... – suando forte, ele dá um passo para trás – acho que já vou indo – e começava a correr dali, deixando os dois de queixo caído.

- Esse sujeito – Lance se erguia com um sorriso no rosto – quem é esse cara? – e olhava sorridente para Tabitha – É, acho que dançou a sua bomba!

- Não conte com isso – a mesma apontava seus dedos para Lance e, no instante seguinte, várias bombas explosivas voavam contra ele – tem muito mais de onde essas vieram – e iniciava uma pequena seqüência de micro-explosões.

Em verdade estava curiosa em saber o que foi que acabara de acontecer, mas outra hora. Podia pensar a respeito do assunto no intervalo das aulas, fora que Lance estaria bastante dolorido para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

***

Definitivamente ele estava perdido. Não, perdido não, fora de seu lugar de origem. E pra piorar, nada estava acontecendo como ele esperava.

Em primeiro lugar, falhou miseravelmente em localizar seu tio. Esperava encontrá-lo com certa facilidade – afinal, como não encontrar um sujeito daqueles? – mas aparentemente ele não estava na escola, o que , por si só, era uma pena. Seu tio, um famoso cientista geneticista era o principal motivo dele Ter se mudado para aquela cidade. Era verdade que fazia muito tempo desde que se encontraram pela última vez, mas ao longo dos anos leu vários livros dele acerca de seleção natural das espécies, evolução e outros títulos. 

Paciência, pensava. Teria outra chance para fazer isso. Já era chato ser o garoto novo da escola - e bota chato nisso. Era óbvio que iriam tirar sarro da sua cara por ser novo ali, isso era algo costumeiro. – mas ainda por cima Ter seu material surrupiado, isso era o cumulo.

Sim, surrupiado e, pra piorar, o mesmo sequer tinha idéia de como isso aconteceu. Aconteceu tão rápido que ele nem sequer se tocou. Em um segundo estava na sua mão, e no outro, não estava. Como era possível, disso não sabia, apesar de ter uma idéia. E tal coisa veio quando ele se tocou de que sentiu um vento passar bem perto dele.

E agora lá estava ele na sala do diretor, o qual lia atentamente seu histórico escolar. Céus, por favor, não deixem ele ler a parte do incêndio! Tudo menos isso, tudo menos isso!

- Qual o motivo de sua mudança, senhor Lucas? – ele perguntava amigavelmente, o que o deixa sem ação por alguns segundos.

- Hã, eu... vim visitar um parente e... e...– grande, idiota! Gagueje, vamos! Mostre a ele que está com problemas! – meu tio me disse que esse colégio era excelente e...

- Nosso colégio É excelente, senhor Lucas. Seu tio é um dos mais renomados professores que temos. Na verdade, ele também é um renomado cientista. – E, naquele momento, o diretor Kelly percebeu que aquele rapaz estava um tanto quanto perdido e nem ao menos sabia o que acabou acontecendo ao seu tio. Podia terminar tudo ali de uma vez por todas, mas não achava meios para interromper a conversa e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Que ele descobrisse por conta própria, pensava.

- Eu sei, li todos os livros dele – e falava com um sorriso – adorei o "Seleção Natural" e... hã, desculpe.

- Terá tempo para isso, senhor Lucas. Vejo que passou por alguns problemas do lugar de onde veio, mas não se preocupe, aqui todos somos bastante hospitaleiros, até mesmo com os que se julgam "diferentes"- e fixava bem os olhos dele, obrigando-o a engolir a saliva – bem, você pode ir para sua sala.

- C-certo – e se erguia – com sua licença...

- Ah, sim. Como eu pude me esquecer? – ela dava um sorriso furtivo – Nossa escola incentiva atividades extracurriculares, caso o senhor se interesse...

- É? Puxa, que legal! Tinha disso também lá de onde eu vim, ia ser tão bom se fosse sempre assim!

- Compreendo. Não se preocupe, aproveite o intervalo para conhecer as dependências da escola, senhor McCoy.

- Tudo bem. Com sua licença – e fechava a porta, caminhando até sua sala.

- Tsc, tsc – ele balançava a cabeça. Sobrinho de McCoy? Francamente... já faziam semanas desde que ele sumiu – e se revelou como uma verdadeira Fera – E ele fora obrigado a substitui-lo.

Mas sabia que algo acontecia naquela escola. Algo grande. 

E esse garoto... seria ele igual ao McCoy? Hmm...

De qualquer forma, tinha que providenciar o que ele fosse colocado a par do que acontece na escola.

Mas... quem enviar? Era um aluno em fase de adaptação, geralmente é nessa época que ocorre o maior índice de rejeição por parte dos outros alunos.

Mas chega de pensar nisso. Tinha trabalho a fazer, na verdade, MUITO trabalho a fazer. 

***

Até que o diretor não era má pessoa, ele pensava. Claro que o mesmo parecia estar congelando-o com o olhar, mas até ai, já recebeu coisas piores. 

Mas... algo o deixava curioso. Na verdade, o estava deixando cada vez mais agitado: haviam outros??

Em verdade seu tio o convidou pois seria um local aonde ele teria uma educação melhor, sem se preocupar com seus poderes, mas... 

E o que o diretor quis dizer com "diferentes"? Aquilo tinha a maior cara de indireta, será que... não, impossível. Era verdade que se expôs um pouco no começo do dia, mas era uma justificativa aceitável.

***

- Ei, Kitty.

- O que foi, Kurt?

- Onde está aquele mutante que o professor disse que estava vindo para cá? Já rodei a escola toda e não encontrei ninguém novo!!!

- Ah, eu sei lá! Eu tô mais é preocupada com a prova de Álgebra!

- Hoje tem prova? – Kurt dava um daqueles olhares clássicos do tipo "isso é sério"? – hoje tem prova?

- Tá brincando, né? Claro que hoje tem prova!

- Argh!!!! Eu não acredito!

- Kurt, não brinca!!! Eu sou péssima em Álgebra!

- Acha que eu estou brincando? Eu me esqueci que hoje tinha prova!

- Ai, e agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Aham – o professor rabiscava a palavra "PROVA" em letras garrafais no quadro – vejo que todos estão preparados, espero que tenham revisado e bem a matéria. Mas, antes, gostaria de comunicar-lhes de que temos um novo aluno – um murmúrio seguiu pela sala, ao passo que Kurt mandava um olhar para Kitty.

- Acho que é o cara, Kitty. O que será que ele sabe fazer? – murmurava para ela.

- Kurt! A gente nem sabe se ele é um mutante que nem a gente! O professor pediu pra gente recebê-lo, não para ficar testando-o!

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é McCoy. Lucas McCoy. – um rapaz de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros como a mais profunda noite adentra na sala e para bem na frente, cumprimentando-os. Usava uma calça jeans azul-marinho, uma jaqueta cinza e sem estar carregando material algum.

- Lucas veio de outra cidade, portanto espero que todos aqui sejam hospitaleiros com ele. Lucas, você chegou em ótima hora, iremos Ter agora uma prova de Álgebra.

- Álgebra?

- Exato. Vejamos, onde posso te colocar – ele varria a sala com seus olhos – ali, bem do lado de Kurt e na frente de Pryde.

- Conveniente, não acha? – Kurt piscava para Kitty – acho que o poder dele é a Sorte, sabe. 

- Dá pra parar?

- Mas por que? Se bem que eu achava que ele fosse mais novo, que nem aqueles pirralhos que o professor Hank anda treinando, sabe.

- Olha quem fala, eles são só dois ou três anos mais novos do que nós, e alguns tem a nossa idade!

- Ah, mas são do time secundário, eu sou do time principal!

- Nem vou te responder, Kurt! Olá, meu nome é Kitty Pryde, mas você pode me chamar de Kitty.

- Olá, Kitty. Pode me chamar de Lucas, então.

- Uoi, gente fina! – Kurt esticava seu braço – qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar para o Kurt aqui que ele resolve numa boa, tá ligado?

- Hã... certo, então. Prova de Álgebra, é?

- O professor é um chato – falava Kurt – espero que isso não te chateie, bela forma de começar na escola, não é?

- É... tem uma caneta e um lápis para me emprestar?

Aquele definitivamente não era um bom começo, pensava Kurt. Que espécie de professor sádico era aquele que dava uma prova de boas vindas? 

Lucas... McCoy? Sobrinho do professor Hank? hm... estava curioso para saber o que ele fazia, ou melhor, MUITO curioso. Pensando bem, por que o professor Hank não disse nada a respeito disso? Melhor ainda, por que o professor Xavier os deixou em alerta? Será que aquele cara resolveu passar ali só para uma visita?

Não era a toa que Cérebro notou uma semelhança genética, mas... e a presença magnética? Não conseguia entender o que Magneto estava planejando daquela vez, não tão rapidamente. Será que aquele aluno novo...

De qualquer forma, já tinha seus próprios problemas. E a julgar pela cara de Kitty, os seus pensamentos deviam eqüivaler aos dela. Realmente Álgebra nunca fora o forte dela - não que ele fosse o "bambambam" nessa matéria, mas sempre soube se segurar, de modo que ela estava contando com ele. Tinha que pensar em algo, alguém para lhe dar cola, mas quem ? Não tinha ninguém disponível, e todas as possíveis fontes de informação estavam sendo avidamente encaradas pelo professor. Céus, um milagre!!!!!!

Para Kitty, aquilo era um inferno. E o pior, o burro do Kurt não estudou!!!! Era agora que iriam levar uma bomba! Droga, por que não tinha telepatia como a Jean? Resolveria as coisas tão facilmente e... e... 

Ela olha para frente, vendo o braço de Lucas fazendo de tudo, menos ficar parado, o que significava que ele estava escrevendo, e muito.

Em outras palavras, ele sabia a matéria.

Hmm... por que não? Seria uma ótima forma de fazer amizade. Claro que se sentia mal, mas... fazer o que, não é?

Mas que estava um tanto quanto envergonhada, estava. Afinal, mal o conhecia, e já ia pedindo cola? Aquilo levava tempo, confiança, convivência, não podia ir simplesmente e...

- Valeu!!!! - ela ouvia Kurt falando bem baixo ao ver Lucas jogando para o mesmo uma borracha com alguns rabiscos.

ela não conseguia acreditar como Kurt podia ser tão cara de pau.

- Kurt! 

- Shhh!!! é proibido colar, Kitty!

- E o que você fez?

- Apenas compartilhamento de informação, nada demais. Valeu, Lucas. No intervalo a gente conversa melhor, por que esse professor é linha dura - e dava uma risada. Menos de dois minutos depois, ele olha para o lado, percebendo que o novo aluno estava encostado na cadeira, olhando para o teto. - o que foi? Tem alguma questão que você não entendeu?

- Hã? Ah, não. tá tudo bem.

- Alguma duvida? - perguntava Kitty, perguntando de onde tirou aquilo, como se Álgebra fosse sua especialidade.

- Não.

- Alguma questão que não esta conseguindo fazer?

- Não, sem problema. Já terminei.

- JÁ TERMINOU?!?!?

- Aham - o professor se aproxima - senhorita Pryde, poderia nos fazer o favor de não fazer barulho? O que ele vai pensar de nós? Alguma dúvida, senhor McCoy?

- Não, senhor. Eu... eu já terminei a prova.

- Já, é? Deixe-me ver. Hmmm... - o professor analisa atentamente a prova durante longos e penosos minutos - perfeito. Vejo que o nível do seu colégio anterior em nada devia a Bayville. Ou será que isso é de família? 

- Hã... - ele ficava levemente vermelho. a última coisa que queria era receber fama de cdf - não estava tão fácil assim, professor...

- Mas todas as questões estão certas. Excelente - e olhava as respostas - muito bom, mesmo.

A essa altura ele já estava quase explodindo de tão envergonhado que estava. Tinham avisado-o acerca disso, para não dar bandeira, e ele cometeu o pior dos erros de cara, se mostrou demais. 

Céus, alguma coisa, alguém, qualquer um... ele precisava de ajuda! Se continuasse ali, iriam perder horas e horas daquele professor falando o quão ele era parecido com seu tio - apesar deles só terem se encontrado da última vez há muito tempo atrás - e ele não estava com paciência para receber termos pejorativos como "coco, cabeça, cérebro"...

***

Pra variar, já não tinha mais o que fazer. Não tinha saco para ouvir o professor ficar revisando a matéria para a prova da semana seguinte, de modo que resolveu fugir da sala par andar um pouco.

Como sempre, suas costas ainda doíam. Aquela seqüência de explosões que Thabita lançou contra ele foi mortal e tremendamente covarde – não que ele tivesse alguma honra, mas... – de modo que ele ainda sofria.

Mas isso não resolvia o problema principal: estava sem a menor idéia do que fazer.

Hmm... talvez se fosse visitar Kitty...

Decidido, Lance vai andando até a sala de Kitty, pensando no que diria, até que, da entrada da porta, ele ouve um nome que lhe soa familiar.

Poderia até Ter passado direto, se ele não tivesse visto, dentro da sala, uma figura muito, mas muito familiar.

Aquele cara!!!

Quem era ele? Sabia que era um mutante, mas quem era ele? 

Pensando bem, tinha certeza de que era o sujeito que vira entrando na outra casa velha da rua, a que sofreu algumas reformas...

Se era assim, então ainda não fazia parte do instituto Xavier, ou seja, não era nenhum "filhinho de papai", ainda.

Mas isso nem de longe era o mais importante. A grande questão era que estava um tanto curioso para conhecê-lo e, a julgar pelo modo que falava, com certeza estava implorando para que alguém lhe tirasse da situação na qual se meteu.

- Com licença, professor - um rapaz de cabelo castanho que ia até a altura dos ombros, vestindo uma jaqueta cortada, chega na porta da sala.

- hmm? O que deseja, senhor Alvers? Estamos no meio de uma prova!

- O diretor pediu que viesse falar com o novo aluno.

- Já? O diretor está ficando cada vez mais rápido! - e falava bem baixo, próximo ao rapaz.

- Kitty, olha lá, é o Lance!

- Eu já vi! Droga, o que ele tá aprontando?

- Bom, ele estuda aqui, não é?

- Kurt, não é hora pra piadas! O que você acha que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Não sou telepata! - o professor sinaliza para Lucas, o qual junta suas "coisas" e se ergue, caminhando até a porta. Alguns segundos depois ele sai da sala, acompanhado do rapaz que chegara - mas posso prever o futuro...

- Caramba! Era só o que faltava!

- Eu disse que teríamos problemas! Tinha certeza!

- Não brinca! Aposto que foi a Mística quem mandou o Lance aqui! Mas que droga!

- Senhorita Pryde, importa-se de compartilhar conosco suas palavras? - o professor estava do seu lado, e ela se perguntava desde quando - afinal, ninguém aqui quer fazer a prova em silêncio, não é mesmo?

Aquilo não iria prestar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas sair dali antes de terminar aquele teste dificílimo estava fora de questão.

Ela mandava um olhara furtivo para Kurt, o qual dava com os ombros, indicando que não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

Grande, era só o que faltava. Um novo mutante na escola, caindo direto nos braços da Mística. Dava pra piorar a situação?

E isso sem contar a interferência do dia anterior...

***

- E ai, Beleza? Eu sou o Lance. Lance Alvers.

- Hã... oi. Meu nome é Lucas. 

- Só Lucas?

- eu... desculpe, é que... acho que já tive problemas o suficiente por um dia com meu nome.

- Ih, sem grilo! Te salvei de uma, heim!

- Pô, valeu! sua cidade é bem hospitaleira, sabia?

- Esse lugar aqui é bem legal, de vez em quando tem uns babacas que enchem o saco, mas a gente sempre dá um jeito neles.

- "Babacas"? 

-É, uns metidinhos que freqüentam a escola, você vai ver. Mas mudando de assunto, o que te trás aqui?

- Eu... eu ... recebi uma proposta do meu tio para estudar aqui.

- Ah, sei. Bayville é um lugar muito legal, é só saber aproveitar. O que aconteceu com o resto do seu material? Ficou no armário?

- Hã, eu... eu....

- O que houve?

- Eu... o perdi.

- Perdeu? Não esquenta, a gente encontra ele.

- Mas, bem... olha, você vai me achar maluco, mas... tipo, eu estava caminhando pelos corredores quando ele sumiu das minhas mãos, simplesmente. 

- Sumiu? - Lance o olhava de lado. Ai tinha coisa.

- É. Em um momento eu o estava segurando, no outro ele sumiu!

- Deve ser uma brincadeira de alguém, depois a gente dá um jeito nisso - e pensava em uma certa pessoa que tinha esse hábito de sumir com as coisas dos outros.- faltam dez minutos para o intervalo, vamos dar uma volta que depois eu te apresento uns amigos meus, você vai gostar deles.

Caminharam pelos corredores da escola, até que, pouco tempo depois, estavam do lado de fora.

- Olha , esse aqui é o campo de futebol. Você gosta?

- Eu pratiquei um pouco na minha antiga escola, mas gostava mesmo era de natação.

- Ih, sem grilo, a gente tem aula de educação física na piscina. Vem, ainda tem muito pra te mostrar, a gente ainda tem alguns minutos.

***

Na sala de aula....

Kitty não estava acreditando. Àquela altura do campeonato, o pobre coitado do sobrinho do professor Henry já devia estar sendo abduzido pela Mística! E o pior, ela não sabia a resposta da quarta questão!!!

Kurt, por outro lado, parecia estar super-relaxado. Como era possível? Se ela soubesse que, assim como ela, ele estava em pleno desespero por não saber a resposta da questão, e que resolveu tentar relaxar para não perder a cabeça, o entenderia.

Mas e agora? Como iriam dizer para o professor McCoy que seu sobrinho estava sofrendo um processo de lobotomização?

Alguns minutos depois o sinal toca, de modo que a turma sai da sala, mas a expressão deles, diferente da expressão de alguém entusiasmado com o intervalo, era a pura revelação do desespero. Com o professor podia ser tão cruel?

- Kurt, procura o Scott e a Jean! A gente tem que achar aqueles dois, e rápido! Avisa pra todo mundo que o mutante novo é sobrinho do professor Hank!!!

- Ah, não grila, Kitty! Que mal o lance pode fazer pra ele? Ok, não precisa ficar brava, não está mais aqui quem falou!!!

***

- E então, McCoy....

- Pode me chamar de Lucas, Alvers.

- Só se você me chamar de Lance.

- Feito.

- Bonita jaqueta a sua, não está sentindo calor?

- Ah, Não. Está até fresquinho por aqui.

- Venha, temos uma lanchonete ótima por aqui, aproveito e te apresento aos meus amigos.

- No duro? Pô, que legal! Falando sério, eu tava com medo de ficar meio deslocado na escola, sabe.

- Não grila com isso! A gente aqui sabe tratar bem os amigos. Em especial os unidos. Você é um amigo, não é?

- Claro – respondia meio que sem pensar, não entendendo o que Lance realmente queria dizer.

- Beleza! Olha lá, é ali que a gente se senta!

- Ei, conheço aquele sujeito!

***

Muito bem, agora tinha que pensar exatamente na solução do problema. Tinha muita sorte de não ser da mesma sala de Kurt e Kitty, mas seu professor era igualmente sádico, e o dever de casa não podia acumular, ainda mais que a aula seguinte lhe traria dores de cabeça pelo resto do dia.

Claro que ajudaria e muito se Fred Dukes não comesse como um porco na mesa ao lado, fazendo um barulho infernal. Por acaso ele não conseguia Ter um mínimo de modos?

- Fred, dá pra mastigar de boca fechada? – ela aumentava o tom de voz, irritada com o barulho.

- Nhoc – ele mastigava – vem aqui me fazer calar a boca!

- Ora, seu...

- Vai com calma, Fred – Lance se aproximava – quer passar uma má impressão para o nosso novo amigo?

- Amigo? Onde? – Fred olhava para todos os lados, não encontrando o novo "amigo".

- Ele é meio tonto as vezes – Lance murmurava para Lucas, o qual compreendia. Na verdade, já vira Fred correr como um desesperado pela rua no dia anterior, logo imaginava algo assim a seu respeito.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Lucas. 

- Esse é o novo amigo, Lance? – Fred estica sua mão e aperta a mão dele, quase esmagando-a devido sua imensa força – muito prazer, eu sou Fred.

- Ahhhhhh!!!! – Fred diminui a força do aperto – eu... meu nome é Lucas!

- Ah, muito prazer, se é amigo do Lance, então é meu amigo também!

De onde estava, vampira se calou, tentando ignorar o falatório, mas sem deixar de sentir uma ponta de curiosidade a respeito de quem seria aquele "novo amigo", de lance.

- Desculpe, geralmente meus amigos não reclamam quando eu aperto as mãos deles!

- Geralmente não deixamos ele apertar nossas mãos - murmurava Lance - já tive alguns dedos quebrados por causa dele! Que tal largar a mão dele agora, Fred? 

- Ah, tá! - e largava Lucas, o qual massageava sua mão. céus, como doía!!!

- Ai, cuida do cara que eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer, tá falado?

- Pode deixar, ninguém vai fazer mal a ele!

- Hã - Lucas entendia cada vez menos a situação. Mas até que estava gostando da hospitalidade que estava recebendo ali. Tá certo que Lance tinha um jeitão de rebelde e Fred parecia um tanto quanto desmiolado, mas até ai, não era nenhum crime ter uma personalidade própria. E sinceramente, estava gostando. 

Hmm... será que teria chance de conversar novamente com aquela garota que estava na cadeira atrás dele? Parecia ser uma pessoa legal, fora que tinha uma voz tão bonita...

Mas forças misteriosas o obrigam a virar o pescoço para a direita. Até o fim de seus dias se perguntaria o que viria a ser aquilo, mas o fato é que ele virou o pescoço, olhando para a mesa que estava do seu lado.

Usava uma saia preta e um top escuro também, e parecia usar alguma outra roupa que lembrava uma malha por cima do corpo, uma malha verde.

dali mesmo ficava hipnotizado pelo seu rosto, liso e suave, com uma tonalidade branca cativante, e seus olhos, duas jóias do Nilo, enfeitiçando-o.

- O que está olhando? - ele é tirado bruscamente de seu mundo de ilusões quando ouve aquela voz retirando-o do transe.

A voz de vampira.

- Hã? O que ? Eu... desculpe, eu...

- Tá tirando um sarro com a minha cara, é? - e se erguia, andando a mesa aonde ele estava e dando um soco nela - o que foi?

- Eu, desculpe, eu... não queria te ofender, eu...

- Se manda daqui, vampira! - Fred com seu tamanho extra - largo olha feio para ela - você e seus amiguinhos não vão fazer mais ninguém de palhaço!

- Hunf! Amiguinhos, é? Era só o que me faltava. Estava curioso por causa da minha pele, não é? Ela é branca assim mesmo, quer olhar mais de perto? - e aproximava seu rosto.

- Bem... tá bom - e se erguia um pouco, de modo que as faces de ambos ficam bem próximas, quase coladas. 

Quase.

O que, por si só, foi mais do que suficiente para fazer vampira corar e dar um passo pra trás, totalmente sem ação diante da reação dele.

Para sua surpresa, ele dá um passo em sua direção, ficando ainda mais próximo, ainda deixando-a sem reação . Fazia muito tempo desde que tocou em alguém pela última vez, e sentir a respiração dele perto de si era uma tortura.

Alguma coisa tinha que acontecer, qualquer coisa. Não queria tocá-lo, sabia o que iria acontecer, sabia que...

- Ei! Se afasta dele, vampira! - ela nunca ficou tão feliz com a chegada de Lance - Lucas, sai de perto dela, se não quiser se machucar!

- Eu e que não quero estar perto de você, seu imbecil! - e voscirava para Lance, pegando seu material escolar e saindo dali a passos largos.

- Escuta... quem é aquela garota?

- Ah, ela é a Vampira, cuidado com ela, senão você vai se dar mal.

- vampira? É esse o nome dela?

- Ah, isso ninguém sabe. Mas cuidado, se tocar nela, você apaga.

- Eu não entendi...

- Eu acho que você entendeu sim, Lucas...

- Como?

- Nada, não - e mudava de assunto - ai, fica a vontade - e colocava uma bandeja com alguns doces na mesa.

- Hã? Puxa, cara, valeu! Quanto eu te devo?

- Ih, sem grilo!

- Ah, mas eu faço questão e... - o mesmo mete a mão no bolso, até que ... - meu...meu dinheiro! Ele sumiu!!!!

- Sumiu?

- Tenho certeza de que estava aqui!!!

- Será que não foi o Pietro? - Fred conseguia o milagre de formular frase com a boca cheia?

- Quem é Pietro?

- Um amigo nosso, mas deixa pra lá. O que você vai fazer depois da aula?

- Eu estava pensando em caminhar até em casa, mas primeiro vou ter que procurar meu material que sumiu.

- E ai, meu Brother - Lucas arregala os olhos quando olha para frente e percebe que um rapaz franzino de cabelo prateado estava sentado ao lado de Fred - o que cê conta de novo?

- Fala, Pietro. Esse aqui é o Lucas, novo aluno da escola.

- Ih, é o bicho, carne nova no pedaço! E ai, cara, gostando daqui?

- De onde você surgiu? - o mesmo ainda estava com os olhos arregalados depois da aparição dele - eu juro que você não estava ai há menos de um segundo atrás!!!

***

- Olha ele lá! - Kitty apontava para o meio do salão, aonde teve o desprazer de ver quase toda a Irmandade dos Mutantes cercando o novato - Vamos tirá-lo de lá e...

- Calma, Kitty - Jean tocava em seu ombro - o que você vai fazer? chegar lá e dizer que ele está cercado de mutantes malignos, por acaso?

- Mas a gente sabe que foi Darkholme que mandou o Lance falar com ele! E você sabe que eles vão aprontar!

- Sim, eu sei... mas ele não sabe. E não podemos ir simplesmente chegando e tirar ele dali.

- Olha lá, o Todd também chegou! O professor McCoy vai nos matar!

- Não seja exagerada, pelo que me lembro, o Lance tentou com você e não deu certo, e a Mística também tentou com a vampira.

- Mesmo assim, eu... que? O que o Kurt esta fazendo?

***

- E ai, gente fina? Beleza? - Kurt se sentava ao lado de Pietro, dando um tapinha no seu ombro.

- Se manda, Kurt! - Pietro voscirava para Kurt.

- O que é isso, isso lá é jeito de tratar um amigo? E depois, eu só vim dar as boas para ele - e apertava a mão de Lucas - beleza, Lucas? Que que cê tá achando da escola? Valeu pela ajuda na prova, heim!

- Se manda daqui, Kurt! – Fred imitava Pietro.

- Calma, calma. Bem, Lucas, não tive tempo de me apresentar, o meu nome é Kurt. Kurt Wagner, ao seu dispor.

- De nada. 

- Não se assuste com o professor - Lucas percebia o olhar penetrante que tanto Fred quanto Pietro tinham em relação a Kurt - que ele é assim mesmo. E ai, tá gostando? quer perguntar alguma coisa?

- Sim - ele olhava para trás, aonde via a moça de antes sentada em uma cadeira mais distante - por que vocês chamam aquela garota de vampira?

- É uma longa história, e o Kurt já está de saída - Lance, Pietro, Fred e um recém-chegado Todd estavam de pé ao redor de Kurt, olhando-o de cara feia - se manda!

De seu canto, Lucas se encolheu um pouco. Pelo visto devia haver algum tipo de rivalidade/inimizade entre eles, e pelo visto não era recente.

- Que que tá acontecendo aqui, Kurt? - um sujeito alto de ôculos vermelhos se aproximava, encarando os demais - algum problema?

- Ninguém te chamou, Summers - voscirava Lance.

- É mesmo? Pois não gosto do tom de voz que você dirige aos meus amigos. Oi, você deve ser o aluno novo, muito prazer, Scott Summers.

- Hã... prazer - mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali? 

- Tudo bem ai, Scott? - Spike se aproximava, recebendo um olhar Mortal de Pietro.

Aquilo estava prestes a virar um campo de guerra, pensava, e definitivamente ele já tinha problemas demais para ter que se preocupar com uma ida até a diretoria por brigas no primeiro dia de aula.

- Hã... pessoal, eu... eu vou aqui no banheiro e... tipo, eu já volto, não precisam se preocupar, podem resolver suas diferenças sem mim - e levantava, afastando-se um pouco do local.

- Viu só o que você fez, Summers? Agora ele está com medo de você!

- Eu o assustei? Olha quem fala, aposto que foi a Mística quem mandou você cuidar dele, não foi?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Summers! - e dava um passo para frente, de modo que, no momento seguinte, ambos estavam se encarando mais ainda.

Do outro lado, Jean e Kitty vêem Lucas sair da mesa e vão atrás dele, aproveitando o momento até que param de segui-lo quando ele entra no banheiro masculino.

- Droga! Cadê o Kurt quando a gente mais precisa dele?!?!?

***

- Nossa! Era só o que me faltava, meu pai iria adorar se soubesse que eu arrumei briga no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Mas que estava sendo bastante incomum, isso estava.

Uma rápida idéia se passou pela sua cabeça. Será que eles eram... talvez. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma recepção tão calorosa assim, mesmo para pessoas que acabaram de se mudar. Na verdade, a não ser que estivesse imaginando coisas, podia jurar que estava sendo disputado... mas, por que?

Mas aquela garota, a loira... aquilo que ela fez foi incomum. Aquela bola explosiva dela... parecia dinamite!

E quanto a Lance? Mediante a situação, era provável que ele possuía algo de incomum, mas...

E, pelo visto, seu tio não estava ali, do contrário já teria ido recepcioná-lo.

Na verdade, tinha que agradecer a Tânia por Ter convencido seu pai a deixá-lo ir para Bayville. "Vai ser bom para ele", ela havia dito. "Ele pode vir a aprender muito com o tio, que é um cientista muito respeitado na comunidade cientifica internacional", ela também havia dito.

Como se seu pai não tivesse adorado a idéia de tê-lo longe...

Tânia... muito do que era hoje, ele tinha que agradecer a ela. Se não fosse pela mesma, talvez ele nem sequer estivesse por ali para contar história.

Fazia tempo, muito tempo desde que ele e seu tio se encontraram pela última vez. Será que ele ainda era tão alto quanto antes?

Ele retira uma fotografia que carregava no bolso, aonde um homem alto e corpulento carregava um garotinho na carcunda. É, realmente fazia muito tempo. Muito tempo, mesmo. Será que seu tio poderia ajudá-lo? Afinal, se era um geneticista tão famoso, talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a resolver seus problemas.

Saindo do banheiro, o mesmo caminha um pouco pelo salão, percebendo que tanto o "grupo" de Lance quanto os amigos de Kurt ainda estavam se encarando. Ele mesmo cogita a hipótese de ir até lá e pedir que eles parem com a discussão, mas se toca de que não os conhece bem o suficiente para pedir tal coisa.

Claro, o fato de uma pessoa em especial Ter chamado sua atenção teve bastante influência em sua decisão.

- Olha, ele saiu! Jean, ele saiu!

- Sabe, vendo as coisas desse modo – Vampira continuava lendo seu livro – está mais parecendo que isso é uma caçada e ele, um prêmio. Acho que ele vai se sentir um pouco incomodado de todo mundo ficar atrás dele, sabia?

- Queria ver você ficar falando isso há um tempo atrás, vampira.

- Isso aconteceu comigo, se esqueceu? E era bastante incômoda a idéia de todo mundo querer me dizer o que fazer.

- Eu acho que entendi o que você quer dizer, vampira – Jean tomava um pouco de suco antes de continuar – tem razão, acho que estamos forçando muito a barra pra cima dele. Estamos pensando apenas nas amizades que ele irá fazer, e nem ao menos nos preocupamos em saber como ele está se sentindo – e olhava para o outro lado do refeitório.

- Belo exemplo nós acabamos dando – e falava, apontando – Scott e Lance quase se arrebentando, não é?

- Vocês são muito chatas – Kitty se debruçava por cima da mesa, olhando o vazio – a gente só precisava bater um papo com ele, levá-lo até o professor Xavier e fim de papo, seria tão simples se ele viesse até nós pra gente conversar e...

- Oi? Posso me sentar com vocês?

- Hã – Kitty não conseguia acreditar na força de suas palavras – hã... claro – ele dá a volta, ficando de frente para Vampira.

- Olá, meu nome é Lucas.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Jean . Jean Grey – e aperta a mão dele, ato imitado por Kitty, no entanto a mesma segura a mão de Lucas por alguns instantes, observando-as.

- Hã....? O que foi? Tem algo errado com a minha mão?

- Não, eu... só achei que fossem maiores...

- Como?

- Aham! – Jean dava uma cotovelada de leve em Kitty – desculpe, ela é meio curiosa as vezes, sabe. 

- Ah, tá. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, o que quer saber?

- Não, não é pra você, é pra ela – e olhava para Vampira, a qual, pela primeira vez desde que ele se sentou, ergueu seu rosto e tentou não corar, o que já era bem difícil devido a tonalidade de sua pele.

- O que você quer? – ela falava bem rispidamente.

- Desculpe, eu não queria causar uma má impressão.

- Ah, claro. O que foi, veio conferir se a minha pele era dessa cor mesmo?

- Não, vim pedir desculpas.

- Sei, acredito.

- É sério, juro. Eu não queria tirar sarro da sua cara, apenas fiquei impressionado quando te vi, o seu corte de cabelo e a cor da sua pele, parecia uma pérola, sabe.

- J-jura? – Vampira realmente corou pela primeira vez em meses, ainda mais quando percebia uma risadinha vinda de Jean.

- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem em paz. – Jean se ergue, puxando Kitty dali – Vem, Kitty.

- O que? Heim? Como é?

- Anda, vamos ver como os menino estão. –e continuava puxando-a dali.

- Sua amiga é bastante curiosa, sabia?

- A Kitty? Ah, sim, eu... bom... desculpe, eu acabei não me apresentando. Me chamam de Vampira, e o que você queria perguntar, mesmo?

- Hã... deixa pra lá. Já me apresentei, mas acho que você não prestou muita atenção, de qualquer forma, meu nome é McCoy. Lucas McCoy.

- McCoy? Você é parente do professor Hank, digo, Henry?

- Bom... sou sobrinho dele, minha mãe era irmã dele.

- Ahhhh... agora entendi o por que de Kitty ficar olhando para as suas mãos.

- É? Por que?

- Ué, você não sabe?

- Bem... não, poderia me explicar?

- O professor Hank, ele... as mãos e os pés dele são maiores do que a maioria das pessoas, sabe.

- E daí? Existe muita gente de pé grande.

- Não como o professor... e então, Lucas? Gostando da escola?

- O pessoal daqui é bastante amigável, como o Lance.

- Lance?

- É, por que?

- Tome cuidado. Muita gente aqui não é o que parece.

- Jura?

- É... fique atento, e com o tempo você irá perceber quem são os seus verdadeiros amigos.

- Hmm... tudo bem, obrigado pelo conselho. Espero que possamos conversar novamente.

- A vontade, pode me procurar quando quiser conversar. – e dava um sorriso para ele.

- Tá. O que é isso?

- O que? – ela retirava um pouco de comida do seu ombro – Ah, isso é do Fred, aquele idiota não consegue comer de boca fechada.

- É, percebi. E ainda caiu um pouco na sua testa, deixa eu limpar.

Nada mal, ele pensava. Em meio a toda àquela correria do primeiro dia de aula, acabou conseguindo puxar assunto com aquela gatinha e aberto uma brecha para o futuro. Até que o dia não estava sendo tão ruim, bem diferente do que ele imaginava que iria acontecer.

E... por que ela estava de olhos arregalados?

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3 – Só por que tudo dá errado,

Capítulo 3 – Só por que tudo dá errado, Não quer dizer que não possa piorar ainda mais...

__

- Ei! Ei!

- Hmm? – ele se vira, dando uma leve risada – Ah, até que enfim você apareceu!

- Onde você estava? Te procurei o tempo todo!

- Ah, eu tô aqui, ora! – e caminhava em sua direção– e você, como está?

- Eu tô boa!!!

- Ai... já não te disse que o certo é "eu estou bem"?

- Chato – e continuava correndo em sua direção, até que ele vê uma mão segurando no braço dela – hã?

- O que foi? – Ele estava sem entender o que era aquilo.

- Eu já disse que não gosto de te ver sozinho ao lado dela, não disse?

- Mas... mas qual é o problema?

- Você é o problema – e puxava a garota – vamos embora.

- Para! Deixa eu ficar com ele! Deixa! Deixa! Deixa!

- Já disse que você tem mais o que fazer, não disse? E ele não pode ficar do seu lado, não é mesmo?

- Mas por que? Por que não posso ficar com ele?

- Mas eu gosto tanto dele, por que não podemos ficar juntos? – a garota estava praticamente sendo arrastada.!

- Alison... – ele abaixava a cabeça, cheio de tristeza. – Alison... – algumas lágrimas corriam pela sua face diante do ocorrido – Alison... – como alguém era capaz de machucar tanto assim outra pessoa – Alison...

- ALISON!!!!!

- Calma! – Vampira se erguia ofegando.

- Eu... eu... – ela olha para o lado, notando a presença de Scott.

Scott?!?!?!?

- O que... o que houve, eu... eu...

- Calma, Vampira! – ele colocava a mão no seu ombro – se acalme, vamos. Tem que se acalmar, não pode se descontrolar!

- Eu duvido muito que isso torne a causar problemas, Scott – Ororo, a qual usava um jaleco branco, se aproximava de ambos – Os podres que Vampira absorvem tem um determinado tempo de uso, não creio que ela possa representar perigo, ainda mais no seu estado.

- O... o...

- Vampira, tem que se acalmar – ele sente uma vontade enorme de abraçar Scott mas se contém – Calma, já passou! Respire fundo, procure organizar seus pensamentos, vamos. O que quer que tenha sonhado, agora não irá te incomodar mais, foi apenas um sonho, ok?

- Eu... – ela se encolhia e tentava seguir o conselho dele. Observando melhor, percebeu que estava na enfermaria da escola, vestindo uma roupa especial – para ela – para que pudesse fazer alguns exames.

- O que aconteceu, Scott? – ela o encarava com um olhar de súplica – o que aconteceu? Eu... eu não me lembro de muita coisa e...

- Você tocou naquele rapaz, Vampira – Ororo se aproximava, examinando-a – foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Tocar? Mas eu... eu não toquei nele, juro!

- Talvez não se lembre, mas foi o que aconteceu – Scott olhava para a porta da enfermaria – fomos todos pegos de surpresa, demoramos um pouco até entender o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que tudo estava contra nós, coisas indo para todas as direções, outras coisas explodindo... 

- E-eu fiz isso? – ela ficava ainda mais em pânico – eu... – e, ao virar o rosto, sentia uma dor bem porte na coluna – o que me deteve, eu...

- Blob a deteve, Vampira – Ororo ativava seu comunicador e se afastava para outro canto da sala – ele a nocauteou antes que piorasse a situação.

- Eu não acredito – ela se esforçava para tentar se lembrar, mas tudo havia sumido de sua mente.

Na verdade, era como se nunca tivesse acontecido. 

- Alguém se feriu? – ela tinha um enorme sentimento de culpa a corroendo. Sabia que, com seus amigos presentes, os danos seriam minimizados ao máximo, mas ainda assim, estava preocupada.

- Só uma pessoa.

- Mesmo? – a preocupação aumenta ainda mais – e quem... ai! – ela olha para o lado, percebendo que acabara de receber uma picada no braço por parte de Ororo, a qual estava de posse de uma seringa – Tempestade, o que foi que você... fez..... – A deusa da tempestade segura a jovem, deitando seu corpo na cama.

- Durma bem, Vampira.

- Como? Por que fez isso, Tempestade?

- Foi preciso.

- Mas ela já estava bem, não precisava tê-la sedado para que...

- Ainda tem muito o que aprender, Jovem Summers. Vampira não absorve apenas os poderes, mas também as memórias das pessoas. Enquanto você tentava acordá-la avisei a Logan para ficar de olho nos corredores e colocar de volta para a cama qualquer um que saísse de seu quarto.

- Acha que é tão grave assim?

- Ela estava tendo um pesadelo, a dose que lhe apliquei a fará dormir profundamente, pedi autorização de Charles para tanto.

- E esse nome, "Alison"?

- Isso eu não sei... – e maneava a cabeça, como se estivesse prevendo algo pior – definitivamente eu não sei – e se perguntava por quanto tempo isso iria durar. Da última vez, Vampira ficou sonhando com o passado de Mística por um bom tempo.

- E quanto ao garoto? Eu vi quando Pietro o tirou de lá, acha prudente deixá-lo aos cuidados da Irmandade de Mutantes?

- Por hora, sim. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu, talvez seja melhor ele estar em algum lugar que não seja contra a sua vontade.

- Mas eu não entendo, por que não o trouxeram para cá? Ele estaria seguro aqui, não estaria?

- Sim, estaria mas, segundo Charles, ele conhece bem os McCoy para prever as ações do garoto...

***

TRIM!!!!

TRIM!!!!

TRIM!!!!

TRIM!!!!

TRIM!!!

- Hã? Heim? Onde? Como? Quando? – ele se assustava com o barulho e, ao se mover, acaba caindo do sofá, dando de cara no chão – AI!!!!!

TRIM!!!!

TRIM!!!!

- Ai! Já vou! Já vou! – Mal conseguia ficar de pé, justamente por que sentia uma dor enorme na coluna – Ai, droga! – ele olha para o sofá, mas lembra-se de que, por pior que ele fosse, nada deixaria sua coluna naquele estado

Mas que diabos aconteceu? Tudo estava embaçado e...

TRIM!!!!

TRIM!!!

- TUFO!!! Já vou! Já vou! – ele caminha a passos largos, até que se dá conta de algo – Espera um pouco... o telefone funciona??

Aquilo era novidade. A casa estava uma bagunça... e o telefone ainda funcionava?

- Alô? – ele atendia bastante sonolento.

- Alô? Lucas? Lucas?

- Hã... quem fala? 

- Quem fala? Quem fala?

- Sim, quem fala?

- ...

- Alô? Tem alguém ai?

- LUCAS BLAIRE McCOY!!! O QUE ANDOU FAZENDO A NOITE TODA? – ele chega a se afastar do telefone devido ao susto.

- Ai, meus tímpanos... Tânia???

- Quem pensou que fosse?

- Eu...

- ACORDA, DORMINHOCO!!!

- AAAAAIIIIII!!!! PARA DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO!!!

- QUE FOLGADO! NÃO É POR QUE ESTÁ LONGE DE CASA QUE VAI RELAXAR, OUVIU?

- Tá bom, mamãe – e sacudia a cabeça, organizando as idéias. – Tudo bem com a senhora?

- Comigo tudo bem, mas e você? Fez uma boa viagem? Por que não ligou ontem?

- Eu tive alguns problemas. Fiquei o resto do dia arrumando a casa.

- Lucas... conheço esse seu tom de voz... o que aconteceu?

- Ora, nada.

- Fale a verdade.

- Mas estou falando a verdade!

- Anda, sei que está mentindo!

- Tá bom, tá bom... eu perdi um tempão procurando o tio Hank, e... bem, digamos que eu ainda não tive muito sucesso e...

- COMO É?!?!? – ele podia jurar que ouviu um rosnado do outro lado da linha – NÃO ENCONTROU?!?!? ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE HENRY NÃO FOI TE RECEPCIONAR?!?!?

- Ele é um pouco ocupado, Tânia. E além do mais, ele não estava na escola.

- Não estava? Não estava? COMO ASSIM, NÃO ESTAVA?!?!?

- Eu – ele engole a própria saliva, percebendo que tocou em um assunto delicado – olha, Tânia, eu...

- Me pede para enviá-lo até ai e nem sequer está presente para receber o próprio sobrinho? Ah, mas o McCoy vai ouvir umas poucas e boas, ah se vai!!!

- Calma! Vai acordar o resto do pessoal ai em casa!

- Só eu estou aqui, Lucas.

- O que meu pai disse?

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Não, até já imagino – ele abaixava a cabeça – é, acho que ele nunca vai se importar comigo, Tânia. 

- Calma, não precisa ficar desesperado. Seu tio é geneticista, certo? Ele pode ajudá-lo quanto a isso, não se preocupe.

- Será que tio Hank pode me ajudar a ser normal?

- Claro que pode, ele é um geneticista famoso, lembre-se.

- Tá certo.

- E a casa, como está? Reformada?

- Sim mas precisa de alguns retoques – e olhava ao redor. Podia muito bem "soltar o verbo", mas não queria que Tânia brigasse com seu pai por causa dele – mas isso eu vou ajeitando aos poucos.

- Que seja. Contactei um mercado local e pedi para eles entregarem algumas coisas, encontrou? Temi que chegassem e não tivesse ninguém para recebê-las.

- Ah, recebi sim – e se tocava da comida que encontrou. Só Tânia, mesmo. – e acho que não tiveram dificuldade para entrar, não – coisa que ele constatou ao ver que a fechadura era tão nova quanto o Titanic.

- Bem, como combinado, vamos depositar o dinheiro no dia marcado, ok? Até lá, use o que te demos para se virar, não gaste muito, ou irá ficar sem o que comer, ok?

- Ok. 

- Mas você está pouco comunicativo hoje, heim! O que aconteceu?

- Nada não, é que eu dormi de mau jeito, só isso. Tenho um palpite de onde o tio Hank está, acho que encontro ele hoje.

- Eu ainda não entendo como você não o encontrou.

- Talvez ele não tenha recebido a carta, só isso. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que me arrumar, mãe. Um beijo, mais tarde eu te ligo novamente.

- Cuidado, Lucas. Não apronte só por que está longe.

- Tá bom, tá bom.

- E procure fazer amigos! – ele desliga o telefone logo depois de mandar um beijo para ela.

Ele se olha, analisando seu corpo. Estava inteiro, então aquela batida não quebrou nada, o que significava que não tinha desculpa alguma para furar seu cronograma. 

***

- Bem, pelo visto tudo está correndo bem – A mulher caminhava em direção a cozinha – nada que um recém-chegado em uma cidade não tenha que enfrentar, só espero que ele saiba se guiar e tome cuidado com as companhias.

Mas isso já era outro assunto. Sentia que Lucas estava escondendo alguma coisa dela, mas confiava no mesmo, sabia que ele não lhes esconderia nada que fosse grave e, se ele omitiu algum fato, então não deveria ser importante.

– Ah, querido – Ela para no meio da sala e se senta na cadeira, enquanto sorvia uma xícara de café - será que é tão difícil assim você se dar bem com o seu filho? – falava para ninguém em especial, com uma expressão de sonhadora – olha só no que ele se tornou. É tão difícil assim você compreender que ele não é o demônio que só você enxerga?

Um demônio, ela lembrava-se bem daquela parte. Nem humano, nem doente, nem autista, nem mutante... um demônio, era assim que seu marido o via, era dessa maneira 

***

Definitivamente nada ia bem. Nadinha!

Primeiro teve que dar uma geral pela casa para procurar algo que fosse tragável – as compras estavam no mesmo lugar de antes, mas os utensílios para deixar tudo apresentável – e em seguida, ainda fez uma pequena arrumação na cozinha, aproveitando para tirar um pouco da sujeira acumulada no chão.

Depois, ainda tinha que se arrumar, pra variar. Ainda estava preocupado com o fato do seu material escolar Ter sumido, mas estava decidido a resolver um problema de cada vez, a começar por descobrir o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Simplesmente por que, depois de se esforçar, a única coisa que lhe vinha em mente era Ter tocado naquela garota e, no instante seguinte, tudo ficou escuro.

Mas acabou se lembrando de outras coisas, também. Havia acordado em um sofá com um cheiro estranho, na verdade, estava sob um teto estranho.

Caminhando um pouco, ele fita o local aonde estivera poucas horas atrás, o alojamento da Irmandade de BayVille. Não tinha a menor idéia de como foi parar ali, mas no momento em que abriu os olhos, saiu do local e foi para sua casa. Sentia que devia Ter deixado um bilhete no local dando satisfações para os moradores dali – o que o lembrava de que Lance morava lá, junto com aquela garota que jogou aquela bola explosiva nele no dia anterior – mas no momento não pensou em mais nada. 

Tinha como piorar ainda mais o dia?

- Ai... – Lucas olha para seu relógio e confirma seus maiores temores: estava atrasado. Não com base nele, já que o mesmo estava parado – "Aquilo" aconteceu novamente – e Ter olhado para um relógio no topo de um prédio serviu para guiá-lo melhor ainda – Ai... – de todas as coisas, aquela era a pior. - AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!!! – Ele corria pela rua – EUVOUMEATRASAREUVOUMEATRASAREUVOUMEATRASAREUVOU....

- E ai, cara? Com pressa? – ele para bruscamente quando, do nada, Pietro surge em sua frente.

- Ahhhh!!!! Putz, de onde você surgiu?!?!?

- Ih, olha só a do cara, meu! Não grila, por que a pressa?

- Eu... olha, eu tô atrasado, sem tempo para conversar e...

- Está com pressa? É, acho que nesse ritmo vamos nos atrasar. Quer uma carona?

- Carona? Cadê sua bicicleta?

- Bicicleta pra que?

- Tem moto? Carro?

- Hah! Quem precisa dessas velharias? – ele segura no braço de Lucas – eu tenho coisa bem melhor... - Lucas não se lembrava se havia aceitado ou não a oferta de Pietro, a única coisa da qual se lembrava era de ver tudo passar rapidamente, como se ele estivesse em um carro em alta-velocidade. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, as pessoas eram vultos que passavam rapidamente diante de seus olhos, a paisagem parecia com uma ventania carregando poeira.- Prontinho, chegamos.

- Mas... ahhhhh!!!!!- ele não conseguia acreditar, estavam nos fundos da escola, perto do campo que Lance havia lhe mostrado no dia anterior – mas que diabos de... de... de... – ele olhava surpreso para Pietro.

- Que foi? Legal isso, não? Posso correr bem rápido, se quer saber. Por isso que não participo das provas de atletismo, aquele molengas não podem comigo!!!

- Céus, Pietro... você é um... um...

- O que? Mutante? Sim, eu sou um Mutante, cara.

- E eu também – Lucas olhava para trás, bem a tempo de ver Lance encostado em uma árvore – assim como você.

- Peraí, quem disse que eu sou um mutante? – ele estava surpreso. Havia tido uma breve demonstração no dia anterior, mas não achava que Pietro também fosse um – Aliás, o que é um mutante?

- A gente viu quando a vampira te lançou longe ontem. – Pietro estava bastante empolgado – cara, aquilo foi demais!

- Me... lançou?

- A vampira é uma mutante que nem a gente. Quando ela toca em alguém, absorve seus poderes. 

- Eu tava quase caindo encima do Summers quando você do nada passou voando por cima da mesa e foi contra a parede. A vampira deve Ter te arremessado, nem sempre ela consegue controlar os poderes que absorve.

- Hã... eu... eu... – ele estava tremendo. Quem mais sabia disso? Com certeza todo mundo – eu... eu...

- Não esquenta – falava Lance – o pessoal achou que era uma briga entre vocês dois.

- Alguém se feriu?

- Como?

- Alguém se feriu?

- Tirando você, ninguém. Por que?

- Ufa! – ele respirava aliviado – só por curiosidade, mesmo.

- Cara, você precisava Ter visto o que aconteceu depois, tinha que Ter visto a cara do Summers!

- O-o-o que aconteceu? – ele estava ainda mais assustado diante das palavras de Pietro. O quanto de destruição ele causou?

- O Blob acabou tendo que nocautear a vampira antes que as coisas piorassem.

- Blob?

- Você sabe, o Fred.

- Como é? Ele bateu nela?

- Tava tudo explodindo no refeitório, cara! E o pior era que ela não tava conseguindo se controlar, tava no chão gritando, enquanto tudo explodia, as mesas saiam do lugar... meu, que poder sinistro você tem! – falava Pietro, excitado – isso é demais, é adrenalina pura!!!!

- Eu... eu... eu... – os olhos dele eram puro medo. O que foi fazer? Ninguém se machucou, mas quantos poderiam Ter se machucado? Quantos? Por que essas coisas tinham que se repetir? Tanto tempo, e tinha que voltar? - eu... – sua mão tremia de medo e consciência do que, indiretamente, acabou fazendo – eu... – Ainda bem que não sabia disso quando conversou com Tânia, do contrário, ela perceberia qualquer mentira por parte dele – eu tenho que ir para a minha sala – e saiu dali, estava com muita coisa na cabeça, tinha que sair dali.

Que idiota fora! Finalmente encontrou gente como ele, diferente dos que ele via na tv, e a primeira coisa que fez foi fugir. Burroburroburro! Eles o acolheram, o enturmaram, e era assim que ele agradecia, fugindo?

Não conseguia olhar para trás. Não conseguia olhar para frente, enxergar o caminho que seguia. Ele passa correndo pelo seu armário – que surpresa, lá estava seu material sumido - e continua correndo.

Um forte impacto o faz voltar à realidade, de modo que ele cai. Havia trombado com alguém, que ótimo! Como se não faltasse mais nada para que seu dia já estivesse sendo ruim o suficiente.

- Desculpe, eu te ajudo – e pegava os seus livros e os dá pessoa na qual esbarrou – eu não estava atento, desculpe.

- Não, eu é quem estou errada, também não estava prestando atenção. "Teoria da Evolução, por Henry McCoy"? Leitura interessantes essa...?

- Lucas – ele ergue o rosto, no mesmo instante que a moça, os olhos nos olhos, a face na face, um surpreso com o outro – Vampira?

- Eu – ela estava assustada. Muito, na verdade – eu...

- Espera, eu quero falar contigo, eu...

- Eu... eu tenho que ir! – e se erguia bruscamente, correndo de perto dele.

- Espera, eu... preciso falar com você – suas últimas palavras antes de sentir uma mão bater no seu ombro. Uma mão bem suave, por sinal.

- Ela está confusa, Lucas.

- Hã... quem é você?

- Sou Jean.

- Ah sim, desculpe, que falta de memória a minha. Estou com a cabeça muito cheia, sabe.

- Eu entendo. Vampira tem passado por muitos problemas ultimamente, peço que a compreenda. 

- Ah, sim. E... aham, desculpa por qualquer problema que eu tenha lhes causado ontem, ok?

- Isso acontece com todos nós, Lucas. Todo mundo já passou por esse tipo de problema.

- "Todos nós"? Espera, está dizendo que... caramba... existe gente normal nessa escola?

- A maioria, com exceção de alguns. Eu e meus amigos freqüentamos um instituto especial para pessoas como nós, seu tio também trabalha lá.

- Ele está lá? – uma fagulha de esperança surgiu nos olhos dele.

- Não, mas ele mestra aulas para alguns alunos de lá. É um local aonde podemos andar livremente, pois possui locações adaptadas para nossos dons. O que acha de fazermos uma visita depois das aulas?

- Eu... olha, eu não sei. Agradeço o convite, mas estou com muita coisa na cabeça, mal consigo pensar direito e... talvez outra hora, ok? – e terminava de pegar seus livros – a gente se vê por ai, e obrigado pela dica – e sumia pelo corredor.

Era incrível como o mundo dava voltas. Numa hora, estava adorando a idéia de estar em uma nova escola com a possibilidade de conhecer gente como ele, em outra, estava odiando o fato de estar ali, tanto que entra rapidamente na sala, cumprimentando as pessoas e sentando-se sem dizer mais nada.

- Oi, Lucas. Tudo bem contigo? – a voz de Kitty, sentada atrás de sua carteira, soava bem temerosa, como se temesse algo.

- Sim – ele respondia rapidamente, tentando se concentrar nos seus problemas.

- Ei, quer dar uma volta com a gente depois das aulas? – perguntava Kurt.

De novo? Será que todo mundo agora iria pegar no seu pé? Era tão difícil perceberem que ele queria ficar em paz por alguns instantes? Já era muito ruim o suficiente Ter que dar ao braço a torcer ao seu pai, se todo mundo ficasse perguntando como ele se sentia a cada cinco minutos, só iriam piorar a situação.

E Vampira... ah, vampira... o que foi que ele fez? Agora ela deveria estar se sentindo tão mal por causa dele... em verdade fora ela quem absorveu seus poderes, mas era o seu poder, não os dela. Ela não tinha culpa, não era responsável pelo que aconteceu.

Era um milagre haver outros mutantes por perto para contê-la. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela estava se sentindo mal, talvez tanto quanto ele. Tinha que fazer algo para corrigir seu erro.

Ele olha para Kurt, o qual mantinha uma cara descontraída como sempre. Será que... hmmm, como saber sem denunciar?

Kurt presta atenção quando Lucas passa um pedaço de papel por debaixo da mesa para ele, e o mesmo o pega.

"O que você e seus amigos costumam fazer depois das aulas"? 

"Geralmente damos uma volta pela cidade, depois vamos até o instituto Xavier"- era a resposta de Kurt em outro papel.

"Kurt, você tem um Dom?" – outro papel, Kurt estranha a pergunta a principio, até que compreende o significado.

"Sim" – Kitty observava os dois trocando mensagens – "Eu, Kitty, Scott, Vampira... assim como você. Somos todos iguais, Lucas. Não precisa Ter medo da gente."

"Não estou com medo, apenas confuso. Ontem eu..."

"Vampira passou pelo mesmo problema que você, e ainda passa. Não se culpe, todo mundo tem seus problemas. O Instituto Xavier serve para nos ajudar a resolver nossos problemas".

"O meu único problema esse Instituto pode não conseguir resolver. Afinal, qual é o problema de Vampira"?

Kurt para de escrever e, inclinando o corpo, se aproxima de Lucas, falando bem baixo.

- Ela não pode tocar em ninguém, do contrário absorve seus poderes e suas memórias.

- Fiquei sabendo, mas não entendi qual é o problema com ela. – Kurt arregalou os olhos, ficando surpreso com o comentário de Lucas.

- Ela não pode tocar nem ser tocada por ninguém, entendeu? Nunca poderá tocar ninguém. Jamais.

***

Havia sumido misteriosamente no ao final da aula por razões que ninguém compreendia.

Estava pensando. Estava ocupado. Estava com muita coisa na cabeça.

Era incrível como o mundo dava voltas. Estava ele no refeitório, com o caderno aberto e fazendo algumas anotações, sem se importar com o ambiente a sua volta. A luminosidade do local era pouca, visto que várias lâmpadas estavam queimadas ou quebradas, algumas mesas estavam tortas, havia manchas nas paredes indicando que coisas foram lançadas contra elas... em suma, o refeitório parecia mais um campo de guerra.

Mas, para ele, aquilo já não importava. Todos choram quando precisam, durante o tempo que é necessário chorar, e aparentemente ele já havia atingido sua quota. Seja qual fosse o resultado, agora estava concentrado em outras coisas. Não sabia por que, mas um sentimento enorme de compaixão bateu em seu peito. Ainda sentia-se culpado pelo que aconteceu, mas de uma hora pra outra, seus problemas pareciam insignificante diante do problema das outras pessoas.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se inspirado para fazer o que fazia de melhor: pesquisar e teorizar. Fórmulas quânticas e biológicas surgiam em seu caderno, vez ou outra ele murmurava, amaldiçoando-se por seguir um caminho errado, outra vezes emitia um rápido e furtivo sorriso de alegria, constatando que seguiu o caminho certo.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Hã? Ah, oi Jean, fique à vontade.

- Parece animado.

- É, estou pensando numas coisas aqui. Desculpe não te dar muita atenção, mas estou meio que concentrado aqui, ok?

- Tudo bem – e comia seu lanche.

- Tudo jóia, Lucas? – Lance dava um tapinha nas suas costas, sentando-se ao seu lado – E ai, ruiva? Que que cê qué aqui?

- O refeitório é livre, Lance.

- Não pra gente do seu tipo. Escuta cara, tá a fim de dar uma volta depois da aula? A gente vai jogar basquete, te interessa?

- Dá pra adiar essa proposta pra outro dia?

- Por que? Tem coisa melhor pra fazer?

- Com certeza ele deve Ter, Lance.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, ruivinha.

- E então, Lucas? Pensou na minha proposta? 

- Na verdade – ele pega a mão de Jean e dá um leve tapa com a dele – eu – ele bate a palma da mão esquerda nas costas da mão direita, depois pega o lápis novamente e começa a rabiscar novas fórmulas no caderno, virando a página novamente por falta de espaço – estou trabalhando nisto aqui, Jean. Desculpe, mas acho que vou ficar até mais tarde trabalhando nisso. E ainda tenho que terminar de arrumar a minha casa.

- O professor te deu esse trabalho?

- Não, é por conta própria, mesmo. Deixa eu ver, se os átomos se aproximam, então ocorre o dispêndio de elemento S, mas ao ser atraído pelo elemento W, então ocorre...

- O que e isso? – Lance observa as anotações no caderno – parece interessante... e confuso!

- Lucas – Jean o fitava – davam esse tipo de matéria avançada na sua antiga escola? 

- Não, é que eu sempre fui muito bem em Ciências, sabe. Sempre gostei de Física, Biologia, Química...

- Tá, mas ainda não entendi o que é isso – Lance pegava seu e começa a vibrá-lo, transformando o leite em Milk-Shake – servido?

- Oh – aquilo desviou a atenção de Lucas por alguns instantes – você pode vibra as coisas, incrível! - e aceitava a bebida, a qual estava muito boa – você deve fazer sucesso nas festas na hora de preparar coquetéis, não é?

- As vezes. Mas estou curioso, o que são essas anotações?

- Impressionante... realmente é muito impressionante, você... são ondas sísmicas, certo? Nossa, taí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia e – ele para, percebendo que tanto Lance quanto Jean o encaravam como se uma Segunda cabeça tivesse nascido nele – desculpem, as vezes eu me empolgo. Querem saber o que eu estou fazendo? Bem, eu... eu estava fazendo algumas observações e, bem... isso é bem precário, mas... isso aqui são algumas anotações que eu estou fazendo após uma curta observação e deduzindo alguns fatores.

- Anotações sobre o que? – Lance estava começando a ficar cheio daquele papo de cientista.

- Sobre aquela garota, a Vampira.

- O que tem ela? Jean dava uma risada internamente, lembrando-se de que eles ficaram alguns minutos conversando a sós antes dos problemas do dia anterior.

- Acho que estou começando a entender como funciona a doença dela...


	4. Compaixão

Capítulo 4 - Compaixão

Certo, uma coisa de cada vez. 

Em primeiro lugar, tinha que arranjar alguma forma de renda. Não sabia até quando o "amor" de seu pai iria durar, e o mesmo "amor" não era suficiente para o que ele pretendia fazer. 

Em segundo, tinha que achar seu tio. Era incrível como, mediante determinadas situações, as pessoas mudavam de opinião rapidamente. antes queria encontrá-lo de todas as formas, mas agora ficar ali naquela cidade - ao menos por um tempo - era o mais importante. 

Estava surpreso. Não imaginou encontrar um local com tanto "material genético" disponível, ainda mais daquela forma, tão próximos dele. 

Mas sem viajar muito, tinha que voltar ao problema mais atual. Seu tio pelo visto trabalhava nesse tal instituto, o que já era um alivio e, mesmo que não estivesse por perto, já era um consolo. Agora tinha que pensar em como arrumar dinheiro, pois na possibilidade de seu tio hospedá-lo em sua casa, não queria ficar totalmente em sua dependência e... 

- Sabe se tem algum lugar contratando gente? - ele pergunta para o rapaz de cabelo castanho que estava a sua frente. 

- ... 

- É que eu tô precisando levantar uma grana pra fazer umas reformas em casa, sabe. 

- ... 

- E acho que a grana do meu pai não vai dar conta, dai... 

- Que história é essa de doença? 

- Ah, então resolveu quebrar o silêncio, é? - ele dava um sorriso - Costuma ter muitos momentos assim, por acaso? 

- Lucas - Jean, ao qual estava do seu lado ouvia cada palavra atentamente - o que você quis dizer com "doença"? 

- Doença, oras - e bebia o milk-shake - D-O-E-N-Ç-A, doença. 

- Mas a vampira não tem doença alguma! 

- Acha mesmo? - ele limpava a boca e começava a reunir seu material - bem, eu estava pensando em alguns pontos, e cheguei a essa conclusão. Se é um poder, ela não deveria Ter algum controle sobre ele, por menor que fosse? 

- Teoria interessante - Lance fazia um comentário ao acaso.

- Pois é... entendendo como a doença funciona, talvez seja possível encontrar a cura.

- Por que esse súbito interesse nela? - Jean o fitava.

- Nada em especial, apenas... apenas alguém que me parece Ter tanto problemas quanto eu. Apenas isso.

- E quais seriam os seus problemas?

- Os mais simples, porém, mais incômodos também. Bom, eu tenho que voltar para a aula - e pegava novamente o copo - valeu, Lance. A gente se vê mais tarde. - ele se ergue e segue seu trajeto, até que para e se vira - para a mesma - eí, por acaso tem alguma vaga em algum clube esportivo? Eu adoro esportes.

- O time de futebol está recrutando novos jogadores, o que acha? - Jean usou de todo o seu charme e apoiou a cabeça nem sua mão - você me parece bem forma - ele fica levemente corado diante do comentário daquela ruiva que, ao seu ver, era uma deusa, mas consegue se controlar - o que acha?

- Eu - ele olha para o lado, percebendo que uma moça pálida entrava no refeitório.

Tudo aconteceu bem rápido. Vampira se sentou em uma mesa bem distante, quando se deu conta de que Lucas, o qual havia deixado seus livros junto de Lance, vinha em sua direção.

E, alheio a tudo isso, o refeitório começava a ficar lotado de estudantes.

Jean e Lance se erguem. Apesar de terem pensamentos diferentes, o objetivo de ambos era o mesmo. Já os demais, vendo a situação, se preparavam para evitar o pior.

- Oi, tudo bem contigo? - ele para há poucos metros de onde ela estava sentada. 

Não foi uma surpresa a reação de Vampira, mas ele tinha esperanças de que ela pudesse Ter reagido de forma diferente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de tal forma que pareciam estarem prestes a explodir, seu corpo tremia de uma forma que ela não conseguia controlar.

E, somado a isso, apenas um nome. Aquele nome, o qual fora responsável pelos seus últimos pesadelos.

- Eí, se eu fosse você, ficava bem longe dela! - Todd, com toda a sua sutiliza, se aproximava - vai por mim, vai ficar mais inteiro. - e, como se confirmando as palavras dele, Vampira se levantou e saiu dali correndo.

- Ah, droga! - Lucas aperta o passo, até que sente uma mão bem pesada no seu ombro - eí, espera, eu...

- Melhor não ir, cara - ele sente a mão segurá-lo de tal forma que sequer consegue se mover - vai por mim, vai ser melhor.

- Fred, eu... - ele para de se mexer - mas que droga! Primeiro o meu pai, e agora ela... grande, o que mais pode dar errado por aqui?!?!?

***

Aquilo já estava ficando mais chato ainda. Passou na casa do seu tio, e nada. Estava até bagunçada, como se não cuidassem dela há meses.

Claro, não significava que não tinha alternativa, bastava apenas ela aceitar o convite de Jean e pronto. Mas, por mais que parecesse infantilidade dele, o mesmo estava um tanto quanto receoso de visitar aquela tal escola de mutantes. 

Não foi para isso que ele veio até Bayville, frisava. Tinha assuntos a tratar, problemas a resolver, e nada daquilo o estava ajudando.

No entanto, ainda sentia uma dor na consciência. No fim, acabou despistando Lance e os outros para não ficarem seguindo-o, pois queria voltar em paz para casa.

Bem anti-ético, na verdade. Era só ele dizer que não estava gostando do fato de que todo mundo parecia estar "caçando-o", mas na hora faltou-lhe coragem, não conseguia ser rude daquela forma, se bem que...

Ele estava no porão de sua casa ajeitando as fiações. Definitivamente não tinha dinheiro para o que planejava fazer, logo precisava economizar em alguns pontos.

A começar pela conta de luz. Definitivamente não gostava de viver em um lugar às escuras, mas também não podia exagerar, fora que cortar aquilo seria um ganho enorme. Acabou comprando uma bateria complementar de energia para a própria casa para resolver esse problema. Pelos seus cálculos, com uma carga completa e levando-se em conta a quantidade de energia gasta, cada carga duraria de uma a duas semanas. E levando-se em conta que ele podia recarregar a bateria por conta própria, era um problema a menos.

Mas isso lhe trazia outros problemas: Água, telefone, melhorias... era mais do que ele planejava. A tal reforma que seu pai fizera foi um desastre, e com o dinheiro que era depositado mensalmente em sua conta, não dava para bancar uma obra, nem que fosse aos poucos.

Teria que arrumar um emprego, mas... onde?

Já havia anoitecido quando ele subiu e se jogou no sofá. Até o final da semana a casa estaria toda arrumada, mas não pronta. Claro que com suas vantagens especiais ele podia resolver muitos problemas facilmente, mas ainda não era o bastante. Se ao menos ele pudesse cortar os gastos com comida e água, mas nem isso...

- Tufo - Lucas suspirava enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. A essa altura o molho do macarrão que havia deixado cozinhando já estava começando a emitir um agradável odor, quem sabe isso o ajudasse a pensar melhor? - Hmmm... devia Ter colocado mais tempero - e começa a procurar pelo armário, tendo uma terrível surpresa - ah, droga! E agora, onde vou conseguir isso? - Uma folha de arvore bate no vidro da janela, chamando sua atenção. Independente do vento que a lançou, naquele exato momento ele visualizou um alojamento. Não um qualquer, e sim aquele que ficava no caminho de sua casa sempre que ia para a escola.

O alojamento da fraternidade de Bayville.

O que o lembrava de que havia visto aquela garota loira saindo de lá... geralmente fraternidades não eram unissex? 

- Hmmm - Lucas coçava a testa - ai, droga... isso não vai prestar...

***

- Hã... ô de casa!- ele bate na porta, sem retorno. NO entanto, nem de longe era aquilo que lhe chamava mais a atenção, e sim ao estado da porta.

Não, nada de sujeira - apesar da mesma estar suja - e sim ao seu estado degradante. E o que mais o impressionou foi o fato da porta estar aberta, o que ele comprovou após bater novamente na porta.

- Com licença...? - Lucas adentra no recinto. - tem alguém a... TUFO!!!

Aquilo já havia ultrapassado qualquer padrão de limpeza! Ultrapassado não... estava abaixo de qualquer padrão de limpeza existente! O alojamento da fraternidade estava... destruído! As paredes sujas e descascadas, a pia da cozinha - a qual ficava logo na entrada - suja, moscas saindo de varias partes, móveis semi-destruidos, pedaços da parede faltando... será que ninguém cuidava daquele lugar? O que diabos o diretor do colégio Bayville estava fazendo que não cuidava disso? Afinal, era sabido que o governo, tantos o federal, estadual e municipal reservam uma parcela de sua verba mensal para a manutenção de alunos com necessidades, o que seria o caso. Claro que nem todo mundo que morava em alojamentos era necessitado ou deficiente de verbas para alugar um apartamento, mas mesmo assim era um direito que podia ser solicitado pelos alunos e... espera, solicitado, hmm...

NO que estava pensando? Foi ali apenas para pedir alguns ingredientes emprestados, não tinha tempo para pensar em... em...

- É falta de educação ir entrando assim na casa dos outros, sabia? - Lucas arregala os olhos ao ver, deitada no sofá da sala, uma garota loira de cabelo curto, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. Claro que o fato da mesma estar jogando para o alto uma esfera brilhante do tamanho de um punho causava um efeito psicológico ainda pior.

- Hã, eu... desculpe, não foi a minha intenção, eu...

- Ouvi falar de você - Tabitha se ergue - fiquei sabendo o que fez, mas estou curiosa com outra coisa - A esfera dobra de tamanho - conseguiria segurar essa também?

Ele não espera pra saber ser aquilo era um blefe ou não, simplesmente abre a porta da casa e sai correndo dali. Tinha uma boa noção do que aquela esfera fazia, e não estava com a menor vontade de experimentar uma dose extra.

- Ei, volta aqui! - Tabitha joga a esfera e fecha a porta, para a surpresa de Lucas, o qual realmente não acreditou que ela havia feito aquilo.

- Ei, mas que barulho foi esse? - Todd descia as escadas movido pelo barulho da explosão - o que foi que você explodiu dessa vez, sua doida?

- Se liga, Todd! - ela esfregava as mãos uma na outra com seu habitual sorriso de sempre. - Eu só tava dando boas vindas para o nosso novo vizinho, oras!

- Ei, o que foi isso? - Fred chegava da sala, acompanhado de Lance e Pietro.

- Foi essa doida ai que não sabe se controlar! - Todd dá um salto e vai parar encima da geladeira quando Tabitha o ameaça com uma falsa esfera - ei, vai com calma ai!

- Você não tem mesmo o menor senso de humor, Tolansky - Ela se afasta um pouco quando sente uma batida na porta - vamos ver como está nosso vizinho, talvez ele queira pedir alguma coisa e... - Thabita arregala os olhos, surpresa. Longe de ver Lucas ferido, escoriado, gemendo... ele estava inteiro. Inteirinho da silva. Nem mesmo suas roupas, as mesmas estavam totalmente intactas.

- Oi, meu nome é Lucas, sou vizinho de vocês. Poderiam me emprestar um pouco de massa de tomate? - e aproveitava que Tabitha estava de queixo caído e entrava - é que estou cozinhando e faltou tempero... boa noite, Lance.

- Boa noite - Lance estava rindo da cara de taxo de Tabitha. Ninguém escapava ileso de suas explosões, ninguém.

- Nossa! Como cê fez isso, cara? - Pietro dava voltas ao redor dele em alta velocidade. - Como?

- De novo isso - Lucas para e, colocando a mão no queixo, começa a fitar Pietro.

- O que foi?

- Eu não consigo entender como você consegue se mexer assim.

- É simples, essa é a minha mutação, sacou?

- Ok, "saquei", mas... mesmo que você tenha sua velocidade ampliada, eu ainda não consigo entender como você se move tão rapidamente e não é afetado pelo atrito do chão e do ar, compreende? - Pietro torce o pescoço, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio de Lucas - afinal, pela lógica, na velocidade em que você se move, seu corpo deveria Ter sido destruído através do processo da combustão instantânea gerada pelo atrito do ar, não é mesmo? - e olhava para a geladeira, aonde Todd estava parado - olha, esse eletrodoméstico não vai durar muito se ficar fazendo isso, sabe - e apontava, de modo que Todd desce na mesma hora com um salto de fazer inveja em muita gente.

- Estamos com falta de mercadoria, pra variar - Todd abria a porta da geladeira com a língua. Definitivamente aquela era a noite das surpresas.

- Nossa, você tá fazendo alguma massa, não tá? - Tabitha saia de seu "choque psicológico" e caminha até o armário da cozinha, abrindo-o e pegando uma lata de molho de tomate - dá pra sentir o cheiro daqui. Aposto que é macarrão! Eu adoro macarrão!!!

- Desculpe, mas não tenho o suficiente para...

- Sem problema, eu como pouco - e atravessava a porta, deixando um confuso Lucas para trás, o qual não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo.

Mas que garota mais... atirada!

- Ai, é melhor cê ir atrás dela, sacou! - Todd recolhia sua língua.

- Liga não, a porta de casa está trancada.

- Esse é que é o problema... - Fred apontava para fora da casa, aonde uma saltitante Tabitha seguia seu caminho com uma esfera na ponta dos dedos.

***

Nossa, aquela passou perto! Por pouco ele não chega a tempo de impedir que Tabitha explodisse a porta de sua casa.

E, a respeito do convite, teve que mudar seus conceitos de quantidade e adicionar um pouco mais de macarrão e água para render para duas pessoas - era só o que faltava, lembrava-se.

- Tá ficando bom, heim! 

- Olha, sem querer ser grosseiro, mas... você é sempre assim ou está tirando um sarro com a minha cara?

- Não é todo dia que se tem uma linda moça jantando com você, caladão! Aproveite!

- "Caladão"? Grande - ele murmurava bem baixo - ganhei um apelido, que original...

Certo, agora aprendeu a lição. Não iria nunca mais dizer "nada mais pode dar errado", pois as coisas só pioravam. 

Mas também não era tão ruim assim, pensava. Até que a Tabitha era uma gatinha, era até agradável tê-la como companhia - ele olhava para trás, enquanto ela estava deitada no sofá com as pernas para cima - se ao menos ela tivesse modos de moça...

Com o macarrão pronto, ele arruma a mesa, nem se dando conta de quanto ela se sentou na cadeira, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, apenas a serviu e se sentou em seguida.

- Hmmm!!!! Issho tá uma delishia!!! - Tabitha falava enquanto chupava o macarrão - Olha, cê tá de parabéns, Lucas! 

- Obrigado - ele tentava ignorar a recente falta de modos dela.

- Hmm... aqueles manés lá não sabem cozinhar nada, um viva para a revolução masculina, não é mesmo?

- Hmm - Lucas parava um pouco de comer - Tabitha, você mora na cidade?

- Ih, sem essa! Aposto que você quer saber o que eu faço em um alojamento cheio de rapazes, não é? Curiosidade mata, sabia?

- Se não quiser, não precisa responder, eu...

- Ih, nem liga! Eu vim aqui pra estudar no centro do professor Xavier, mas acabei saindo de lá, e agora estou aqui.

- Centro do Professor Xavier?

- Ué, não sabia? E você, o que faz aqui?

- Eu? Bem, eu estou procurando meu tio, conhece?

- E quem não conhece? Ele é o professor de Educação Fisica e Química, ou melhor, era...

- Era? - Lucas ergue uma sobrancelha, surpreso - como assim, era?

- Você não sabe mesmo? Ele não dá mais aula no colégio Bayville.

- Mas... - Lucas arregala os olhos ao máximo - mas... - não estava acreditando naquilo, não acreditava - mas o meu tio, ele... ele me enviou uma carta me convidando para estudar aqui e... e...

- Enviou, é? - Tabitha torcia o pescoço - Hmmm - aquele macarrão estava realmente D-I-V-I-N-O!!! - Tem a carta ai?

- Espera um pouco - ele se ergue e, voltando em seguida, pega a carta - aqui está, veja.

- Hmm... a data dessa carta...

- Eu sei, percebi que ela está um pouco atrasada e...

- Engraçado, não me lembro direito, mas tenho quase certeza de que essa carta está bem atrasada e - ela para um pouco e volta a comer o macarrão, deixando Lucas morrendo de ansiedade - nossa, que divino, Lucas! Não quer ser meu cozinheiro não, heim?

- Escuta, que tal me contar o que aconteceu?

- Ora, por que a pressa? Se me lembro bem, pouco depois disso o professor Hank parou de dar aula, foi isso.

- Mas... mas por que ele não dá mais aula? Eu não sabia disso, eu...

- Tô vendo que você não sabia, né? - ela corta o macarrão com o dente e o encara seriamente - seu tio sofreu uma mutação, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo. Não o vi até então, mas ouvi falar que ele estava diferente.

- Mutação?!?!?!?

- Escuta, já que você vai ficar tendo surpresas o resto da noite... posso ficar com o seu prato também?

***

Grande. Seu tio, o qual ficou sumido durante anos, era um mutante. Se perguntava o que realmente aconteceu para que ele sumisse, mas algo ainda mais preocupante passava pela sua cabeça.

Por que o diretor não lhe contou sobre isso?

Vai ver, não queria ser a pessoa que teria que lhe contar acerca da má noticia. No entanto, isso só piorava as coisas. Não que gostasse de depender financeiramente dos outros, mas contava em poder ficar na casa do tio Henry, o que lhe pouparia muitas contas.

Mas, segundo Tabitha - a qual devorava impiedosamente o macarrão que ainda estava na panela - seu tio estava foragido, sendo caçado como um criminoso. Não era a toa que não tinha noticias, elas simplesmente não existiam. E se contasse isso para Tânia ou seu pai, seria o fim, iriam querer trazê-lo de volta na mesma hora.

Estava realmente surpreso com o fato de seu tio ser um mutante - mas nem tanto, visto o local aonde estava - mas saber que sua situação financeira - não daria para se sustentar naquela cidade com o pouco que receberia pelo banco - estava indo de mau a pior, era a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer.

- McCoy, eu vou te contar... não quer se casar comigo? Tô precisando de um homem prendado assim na minha vida, sabe. Inteligente, dono de casa, prendado... cê tá solteiro por que quer!

- Se eu não estivesse com a cabeça cheia... ô, droga! - Ele caminha e bate com a cabeça na parede - Droga! Droga! Droga!

- Maneiro isso, é seu poder mutante bater com a cabeça na parede?

- Não - ele sacudia a cabeça devido a uma tonteira que havia surgido sem explicação alguma - satisfeita?

- Ô! - Tabitha fazia sinal com a mão de satisfação - olha, vou te contar heim, faz tempo que eu não como tão bem, cê tá de parabéns, McCoy! Continue assim e eu venho jantar contigo todas as noites!

- Até que não seria má idéia, mas eu estou até aqui de problemas, Tabitha - Lucas puxa uma cadeira e se senta - Meu pai mandou reformarem a casa para eu morar nela, mas como ele gosta muito de mim, fez a pior reforma da pior forma possível, nem energia elétrica tinha, pra você ver. Ele vai depositar algum troco todo mês para os gastos, mas não é suficiente para eu reformar essa casa. E mesmo que eu arrumasse um emprego, ainda assim teria que comprar roupas, material escolar, pagar contas e ainda tentar reformar um local, e isso ainda tendo que cuidar de alimentação, é muito para qualquer um - Lucas abaixa a cabeça, suspirando - Tufo. Estou ferrado. Tufo. Agora eu dancei. - ele ergue a cabeça e, coçando a testa com a mão, começa a rir desenfreadamente - TUFO!!!

- Por que você não tenta o instituto Xavier, caladão?

- Instituto? 

- Olha, eu bem que ia adorar alguém como você na Fraternidade, bem melhor do que aqueles babacas, mas alguém como você merece algo bem melhor do que aquilo, sabia.

- Eu... - ele torce o pescoço. Era impressão sua ou sentiu ali uma ponta de preocupação por parte dela? - eu... mas, por que? Se esse tal de instituto é tão bom assim, por que você saiu dele?

- Regras demais, sabe como é. Não faz o meu tipo. Bom, eu tô me mandando, valeu pela jantar, caladão! 

- Espera, eu te acompanho.

- Hmm... não são nem cinco minutos até o dormitório, não está com segundas intenções, está?

- Não, claro que não.

- Pena...

***

- Bem, acho que isso é um adeus - Tabitha se encostava na porta - obrigado por me acompanhar, caladão.

- De nada, até amanhã, Tabitha.

- Até - ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele, e o mesmo retribui.

- Aeeeeee!!!! Olha só, a Thabita arrumou um namorado! - Groxo gritava aos quatro ventos quanto Lucas já estava longe o suficiente. A bomba que Tabitha jogou encima dele foi mais do que suficiente para fazê-lo ficar calado pelo resto da noite.

***

- E ai Jean, fazendo muito sucesso com os garotos? - Kitty dava uma risada maldosa ao ver Scott quase engasgar com a comida - eu acho que o Lucas gostou de você - e colocava a mão na boca ao constatar que Scott realmente engasgou.

- Calma, caolho - Logan dava um tapa em suas costas - nunca te ensinaram a não comer e respirar ao mesmo tempo?

- Gasp! - ele se sentava - sem querer ser chato, mas... por que ele não está aqui?

- Ele disse que tinha coisas mais importantes do que nos visitar, Scott - Jean puxava telecinéticamente o sal - como cuidar da casa, por exemplo.

- Hmm, esse daí parece gostar de trabalhar, ao contrário de alguns - e mandava um olhar de rabo de olhos para Spike e Kurt - bem diferente de uns e outros por ai. Falando nisso, você concertou a campainha do portão, Spike?

- Ih, sem grilo, amanhã eu conserto.

- Sobrinho do McCoy, morando perto daqueles garotos, hmm... isso me cheira a confusão - Logan olhava para Ororo, como se esperasse algum apoio dela.

- Eu realmente concordo com você, Logan. Mas arrastá-lo até aqui não é a melhor solução. Também estou surpresa com esse rapaz, mas vamos nos lembrar que temos outros assuntos para resolver - e ela olhava para todos na mesa. Spike, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Logan, Jubileu, Sam... - e imagino que aquele rapaz também. Nem todos os mutantes em Bayville estão aqui para estudar em nossa escola, se for do interesse dele vir até nós, nós o acolheremos, do contrário, vamos respeitar suas decisões.

- Mas eu não entendo - uma das duplicatas de Jaime pegava o sal e jogava para outro que estava sentado - se ele é tão perigoso assim, não deveria estar aqui conosco?

- Ei, quem te contou isso, tampinha? - Jubileu dava um tapa na cabeça dele, e o mesmo se dividia.

- AS paredes tem ouvidos, ora! E as noticias correm como fogo! - ele falava, enquanto Ororo e Logan trocavam um olhar.

- Olha, sem querer desrespeitar a opinião de vocês - Scott parava de comer - mas eu dou o braço a torcer para o que o Jaime falou. Eu estava lá, eu vi o que ele, digo, o que a Vampira fez ao absorver os poderes dele. Se ele for capaz de fazer no mínimo metade do que a Vampira fez, imagine então os problemas que teríamos.

- Que tipo de problema, Scott? - Ororo apenas o observava.

- Do tipo se ele passar a ficar andando na companhia do Lance e da Irmandade dos Mutantes. - Kitty apenas virava o rosto. Queria defender Lance, mas a situação e os argumentos de Scott não lhe davam a menor brecha para isso - Vocês lembram do que aconteceu quando o diretor assumiu o colégio, imagine se eles resolverem atacar o colégio novamente só por diversão? E com aquele garoto com ele, eu acho que...

- Não se apresse em seus julgamentos, Scott. Você está simplesmente dizendo o rumo que a vida dele irá tomar.

- Eu concordo com o que o caolho diz, Ororo - Logan abaixa a cabeça - talvez os poderes desse garoto sejam mais perigosos do que possamos imaginar... - e se vira para Scott - mas também acho que estamos fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água, Caolho.

- Eu não acho que ele tenha tempo para as infantilidades da Irmandade, sabem - Todos se viram para Jean, a qual observava a lua pela janela. 

- Mesmo? - Jubileu dava um sorriso - Acho que está passando muito tempo com ele, sabia - até Jean sorriu ao ver Scott engasgar novamente.

- Ele me parece bem maduro - Kitty entrava na brincadeira - muito maduro.

- Já que vocês são amigos, Jean... pode me apresentar ele da próxima vez? - Ororo passava a mão na testa. Ao comtrário do que as garotas deveriam estar imaginando, ficou bem evidente a "brincadeira" que estavam fazendo com Scott.

- É impressão minha ou ele acabou se tornando o novo astro por aqui? - Sam comentava ao acaso, sem se dar conta de que acabou contribuindo com a brincadeira das garotas.

- Não, não. Percebi que ele tem muito a ver com o tio, inclusive eu o ouvi comentar que estava tentando entender como funciona a doença de Vampira.

Todos param o que estavam fazendo. A primeira reação seria pedir maiores detalhes mas, para sua surpresa, algo os impede.

O alarme.

O ALARME?!?!?

ATAQUE!!! ESTAVAM SOB ATAQUE!!!

Era só o que faltava... quem seria? A irmandade? Magneto de volta? - bem que o professor havia sentido-o por perto - ou algum esquilo?

A última opção, a que todos esperavam. Não havia nada pior do que lutar de barriga cheia.

***

- E então, Vampira? Outro pesadelo?

- Sim, professor. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu...

- Isso já aconteceu antes contigo, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. Foi quando descobrimos que Kurt é filho de Mística, eu sei, mas...

- Calma, relaxe - Vampira olhava ao redor da sala aonde estava e se aconchegava melhor na cadeira - Acho melhor fazermos uma pausar para o jantar, o que acha?

- Acho que o senhor tem razão, só queria entender o que é isso tudo que está acontecendo? Eu sei que puxei isso dele, mas...

- Olhe Vampira, tente não se preocupar muito com isso.

- O senhor irá convidá-lo para fazer parte dos X-men?

- Não creio que seja o melhor momento para tanto. Ele está um tanto quanto confuso, pelo que pude perceber, e me aproximar agora só pode causar problemas.

- Mas isso não é perigoso? E se a Irm...

- Vampira, você anda todo o dia daqui até o seu colégio e não sofre nenhum problema. Por que deveríamos acreditar que ele passaria pelo mesmo?

- Eu não sei, eu... 

- Seus sonhos ainda tem sido muito fortes?

- Sim, só que, bem... dessa vez foi diferente, aconteceu bem no meio da aula de história, sabe. Eu estava cansada e acabei cochilando, daí eu... eu... eu não sei, professor. 

- Alguma lembrança ruim, por acaso?

- Eu não sei, mas... a única coisa de que me lembro é de Ter visto uma arma, apenas isso.

- Uma arma? Hmmm... que tipo de arma?

- Não me lembro, só sei que era uma arma. E, quando a vi, me senti totalmente tomada por um sentimento de... o que foi isso?

- O alarme - Charles se deslocava para fora da sala em sua cadeira.

- Eu vou...

- Fique aqui, Vampira. - Ele lhe dirigia um olhara muito, mas muito sério - não sabemos o quanto de Lucas você ainda carrega, nem mesmo se são apenas meras lembranças.

- Mas eu não vou - quando ambos os olhos se encontraram, Vampira sentiu seu sangue gelar - está bem, professor - e se senta, odiando-se por, de certa forma, estar sendo tratada como criança. 

Mas... o que foi aquilo? Qual era o sentido daquele sonho?

Uma... arma? Por que? O que ela significava? 

E por que ela sentiu um medo irracional ao vê-la?

***

Xavier dirigia rapidamente sua cadeira de rodas pelos corredores da mansão, rapidamente chegando ao primeiro andar. Passara pela sala de jantar no caminho, constatando que os X-men não estavam ali, como previsto. Tanto Logan quanto Ororo não perderiam tempo.

Mas o que o lhe chamou a atenção fora o fato dos novos Mutantes não estarem ali. E, a julgar pela sua ausência, era fácil supor que eles não obedeceram a ordem de Ororo para ficarem ali. Estavam lá fora, querendo se mostrar úteis, ajudar na defesa da mansão.

Ele demora menos de um minuto para chegar na porta da frente e encontrar o céu estrelado diante de seus olhos.

Mas nem de longe aquilo seria a coisa mais impressionante naquela noite.

Wolverine. Tempestade. Ciclpe. Garota Marvel. Noturno. Lince Negra. Vampira. Spyke. Magma. Jubileu. Berserk. Missil. Madrox.

Em toda a sua vida, Charles Xavier já contemplou muitas e muitas coisas, algumas das quais foram verdadeiras surpresas. Encontrou seres interdimensionais, assim como mutantes que fugiam totalmente do padrão da evolução, os quais eram verdadeiros "Alfas" entre os da sua espécie.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele compreendia o motivo de espanto de todos os seus alunos, seus discípulos. 

O jardim, as arvores... retorcidas. A estátua e o chafariz, esmigalhados. As armas que protegiam o perímetro da mansão... destruídas.

E, em meio a tudo aquilo, há poucos metros de onde eles estavam, uma pessoa estava agachada, abraçando seu próprio corpo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Lucas.

Continua...


	5. Minhas Dores, Meus Tormentos

Capítulo 5 - Minhas Dores, Meus Tormentos

Como era belo aquele céu estrelado e brilhante. Poucas foram as vezes em que teve a oportunidade de contemplar uma noite tão bonita assim em Bayville.

Não tarde, tampouco o sono havia chegado, logo ela se encontrava deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro. Depois que deixou claro para os rapazes que a partir das nove o silêncio deveria ser absoluto, eles atenderam "carinhosamente" ao seu pedido.

Era estranho pensar assim mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava conseguindo relaxar e desfrutar de sua leitura. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato da comida de Fred não ser o melhor exemplo de "amor de mãe", ou simplesmente por não haver muito o que se comer na dispensa, mas em verdade até que fora um jantar bem gostoso. Talvez fizesse outra visita daquelas ao McCoy, quem sabe. Afinal, quem não ficaria feliz em Ter uma companhia feminina?

Hmm... - Tabitha se ergue, abrindo a portinhola do quarto e saindo em uma pequena varanda. Uma brisa suave batia em seu corpo, de modo que ela estica os braços para aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação. Incrível como, por pior que uma situação, esteja, uma simples brisa, o menor raio de sol e até uma ducha eram capazes de fazer qualquer pessoa esquecer de seus problemas, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo.

Perto dali, podia ver claramente a casa do McCoy. 

É, um novo mutante. Provavelmente iria se inscrever na escola do Xavier. E a julgar pelas luzes apagadas, deveria estar dormindo.

O vento se intensifica, obrigando-a abraçar seu próprio corpo, protegendo-se. Algo que ela estranhava, já que o clima não costumava mudar tão bruscamente assim, não naquela época do ano.

Ela ainda viria a odiar suas palavras quando, do nada, começa a ventar tão fortemente que ela se vê obrigada a entrar e fechar todas as janelas.

- Nossa! Que maluquice! - esbravejava, enquanto retornava ao conforto da cama, pouco depois de pegar uma toalha e secar seu corpo molhado enquanto uma forte chuva caia do lado de fora do alojamento.

Vez ou outra ela para, olhando para fora, constatando que aquela chuva não iria parar. Talvez, com um pouco de sorte, as aulas fossem canceladas pelo resto da semana...?

Não, seria sorte demais. Mas a julgar pelo barulho dos trovões, até que era uma alternativa interessante, e levando-se em conta que o fim-de-semana estava próximo, emendar com ele seria algo bem proveitoso.

- Hmmm? - ela se ergue, caminhando até uma das janelas. Havia um brilho no meio daquela chuva toda. E parecia estar se movendo, pelo visto - Nossa, uma estrela cadente! - ela unia as mãos, sorridente. Apesar de tudo o que já passou, ainda lembrava-se dos melhores momentos de sua infância, e do que sua mãe lhe falava a respeito daquilo - Nossa, eu tenho que pedir alguma coisa, mas o que? - Tabitha começava a pensar em todas as possibilidades. Tinha que ser algo que realmente precisava, alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la ou, ao menos, resolver parte dos seus problemas. Um carro? Não, tinha o de Lance para pegar emprestado. Outro lugar para morar? Até que aqueles patetas eram divertidos. - Vamos, Tabitha... pense, vamos, pense! - uma idéia maliciosa passa pela sua cabeça. Por que não? - Já sei!

Fechando os olhos enquanto faz seu pedido, a loira abre-os bruscamente, dando-se conta de um detalhe que quase lhe passou despercebido: aquilo era uma estrela cadente e... estava caindo... se aproximando e...

Sua primeira reação é se jogar no chão, procurando proteger-se da melhor forma possível. Podia ouvir o barulho da madeira sendo destroçada e despedaçada, e o alojamento vibrar como se seus alicerces tivessem ruído.

Seu corpo estava todo dolorido, mais por ter se arremessado bruscamente contra o chão, do que pelo impacto em si. Demora cinco segundos para ela se dar conta de que seu quarto, a despeito do que imaginava, estava intacto.

Seu primeiro pensamento é sair dali e tentar entender o que foi aquilo. Uma pessoa normal ficaria em estado de nervos, agradeceria alguma divindade por estar viva ou voltaria a dormir, achando que fosse um pesadelo, mas não ela. Já estava acostumada a ver coisas vibrando e explodindo, fora que não morava em uma área conhecida pela sua normalidade, mesmo. E o simples fato de morar no mesmo local que Fred e Todd já a deixava imune a qualquer coisa nova.

- Sua doida, o que você fez? - Lance era o primeiro a lhe lançar acusações, mas ela pouco se importava, apenas descia correndo as escadas e, a julgar pelo barulho, não fora a única a interromper suas atividades. Quando ela chega na sala, percebe que Fred e Pietro já estavam lá, embora um pouco distantes. - Eí, o que foi que... - sua voz some ao ver o que estava diante de seus olhos. Parte do chão estava destruído, aquilo que um dia fora chamada de porta não existia mais, pois seus restos estavam espalhados em centenas de pedaços por toda a sala, a qual, aliás, estava toda bagunçada, como se um vendaval tivesse passado por ali. Na verdade, por algum motivo que ela não conseguia entender, as luzes do local ora acendiam, ora apagavam, em um ritmo que lembrava um vaga-lume. Mas nada daquilo chegava perto da verdadeira surpresa, a qual estava no centro da sala, apoiado no chão com as mãos e os joelhos, arfando pesadamente e com a camisa semi - destruída.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - Todd acabava de chegar aos saltos, dando de cara com todos os seus colegas ali, paralisados - Eí, que que tá rolando, gente? Tabitha, cê não se cansa de ficar explodindo as coisas não, é? Ué, que que houve contigo? - e apontava para o rapaz no meio da sala - cê parece que abraçou uma bomba!

- Por favor - mesmo arfando pesadamente, ele ainda possuía forças para se expressar - por favor... - estava exausto. Esgotado. No limite - por favor, me ajudem, por favor... socorro... socor... - as palavras começavam a falhar. 

Até mesmo Fred percebeu um desespero em sua voz. Mas o que teria assustado o aluno novo? Teria sido perseguido por racistas? 

- Não... por favor, me ajudem, por favor, ela.. ela...

- O que foi? Por que está com medo? E quem é "ela"? - Lance o inquiria, surpreso com seu estado.

A resposta não veio através de palavras, pois antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de proferi-lás, a mesma se manifestou diante de seus olhos.

Toda a luz da casa cessou, deixando-os as escuras. Apenas a respiração pesada do rapaz era ouvida, assim como um desespero ainda maior vindo dela. 

Até que o silêncio é quebrado quando um raio cai perto dali. Forte e destruidor como a força da natureza que o rege, o som gerado é assustador, tanto que Todd, no meio de um salto, perde a concentração e se arrebenta todo no chão.

Mas nem de longe era aquilo que mais os surpreendia. E sim pelo fato de que, quando o raio caiu, iluminou todo o exterior da casa e, pela primeira vez, por um curto espaço de tempo, os demais mutantes puderam ver a face daquela mulher, daquela mutante, a qual em momento algum tirara os olhos da "estrela cadente".

Ororo Munroe, vulgo Tempestade.

***

__

Medo.

Medo e desespero.

Medo, desespero e terror.

Medo, desespero, terror e pavor.

Logan aproxima-se de Lucas, o qual estava agachado. Podia sentir seu estado emocional, o feromônio exalado por ele estava muito, mas muito forte. Mas sua maior duvida era: medo do que? - e olhava ao redor, para a paisagem semi - destruída - O que o assustava tanto? O que seria capaz de tanto? E teria sido mesmo o garoto que causara tanta destruição? Até mesmo Lance, quando invadiu o terreno da mansão levou algum tempo para fazer tal coisa, e agora aquele rapaz fazia tudo aquilo em meros segundos?

- Charles...

- Você sabe que não é do meu agrado invadir a mente dos outros, Tempestade - Xavier observava seus demais alunos. A surpresa - ou seria melhor dizer, o espanto? - deles era óbvia. Praticamente todas as armas que protegiam o terreno do instituto estavam destruídas, fora as arvores e a estátua - ele mesmo estava surpreso - de modo que compreendia o que assustava tanto seus discípulos. Ele mesmo já encontrou seres cujos poderes ultrapassavam a simples compreensão, como seu irmão, dono de uma força assustadora. Em suas andanças, lutou contra mutantes que fariam o sangue de todos ali gelar, logo não era muito difícil entender as expressões em suas faces.

- Putz, esse é o cara? - Sam, vulgo "Míssil", estava surpreso. - O que foi que houve?

- O que houve? - Jubileu apontava para a paisagem ao redor - que tal isso, Samuel Gunthrie?

- Eu sei, mas... nossa!

- Wolverine, como ele está? - Ciclope olhava atentamente para a paisagem. Era como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali.

- Vai com calma, caolho. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas o garoto não parece muito bem - e continuava observando-o. Estava consciente, mas longe de estar no seu melhor estado. Era muito útil poder sentir o estado emocional das pessoas pelo cheiro, mas haviam raras ocasiões em que o medo exalado era tanto, mas tanto, que chegava a incomodá-lo.

Já teve a oportunidade de sentir tal coisa. Multidões enfurecidas, grupos assustados, todos eles emanando um cheiro coletivo muito, mas muito forte...

Mas agora era algo novo. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto medo emanando de uma única pessoa.

- Ele está bem, Logan? - Jean se aproximava, mas um olhar repreensivo de Ororo a obriga a parar.

- Fisicamente ele está inteiro, se é isso o que querem. Já psicologicamente...

- Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? - perguntava Kurt.

- Esse é o menor dos problemas. - Xavier se aproximava - me preocupa mais o estado dele do que o motivo de sua presença. Lucas, pode me ouvir? 

- É inútil, Charles. Posso sentir de longe o medo que ele enfrenta neste exato momento. E garanto-lhe de que não é pequeno. 

- Medo? - Kitty torcia o pescoço - medo do que?

- Nem imagino, Kitty. Mas é melhor ficar preparada - Ciclope continuava observando o terreno.

- O que? Espera um pouco, não acha que está exagerando?

- Quem dera ele estivesse, jovem Pryde - Ororo mantinha os olhos fixos nos demais mutantes - mas no momento, temo pelo bem de todos aqui.

- Eí, garoto! Pode me ouvir? Garoto? - Logan batia em seu ombro, tentando chamar sua atenção.

Medo, muito medo.

Sim, era isso o que sentia. Não sabia como, tampouco como aquilo veio a surgir, mas era medo que sentia.

O que foi fazer ali? Por que estava ali? O que era "ali"? 

Ele... atacado... armas, muitas armas... ele as odiava, ele... ele...

Sim, elas estavam ali. De todos os lados, de todos os cantos, como um pesadelo, armas surgindo do chão, tendo-o como alvo... ele as odiava, ele as repudiava... ele... ele as queria destruídas, não tolerava sua presença, ele... ele...

- Ahhhhhhh! - Lucas se ergue bruscamente, segurando a mão de Wolverine - Ahhhhhh! - Como despertar de um grande pesadelo, seus olhos estavam arregalados, dando a impressão de que saltariam de sua face a qualquer momento.

- Você está bem? - a voz de Jean lhe chamou a atenção. Onde estava? O que fazia ali? - Lucas?

- Eu... eu... armas, aquelas armas... eu... eu... - um tom de desespero, o qual crescia gradualmente, era perceptível em sua voz - eu... eu...

- Calma, não tem o que...

- Pra trás, ruiva! - Wolverine trincava os dentes - não se aproxime!

- Hã? Mas o que... Logan?

- Eu disse - ele estava totalmente ereto, não conseguindo se mexer - NÃO SE APROXIME!!!

- O que está acontecendo, Logan? - Charles o inquiria.

- Eu... Charles, estou paralisado! - e movia seus olhos na direção de Lucas, o qual ainda segurava sua mão - Não sei como, mas senti uma fisgada e agora não consigo me mexer! É como se os meus músculos estivessem travados!

- Lucas, é você quem está fazendo isso? - Jean dava mais um passo em sua direção.

- Eu... eu... eu não queria, eu... eu tentei chamar, mas a campainha estava quebrada e... e... 

- Entendemos o porque de você Ter vindo até aqui, Jovem McCoy - Ororo continuava em seu lugar - mas peço-te que se acalme para que nós...

- Acalmar? - ele arregalava seus olhos ainda mais - Me acalmar? - rapidamente ele olha ao redor, vendo aquele monte de gente e as armas que protegiam o perímetro, totalmente destruídas - Me acalmar? Mas o que é isso, um campo de guerra?

- Lucas, não tivemos a chance de nos apresentar, meu nome é Charles Xavier, administro esse centro de estudantes com habilidades especiais, como você. Sei que está confuso, mas todos aqui querem te ajudar e...

- Ajudar? - Qualquer um que vislumbrasse seus olhos, veria que o mesmo demonstrava uma confusão crescente a cada palavra pronunciada - ajudar? Isso aqui é o que, uma escola? Parece mais um campo de treinamento!

- É apenas uma medida de precaução, Lucas. 

- Precaução contra o que? Essas armas quase me mataram!

- Apenas um mal-entendido - Charles podia sentir a confusão na mente daquele jovem - olha, o que acha de entrarmos e...

- Não se aproxime! - ele apontava a palma de sua mão para Charles, fazendo com que os demais ficassem em prontidão. - não se aproxime!

- Lucas, eu não irei fazer nada que você não queira, mas peço por favor que solte Logan.

- Grrr! - todos olham para Wolverine, o qual rosnava como um animal - Charles, faça ele parar com isso, faça... a dor, eu...

- Dor? - Charles só não se ergueu por que não tinha tal capacidade - Lucas, pare! Seja o que você quiser fazer, não posso permitir que machuque Wolverine e...

- Não se aproxime!

- Professor, deixe-me conversar com ele - Jean se dirigia a Xavier, o qual não tirava os olhos do jovem - acho que ele vai me ouvir.

- Ruiva, não se aproxime - Logan praticamente berrava - ele está assustado, não vai te reconhecer e...

- Vá com calma, Jean. Posso sentir o quão ele está confuso.

- Eu sei professor, mas ele não é má pessoa. Não é como a Irmandade, sei que ele não teve a intenção. Lucas, lembra-se de mim? - ele recua um pouco, sem soltar Wolverine - calma, não vou te fazer nada de mal e...

- Não se aproxime!

- Calma - ela erguia seus braços - veja, não estou carregando nada, não precisa Ter medo, eu...

- Eu disse para não se aproximar!

- Lucas, ninguém aqui quer te fazer mal. Não estamos bravos por essa confusão toda, apenas...

- Eu falei para não se aproximarem! - Logan range os dentes ainda mais. A dor que estava sentindo aumentava, de modo que estava sendo bastante difícil controlar seus instintos, sua besta interior.

Na verdade, aquilo já havia se tornado bastante irritante, ao seu ver. Por mais que as criaturas, que os seres vivos pudessem viver em perfeita sintonia, no último momento, na pior situação, nas horas em que tudo está por um fio, a única coisa que interessa é sua própria sobrevivência.

Como era o caso. Instintivamente ele faz suas garras surgirem, rugindo como nunca. 

A reação de Lucas, diante de tanto medo e desespero, é a única que podia vir, mediante aquela situação: se proteger.

Logan passaria o resto da noite se perguntando como aquilo aconteceu mas, no presente momento, pouco podia fazer quando seu corpo fora arremessado para trás, chocando-se violentamente contra uma árvore. A mesma não se parte, mas o som de seu poderoso esqueleto se chocando contra ela faz um som que ecoa por todo o perímetro. 

Caído de onde estava, a cabeça de Logan zunia. A estranho dor que havia travado seus músculos havia sumido, mas seu corpo estava praticamente imóvel. Apesar da dor ter cessado, ainda sentia seus músculos travados.

- O que? Esse cara tem os mesmos poderes que a Jean?!?!?!? - Jamie apenas olhava impressionado aquela breve demonstração de poderes.

Durou menos de um segundo. Tão logo Wolverine fora arremessado contra a árvore, Lucas volta sua atenção para o perigo mais imediato.

Jean.

De seu canto, Berserk observava cada lance. Talvez por que fora mais rápido, talvez por que estava com uma vontade enorme de agir, a grande verdade era que, quando o corpo de Jean atingiu a parede da residência - como uma pedra arremessada contra um muro, lembrava-se. - ele invocou seus raios e disparou contra seu alvo.

Uma atitude que o professor Xavier reprovaria, obviamente. Haviam outros meios de imobilizá-lo, e conhecendo a personalidade de seu pupilo, sabia o que ele realmente queria.

Infelizmente para todos - Até mesmo Charles esperava que aquilo ao menos o nocauteasse - o resultado fora inesperado.

Tentando se erguer, a cabeça de Jean girava como um pião. Mal conseguia ouvir a voz de Amanda, a qual correra para socorre-lá, tampouco ouvir a ordem de ciclope para todos ficarem em posição.

Aquilo era... estranho. Ergueu seu campo telecinético, mas era como uma força poderosa que a empurrou com tremenda potência para trás, dando-lhe chance alguma de se defender. E o mais estranho era que sentia algo escorrer pela sua nuca, o que seria?

Quando os olhos do jovem McCoy começaram a emitir faíscas, o resto do mundo parecia Ter perdido toda a sua importância. Começava a girar menos devagar, permitindo-lhe identificar melhor as coisas ao redor - Logan resmungando palavras estranhas, Berserk incrédulo ao ver que seu poder aparentemente havia sido absorvido, As duplicatas de Jamie correndo para todos os lados, Jubileu se aproximando de Scott, aguardando sua ordem para agir...

Era como se uma bomba fosse explodir ali, até que, para a surpresa de todos, as faíscas pararam de emanar dos olhos do jovem mutante.

A última coisa que Jean viu, antes de apagar, foi seu mentor fitando o rapaz assuntado e, a julgar pelo que acontecera em outras épocas, podia muito bem imaginar o que ele iria fazer.

"Lucas - Xavier tentava manter contato - Lucas, nós não somos seus inimigos"

"Hã? Mas... o que? Minha cabeça, eu... eu... quem é você?"

Sou o professor Charles Xavier, Lucas. Não pense que você é o único que se sente desprezado pelo resto do mundo, por que não é verdade. Não é do meu agrado invadir a mente das pessoas, mas você não me deixa alternativa".

Passam-se alguns segundos, os quais Lucas fica completamente imóvel. Não querendo violar os segredos do rapaz, Xavier procura delicadamente o motivo de seus temores, tendo em mente impedir maiores problemas.

Suas tentativas vão se tornando em vão, uma a uma. Era como se as memórias tristes daquele rapaz estivessem muito bem guardadas. Não que ele não pudesse acessá-las, mas não queria deixar nenhum vestígio e/ou sensação ruim em Lucas.

Sem alternativa, ele começa a acessá-las. Sentia, de alguma forma, que tudo ali poderia ser resolvido.

A principio, nada tão surpreendente. Uma casa, um quintal... lembranças simples, mas que, a principio, eram muito importantes para aquele garoto.

A casa... sim, aquela casa deveria ser um momento muito importante de sua vida. Em verdade era familiar, mas...

Dentro da mente do jovem mutante, Xavier, caminhando, continua observando. Diante dele estava um garoto que era uma versão em miniatura do garoto, brincando com uma bola. Vozes eram ouvidas, oriundas de dentro da casa, enquanto o garoto corria atrás da bola e, de onde estava, a arremessa.

Ele se abaixa, esquecendo-se de que estava ali como espectador, não como participante. Tanto que, quando o jovem McCoy passa através dele, um grande sentimento de alegria é sentido.

- Lucas, o jantar vai esfriar! Henry, quer fazer o favor de dar o exemplo?

Xavier arregala os olhos e se vira. Pensando bem, por que estava surpreso? Aquele homem ao lado do garoto, sim... Hank, um pouco mais novo. Provavelmente tinha terminado de se formar. Lembra-se de que nesse mesmo período ele ainda insistia para Hank a respeito de sua mutação, mas por diversas vezes ele evitou o assunto e...

Havia algo do qual ele estava se esquecendo, algo muito importante. O que seria?

- Já vou, mamãe! - o pequeno corre sorridente para dentro de casa, atendendo ao chamado.

Havia algo ali, algo marcante deve Ter acontecido naquele lugar, mas... o que? 

Hank tinha uma irmã... sim, ele tinha uma irmã mais velha, sim. Lembrava-se de que houve um acidente e... e...

A CASA!!!

Charles apenas vê a criança parar de correr e se virar na direção de seu tio, como se fosse convidá-lo. 

Não o encontra. Olha ao redor, grita por ele, mas não acha nada.

Em seu íntimo, Charles queria que ele continuasse infinitamente ali naquela busca, procurando pelo tio. Preferia isso, pois enquanto não voltasse sua atenção para a casa, não veria o que iria acontecer.

Infelizmente era uma lembrança. Nada mais do que isso, uma lembrança. O fogo devorando cada pedaço do local, o teto explodindo... nada podia ser impedido, simplesmente por que já havia acontecido.

Sentia-se no lugar do garoto, vendo seu mundo ser destruído. Mais tarde ficou sabendo de todos os detalhes, com seus próprios... olhos...

Onde estava Lucas? Onde? Onde?

É nesse exato momento em que ele apalpa sua face e se dá conta de um novo fator: em todo o momento, observou as coisas como um mero espectador. Agora ele estava vendo as coisas pelo ângulo do próprio dono da lembrança.

Estava vendo as coisas pelos olhos de Lucas. E, por consequência, sentindo o que ele sentiu. 

Mesmo sendo o telepata mais poderoso do planeta, ver tais cenas como uma criança não eram a coisa mais agradável do mundo. Sentia seu mundo ruir, suas pernas cederem, seus braços perderem suas forças.

Até que ele ouve passos. Passos fortes, os quais se tornavam cada vez mais altos.

Sua maior preocupação era tomar o controle da situação. Estava sendo afetado pelos temores internos daquele garoto, e sendo vencido! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que...

Charles ergue sua cabeça, tendo a última das surpresas que aquele lugar lhe ofereceria: Podia contemplar, apontado ameaçadoramente para sua cabeça, um rifle terrivelmente ameaçador. Um barulho é ouvido e, por um curto período de tempo, teve a certeza de que seria alvejado na cabeça. A sensação era tão real que por puro instinto ele se desligou da mente de Lucas.

Sua cabeça zunia um pouco. Tinha experiência e poder, mas até ele tinha dificuldades para acessar e sair assim, de forma tão brusca.

Quando finalmente conseguiu deter o barulho, ele se deu conta do que acontecia "do lado de fora". Teve a desagradável surpresa de descobrir que estava no chão, caído. E nem era o pior que podia acontecer.

Acessar aquelas memórias não fora algo muito bom, nem pra ele, nem para Lucas. Tanto que o rapaz agora apontava um dos dedos para Xavier, do qual faiscas estalavam.

A partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito, mas muito rápido. Temendo pela vida de seu mentor, Jamie salto nas costas de Lucas, segurando-o. Não que um garoto como ele pudesse fazer muito, mas o fato de suas outras duplicatas fazerem a mesma coisa era incomodo. 

- Fiquem longe de mim - as únicas palavras que Jean pôde ouvir, antes de começar a perder os sentidos - fiquem longe de mim - lentamente seus olhos iam fechando e seus sentidos, sumindo - fiquem longe de mim - e, apesar de tudo, tinha absoluta certeza de que o professor encontraria uma alternativa pacifica de parar com tudo aquilo - FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM!!!

Jean não estava mais consciente quando, para a surpresa geral, o jovem jogou todos os "Jamie's" para longe. Mais do que isso, o jovem McCoy, quando abriu seus braços e arremessou as duplicatas para o mais longe possivel, surpreendeu a todos. A todos, mesmo.

A começar por Ciclope, o qual, por uma força inexplicável, forra arremessado contra a parede. Sam, Jubileu, Spiker, Jubileu... todos, sem exceção. 

Conjurando um poderoso escudo de ventos em torno de si e de Charles, Tempestade consegue se proteger. Seja o que for aquilo, afetou a todos. Era como se ele estivesse empurrando a todos em todas as direções, algo que conseguiriam se Jean usasse sua telecinése para afastar todas as pessoas que estavam próximas.

Com a exceção de que Jean nunca conseguiu um efeito tão forte assim. Podia ver as duplicatas de Madrox em vários lugares, Logan cravando suas garras na arvore... realmente ele queria afastar o que o incomodava, mas acabou atingindo a todos.

Quando finalmente sentiu a força diminuir, Ororo apenas viu o jovem McCoy se desligar do chão e, tal como um míssil, singrar os céus, indo embora dali. 

- Charles...

- Eu sei. - ele estava bastante dolorido - Vá atrás dele, Tempestade. Em seu estado atual, não sabemos os problemas que ele pode causar, e uma vez que Jean não está em condições de agir, você é a única que pode segui-lo.

- Sim - e alçava vôo atrás do jovem McCoy. Tinha que detê-lo, tinha que impedi-lo de causar maiores danos, custe o que custar.

Só esperava chegar a tempo. Somente isso.

Aos poucos Logan ia se recuperando. Xavier ficava em total silêncio, procurando uma resposta. O que seria capaz de paralisar e causar dor, daquela forma, a uma pessoa como seu amigo que, há muito tempo, já aprendeu o significado da palavra "dor ao extremo"?

Quanto ao resto dos X-men e dos Novos Mutantes...

Aos poucos alguns iam se erguendo, outros eram ajudados pelos que conseguiram se segurar. Sam estava com a cabeça zunindo, Berserker, Amanda e Jubileu ainda estavam caídos no chão. Um pouco doloridos, mas conscientes. Noturno, o qual se teleportou no momento em que todos foram arremessados, ajudava o professor Xavier a voltar para sua cadeira. Kitty atravessava a parede da casa, uma vez que, devido ao hábito de estar se chocando constantemente com as coisas, se tornou intangível quando tudo começou. 

Quanto a Ciclope, o mesmo ajudava Jean a se erguer, preocupado.

- Jean! Jean! Ai, droga! Jean!

Para Jamie Madrox, vulgo "homem - múltiplo", a situação não era das melhores. Todas as sua duplicatas estavam espalhadas - até mesmo seus amigos tinham dificuldade para saber quem era o original - de modo que o "montinho" deixaria de ser sua brincadeira favorita. Já fizeram tal coisa em outras pessoas para testar sua força, mas nem Jean o arremessou tão longe assim. Havia um no topo da casa, outro preso no galho da árvore, um perto da porta, outro perto do professor Xavier...

Para Ororo a situação não era das melhores. Nem ela, a qual um dia fora idolatrada como uma deusa, estava acreditando. Mas que velocidade aquele garoto se movia!

- Pela deusa! - a domadora dos ventos era guiada pelo seu servo em grande velocidade - que velocidade! Nem Jean se move assim!

Sim, não se movia. Na verdade, havia uma velocidade limite para a qual um corpo sem proteção podia se locomover antes de começar a sofrer da pior forma possível os efeitos do atrito. Ela tinha uma vantagem, estava sendo carregada pelo vento, criando uma espécie de barreira de ar ao seu redor. Tecnicamente falando um dia Jean poderia fazer o mesmo com sua telecinése, mas... e quanto a ele? Como um garoto da idade de Vampira poderia Ter um poder mais forte do que o de Jean? Se não tivesse conjurado um escudo de vento, teria sido arremessada também. 

- Espere, jovem McCoy! Espere! - gritava, sabendo que era um tanto quanto inútil. Pouco sabia, pouco entendia o que se passava pela cabeça daquele jovem, mas ele estava assustado. Algo o assustou, e muito. Não o culpava, era um jovem com problemas como todos ali, mas tinha que detê-lo. 

E não era verdade? Kurt tinha o problema de sua aparência, Vampira o de não poder tocar em ninguém, Kitty o de tentar seguir sua vida antes de seus poderes aparecerem, Scott o de se dedicar por completo para seguir adiante com o sonho de Charles, Logan com seu passado desconhecido e ela, com seu pavor de lugares fechados.

Todos tinham problemas, todos. As vezes se pegava imaginando o que aconteceria se não tivesse sido idolatrada como deusa por um período de sua vida. Provavelmente de uma ladra teria se tornado uma pessoa obcecada pelos seus poderes, enxergando-se como uma verdadeira soberana.

Fazendo uso de uma manobra rápida, Ororo passa por debaixo de Lucas e para há poucos metros na sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem.

- Lucas, por favor... pare. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas deixe-me ajudá-lo. 

- Saia da frente. - sua voz estava séria e seus olhos, fechados.

- Por favor... eu nem sequer consigo imaginar os infernos pelos quais você passou, mas... deixe-me ajudá-lo!

- Saia da minha frente. - sua voz era totalmente desprovida de emoção.

- Eu sei que você deve estar confuso, jovem McCoy. Mas por favor, tente enxergar além do que está diante dos seus olhos!

- SAIA... DA... MINHA... FRENTE!!!! - ele abre os olhos os quais faiscavam.

Faiscavam?

- Grande deusa... - Ororo o olhava, atônica. Aquilo... eram os poderes de Berserker! Então ele os absorveu?!?!?!?

Se fosse assim, então por que suas mãos começavam a faiscar também? Na verdade, por que ela podia ver eletricidade pulsando por todo o seu corpo? Seria isso, teria ele os mesmos poderes que Vampira? 

Mas ele não tocou em Berserker... como era possível? 

Não, ela o viu arremessando Jean para longe como se não fosse nada, assim como todos os demais. Ele era um telecinético muito poderoso, isso já tinha percebido. Em verdade já tinha visto mutantes com mais de uma mutação, como Jean, que possuía telecinése e telepatia, mas havia uma coerência entre eles, eram poderes mentais, o que não era o caso daquele garoto. Absorção e telecinése? 

Tempestade ficaria ali parada pelo resto da noite, divagando sobre que diabos de mutação aquele garoto havia sofrido, até que sua linha de pensamentos é interrompida por um barulho muito, mas muito forte.

E deveras familiar.

Um trovão.

Ela olha para os céus - na verdade, para as nuvens que estavam pouco acima de ambos - e percebe que ele vai mudando rapidamente, ficando mais negro, acizentado - não podia ser, podia? - e faiscando. Bastante.

- Pela deusa... - Tempestade não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam - grande deusa - nunca, mas nunca imaginaria tal coisa. Podia ouvir o estrondo dos raios se movendo entre as nuvens, o clarão gerado por eles - mãe Gaia, o que e isso? - e, finalmente, caindo.

Trovões. O som ecoando pelas nuvens era inconfundível, e vez ou outra algum caindo apenas a deixava mais impressionada.

- Mãe misericordiosa... você... você também controla o clima? - ela estava estática. Mal conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, tampouco no que seus lábios haviam pronunciado.

Como era possível existir um mutante assim? 

Como?

***

- Socorro - ele desfalecia nos braços de Tabitha, sem força alguma para reagir.

- Lucas! - ela estava surpresa. Na verdade, assustada. Pouco depois olha para frente, percebendo que Tempestade caminhava em sua direção - o que você fez com ele?

- Ele estava descontrolado e tive que acalmá-lo - falava, respirando pesadamente e tentando não perder sua pose, pois era a única coisa da que dispunha naquele momento - eu vou levá-lo comigo, Tabitha. Ele poderá se recuperar no instituto.

- Aí, não parece que ele queria ir contigo não, sacou! - Todd pulava na frente dela, encarando-a.

- Poupe-me de suas palavras, Tolansky - uma pequena corrente de vento o empurra para longe - esse jovem precisa de cuidados, não me impeça.

- Olha, dona Ororo... eu não sei o que tá havendo, mas eu acho melhor ele ficar aqui, ao menos por essa noite - Tabitha, ainda segurando-o, murmurava - e ele não parecia querer ir com a senhora, não.

- Tabitha, você não tem a menor idéia do que esse jovem acabou de passar, e ficar aqui de nada ajudará, você sabe disso - e olhava pra Fred, Lance, Pietro e Todd - ou eu estou errada?

- Não, mas - droga! Por que concordou com ela? - eu acho que devíamos ao menos respeitar a opinião dele, não concorda? Seria o que o Professor Xavier diria. 

- Sim, é verdade... mas me diga, o que ele conseguirá aqui? Vocês não são médicos. Não são professores. E quanto a Irmandade dos Mutantes, Tabitha... acha que eles podem fazer algo por ele? Esse rapaz precisa de ajuda, não de alguém que deixe agir de maneira irresponsável.

- Ele não é irresponsável - Tabitha lembrava-se do belo jantar que provou. Mais do que isso, de como a casa estava arrumada, as luzes só usadas quando necessárias, a graxa que ele havia acabado de limpar, provavelmente estava mexendo com alguma máquina, a conversa que tiveram... ficou surpresa ao ver que alguém como ele cuidava sozinho de uma casa - nem um pouco, dona Ororo. E se quer saber, ele tem mais responsabilidade do que seus "X-men".

- Isso é discutível, mas eu não permitirei que esse jovem permaneça aqui.

- Aí, Tempestade - Lance, de braços cruzados, se colocava entre Ororo e Thabita - quer ver por que nos chamam de "Irmandade" dos mutantes? - Blob estava atrás de Lance, Pietro encostado em Blob com um sorriso maroto, e Groxo sentado no ombro de Fred, puxando uma cadeira com a língua e fazendo malabarismo. Lance, por sua vez, estalava seus dedos, e um rápido tremor era sentido por todos ali.

- Não tenho tempo para brincar com vocês, senhor Alvers.

- Quem falou em brincar? Não me lembro dele ter dito que queria ir com você, então... o que acha de nos levar... a todos nós?

Aquilo estava ficando muito, mas muito complicado. Embora não demonstrasse, estava bastante machucada. Sentia vários músculos de seu corpo desobedecerem aos seus comandos, fora alguns que estavam quase travados, além de sua perna esquerda, a qual estava queimada. Não estava em condições de enfrentar a Irmandade de Mutantes, não naquelas condições. Mesmo que tal grupo perca muito de sua força sem um líder no comando, não era páreo para eles naquelas condições. Não sem colocar em risco toda a estrutura daquele dormitório.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, ela lentamente vai recuando e, quando está do lado de fora do alojamento, alça vôo. Não era inteligente causar problemas ali, seria bem melhor voltar com reforços. Isso, claro, se algum dos X-men estivesse em condições de agir, e a julgar pelo estado deles, começava a ter suas suspeitas...

E que a deusa tivesse piedade daquele jovem.

- Gostei de ver, Lance - Tabitha, apesar de tudo, não perdia a chance de alfinetá-lo - não sabia que você tinha coragem de peitar a Tempestade!

- Claro que tenho. - uma gota descia pela sua testa. Não acreditava que ousou desafiar uma mulher que muitos já chamaram de deusa, e com excelentes motivos! - e ai, como é que ele tá?

- Ele apagou. Mas não acho que ele esteja legal. 

- Fred, pega umas talas. Pietro, ele é um pouco mais alto que você, mas suas roupas devem servir.

- E eu, o que que eu faço? - Todd pulava para todos os lados.

- Fica de guarda para o caso da bruxa aparecer.

- O que?!?! Mas e se ela me atacar?

- A gente ouve.

Seguindo as ordens de Lance, os demais começavam a Agir. Ele segura nas pernas de Lucas e, carregando-o com a ajuda de Tabitha, o coloca no sofá da sala, com a cabeça no colo da loira explosiva.

Era uma surpresa para Tabitha aquela atitude de Lance, pela primeira vez não teve a menor vontade de tirar um sarro de sua cara. Bom, só um pouquinho.

Enquanto isso, o novo hóspede do dormitório havia recebido de bom grado o abraço de Morpheus. 

Para ele, Lucas Blaire McCoy, a noite chegava ao fim.

Mas, para seus "amigos" da Irmandade dos Mutantes, estava apenas começando...


	6. Lembranças de um Passado Esquecido

****

O TOQUE DE LUCAS

CAPÍTULO 6 : Lembranças de um Tempo Esquecido

"Alison"

"Alison"

"Alison"

"Alison"

"Alison"

- ALISON!!!

- Quem é Alison? - ele toma um susto tão grande ao ver Todd acima dele que rola da cama, tombando violentamente contra o chão.

- Ai!!!! - como era dolorido o choque sofrido pelos seus ossos logo ao acordar - Ai, como dói!!!

- Ih, foi mal, ai! - Todd pulava do parapeito da cama, caindo ao lado dele! - Foi mal, viu!

- Ai! - com um esforço hercúleo ele se erguia, sentando-se no chão - o que... Todd Tolansky? É você? O que você está fazendo aqui no meu quarto? Aliás, o que faz aqui na minha casa? - e balançava a cabeça, tentando recompor as idéias.

- Ué, cê não se lembra não, é? - Todd capturava uma mosca com a língua e a mastigava - tá brincando que não se lembra?

- A única coisa que sinto é meu corpo meio dolorido e... saco, mal tenho forças para me erguer! O que houve? Como entrou aqui em casa?

- Casa? - Todd não era conhecido pela sua inteligência, mas não demorou muito para ele somar um mais um e encontrar três, digo, dois! - Aqui é o dormitório da Fraternidade de Bayville, cara! 

- De novo? Estou pegando o péssimo hábito de apagar! Putz, o que foi que aconteceu desta vez? 

- Tá brincando, né? A gente ficou até tarde de olho para ver se a bruxa do tempo não ia volta, e você não se lembra de nada?

- Bruxa... do tempo? Mas de quem você está falando?

- Daquela X-men, a Tempestade!

- X-men? - ele forçava suas lembranças, tentando se lembrar - Tempestade? - havia algo importante que não lhe vinha a mente, mas o que seria?

- Caraca, cê tá mau mesmo, heim! - Todd erguia o braço, obrigando Lucas a olhar ao redor e ver, encostado na cama, um sonolento Lance.

- Ele também...?

- Todos nós ficamos! Eu é que não dormi direito por que o Fred ronca que nem um porco! - e capturava outra mosca.

- Todd, eu realmente não me lembro do que aconteceu, você poderia me explicar?

- Cê caiu aqui na Fraternidade e a bruxa do tempo tava na tua cola, dai ela ameaçou atacar todo mundo pra te levar e a gente não deixou, cê tava todo esgotado, mal se agüentando em pé. 

- Ainda não entendi quem é essa tal de bruxa do tempo.

- É a tal da Ororo, que mora no instituto Xavier! - falava um impaciente Todd, o qual não estava acostumado à aquele grau de desinformação.

- O Instituto? Está dizendo que uma mulher ficou me perseguindo e... e... espera, agora eu me lembro, fui até o instituto ontem depois que tinha trazido Tabitha e... e... 

- Lembrou? Então conta, que eu tô loco pra sabe!

- Eu não me lembro, mas sei que é algo muito, mas muito importante. Lembra de como ela estava?

- A bruxa? Ah, ela também não parecia inteirassa, disso eu tenho certeza!

- Ferida? Tufo... Todd, me diz uma coisa... o instituto possui algum tipo de proteção... armas?

- Na entrada, bloqueando qualquer engraçadinho, por que? - Lucas se ergue bruscamente e, percebendo que estava vestido, caminha lentamente para fora do quarto - eí, aonde cê vai?

- Shhh!!! Quer acordar os outros, por acaso?

- Eu tô poco me lixando, pra onde cê vai? - Todd captura outra mosca.

- Para o Instituto Xavier, é claro. Escuta, já ouviu falar em "refeição saudável"? - e caminhava em direção a porta, mandando um olhar para Lance. Não sabia por que, mas ao vê-lo dormindo, era como se algo muito, mas muito importante voltasse à sua mente, mas... o que seria? Estava deslocado, ainda mais sabendo que perdeu boa parte da festa mais uma vez, mas saber que Lance o protegeu o deixava AINDA mais inquieto, como se algo estivesse prestes a vir à tona, quase explodindo e, mesmo assim, ele não conseguisse se lembrar do que era.

- Que foi? - perguntava Todd, mastigando o que restava da mosca

- Ele... me lembra alguém...

***

Se para alguns a noite foi ruim, para outros foi péssima, ainda mais para o grupo de mutantes reunidos ao redor da mesa, degustando seu café da manhã. E, a respeito da agitação da noite anterior, alguns gostariam que tudo não tivesse passado de um grande pesadelo.

Em sua cadeira, Xavier sentia um leve formigamento no braço, fruto da queda que sofreu. Mas, comparado com o que os demais passaram, era relativamente leve a sua chaga. Praticamente todos ali estavam sentindo dores por todo o corpo e, mesmo tendo dormido na melhor posição possível, sentiam como se tivessem passado a noite com um socador batendo em seus corpos.

Jubileu era uma. Seu ombro direito doía quando ela erguia a xícara de café, enquanto que Amanda tinha um galo na cabeça. Os rapazes não estavam em melhor estado, muito pelo contrário. Sam tinha uma tala no joelho, Berserker estava com a cabeça enfaixada... até mesmo Ororo tinha talas no braço devido as queimaduras que sofreu e não conseguiu se recuperar. Scott sentia uma dor bastante incômoda nas costas, de modo que os únicos inteiros ali eram Kitty, Noturno, Wolverine e Vampira, os quais estavam tomando o café da manhã ao lado dos demais.

Um silêncio tomava conta do local, e não era preciso ser telepata para entender o que era. Já foi jovem como a maioria dos alunos ali, era fácil entender o sentimento que eles experimentavam.

- Gente, o que acham de irmos hoje até a praia? - Vampira tentava animar os amigos - Tá fazendo um sol daqueles, o que acham?

- Prefiro ficar pra ver se a Jean melhora - Scott respondia secamente.

- Praia? Eu tô todo quebrado! - Jamie, o qual pela primeira vez não estava dividido, estava com as pernas e os braços enfaixados. De todos, ele fora o que recebeu a maior parte do "empurrão", e estar dividido não ajudou em nada a diminuir o dano, pelo contrário, apenas piorou, visto que, quando resolveu se juntar, sentiu a dor de todas as suas duplicatas. Definitivamente o McCoy não sabia brincar de montinho...

- Eu ainda não entendo como aquele garoto escapou de você - Logan, teimoso como sempre, voltava ao assunto que muitos ali preferiam esquecer - você não nos muitos detalhes ontem, Ororo.

- Logan, creio que...

- Tudo bem, Charles. Não tinha dito nada antes por que o espirito de todos aqui já estava deveras ferido. Mas da última vez que o vi, ele estava no dormitório da Fraternidade de Bayville - e sorvia um café bem forte, antevindo a reação de todos. Logan estava certo, afinal, ela não foi a única a perder sua noite de sono, todos ali sofreram as conseqüências e não estava sendo muito justa em guardar tais informações para si mesma. E a julgar pelo olhar do amigo, era essa a intenção dele.

- Como é? - Scott, contrariando as dores na coluna, se erguia - Eu sabia que tinha o dedo do Lance nessa história!

- Que droga, deve Ter sido idéia do Pietro!

- Não acredito que a Tabitha tenha tomado partido disso - Amanda balançava a cabeça - não acredito!

- Pois pode acreditar! - Scott voscirava - professor, isso tá me cheirando a problemas! O senhor se lembra do que houve quando a Wanda chegou aqui, não lembra?

- Lembro muito bem, Scott. Mas peço que se acalmem. TODOS vocês - E a maioria se senta, menos Scott - Scott...

- Professor, eu insisto! Veja a Jean, que ainda não se recuperou. Ontem foi um ferimento na cabeça, o que será amanhã? Se ao menos o professor McCoy estivesse aqui, talvez...

- Eu conversei com Hank, ele irá chegar hoje. Mas não creio que o incidente de ontem tenha sido proposital.

- Mesmo que não tenha sido, ainda assim colocou em risco a vida de todos. Temos que ficar em alerta, pelo menos.

- Charles, o que o caolho fala tem sentido - Logan defendia o argumento dele pela primeira vez - conosco ou contra nós, esse garoto é tão perigoso quanto aquela filha de Magneto, que só queria matar o próprio pai e destruir o que estivesse em seu caminho, lembra-se?

- Eu entendo, Logan. Entendo perfeitamente o que querem dizer, mas eu receio que isso será resolvido em breve.

- Em breve? Quando?

- Mais breve do que imagina. Só depois de acessar a mente daquele rapaz é que pude compreender um pouco de sua personalidade. 

- Eu também estou confusa, Charles - Ororo o encarava, receosa de falar algo que apenas agravasse a situação. Não que temesse que Charles não a compreendesse, mas sabia que uma palavra mal colocada iria piorar ainda mais os ânimos dos jovens presentes - o que era tão importante que... o que foi, Logan?

- Esse cheiro... eu nunca esqueço um cheiro... nunca!

- O que foi? É o Dentes - de - Sabre outra vez? - Kitty se encolhia só de pensar na possibilidade - espero que não, por favor!

- Pior! - Wolverine se erguia, fazendo surgir suas garras - é o garoto! Ele está aqui!

Desnecessário dizer a reação de quase todos os presentes, de modo que nem mesmo os apelos do professor Xavier os fariam ficar sentados.

***

- Cara, cê tem certeza disso?

- Claro. - havia uma certa mágoa em sua voz - tenho que assumir a responsabilidade pelo que eu tenha feito, mesmo que não me lembre de tudo.

- Cê tá doido, os X-men vão te despedaçar assim que cê entrar na mansão deles!

- De novo esse papo de X-men... pensei que aquilo fosse um instituto de pesquisa, não uma base de super-heróis!

- É as duas coisas! O chato do professor Xavier fica falando pra eles que temos que usar nossos poderes para o bem das pessoas, mas se esquece que essas mesmas pessoas nos maltratam!

Lucas preferiu não falar nada, primeiro por que sentiu um certo ódio na voz de Todd, segundo por que já estava afogado demais em seus problemas particulares para tomar partido de outros.

- Estranho, o interfone não funciona - ele observava o aparelho atentamente - hmmm....

- Que foi? 

- Não sinto corrente alguma passando por ele, algum circuito deve estar queimado... Tufo! Por que esse jardim tem que ser tão grande e... ei!!! - ele olha para Todd ao vê-lo saltar para cima do muro.

- Ai, se faz tanta questão, a gente pula o muro, falou? Mas cuidado com as armas!

- Armas?!?!?

- É, esse campo é todo protegido contra invasores, mas não agora. 

- Eu... - ele observava o portão trancado - espera - o interfone inoperante, Todd parado encima do muro - espera, eu... céus, eu me lembro... eu me lembro!!! Lembrei o que houve!

- Sério?!?!? Pô, então conta, que eu tô curioso como a bruxa do tempo ficou daquele jeito!

- Foi aqui, eu... o interfone não funcionava, estava tarde e resolvi pular o muro e... TUFO! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?!?!?

***

- Eu vô acaba com a raça daquele sujeito! - Berserker batia na mesa - ah, se vou!

- Segura tua onda, topetudo - Logan olhava atravessado para ele, acalmando-o - Charles, o que vamos fazer?

Xavier cruzava os braços. Podia sentir o olhar penetrante de todos os seus pupilos, a espera de alguma palavra de conforto, alguma ordem... qualquer coisa.

Os curtos momentos nos quais ficou em silêncio foram mais do que suficientes para deixá-los com os nervos a flor da pele. Sabia que uma palavra mal colocada seria mais do que suficiente para iniciar uma confusão sem precedentes, no entanto havia algo mais importante em jogo do que a apreensão de todos ali.

Não os culpava. Nem mesmo a Scott. Via um líder natural nele e sentia que, apesar de se sentir um tanto quanto incapaz, o mesmo tentava passar um semblante de confiança para os demais, e estava conseguindo, tendo em vista que aparentemente todos os demais alunos estavam apoiando suas decisões.

Mas suas convicções estavam sendo minadas uma a uma devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Logan não demorar para sentir o estado emocional do caolho, o qual estava bem pior do que o de todos, e não o culpava. Mesmo mais atentos, não estavam em condições de enfrentar um ataque, ainda mais de alguém que, mesmo depois de enfrentar a todos, foi capaz de deixar naquele estado alguém que já fora idolatrada como uma Deusa.

- Não precisam Ter medo - Xavier falava calmamente - ele não adentrará no terreno do instituto enquanto Não for convidado.

- Charles, ainda assim é muito perigoso - Ororo se aproxima - eu mesmo vi o que ele é capaz de fazer. Você mesmo ficou preocupado a respeito de aceitar Wanda aqui dentro, e os olhos dele, eu... era o mesmo olhar que aquela garota carregava para todos os lados. 

- Está certa. Não posso pedir que assumam um risco antes de mostrar que ele não existe... - ele é interrompido quando todos ouvem uma batida na porta.

Antes mesmo que eles tivessem tempo de reagir, Charles locomoveu sua cadeira em direção a porta, abrindo-a. Independente de qualquer ordem que ele pudesse vir a dar, Scott segurava os ôculos, Spyker fazia espinhos surgirem em seu corpo, noturno se teleportava para perto do professor, Berserker tinha faíscas saindo das mãos e magma tinha as mãos aquecidas. Seja o que fosse, não iria ser tão fácil dessa vez e...

- Unf! - Logan passava à frente de Xavier - esse cheiro, conheço esse cheiro... É VOCÊ, SEU MOLEQUE!!!

SE Todd borrou as calças ou não, isso ninguém saberia. A grande verdade era que sua expressão - gerada ao ver tantas pessoas apontando para ele - representava o mais puro medo.

- Eí! Eu vim em paz! - e dava um salto para trás - vai com calma ai!

- Pare, Logan - Xavier fazia ele retrair suas garras - bom dia, Todd. Posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu só vim ver se o caminho tava seguro, só isso! - ele estava mais branco do que o normal - Não vim brigar, paz! - e sinalizava, cada vez mais assustado. Não que os X-men o amedrontassem, mas o rosto deles não era dos mais amigáveis naquela hora.

- Vai sonhando que a gente acredita! - Scott já estava na porta com seus ôculos semi-erguidos, pronto para abrir um rombo no peito de Groxo e de tudo mais o que estivesse em seu caminho.

- Calma, Scott. Eu acredito em você, Todd. - e continuava observando-o. Na verdade, parecia olhar através dele, mais exatamente para o portão - Diga-me, ele não vai entrar?

- Quem, professor? - Scott se adiantava.

- Ele - e apontava para Lucas, o qual, bem distante, estava atrás do portão, como se estivesse esperando um convite. A cadeira dele se move para a surpresa de Scott e Logan, os quais começam a segui-lo. - bom dia, Lucas. Creio que não fomos ainda devidamente apresentados. Meu nome é Charles Xavier.

- Não da maneira que eu esperava. Meu nome é Lucas. Lucas Blaire McCoy. - e não lhe escapou o fato de Scott quase estar pulando em seu pescoço, a julgar pelos seus dentes cerrados.

- E, pelo visto, há algo que você gostaria de conversar comigo, não é mesmo?

- Sim, é sobre ontem a noite e... bem, preciso conversar com o senhor.

- E... o que está esperando para entrar? 

- Um convite. Minha mãe me ensinou a pedir licença antes de entrar na casa dos outros, se bem que eu ignorei isso ontem - e abaixava a cabeça enquanto a porta se abria.

- Professor! - Logan coloca a mão no ombro de Scott antes que ele piorasse ainda mais a situação.

- E você, como está? - falava, enquanto ambos se moviam em direção a mansão - sente-se bem?

- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Desculpe, causei muitos problemas para o senhor, professor.

- Erros acontecem, Lucas. O que nós podemos fazer é...

- As armas serão ativadas?

- Não. Elas são uma medida de segurança, não precisa se preocupar.

- Segurança contra o que? - ele ficava levemente surpreso, mas se tocava do que acabara de pergunta - esqueça. Já causei problemas demais, não tenho o direito de te incomodar.

- Como quiser - Como esperava. Ele estava preocupado. E assustado. Mais do que isso, estava se recriminando, se martirizando de tal forma que podia sentir à distância seu sofrimento. - Mas estou à sua disposição para conversar, se quiser. Só não se recrimine tanto, Lucas. Sei muito bem que você não teve culpa de nada.

- Céus, professor... eu teria matado o senhor se aqueles caras não tivessem me segurado... - e falava bem baixo, tentando não provar Scott ainda mais.

- Você se lembra de tudo?

- Para o meu desespero, sim. Eu não queria fazer isso. Não queria!

- Eu entendo. O que acha de... o que foi? - ele olha para trás, percebendo que o jovem McCoy havia parado de andar. - algum problema?

- Eu - ele não ousava dar nem um passo sequer - acho que as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis assim - e não seriam, mesmo. Do lado de fora da mansão estavam todos os demais X-men e os Novos Mutantes - conheço esse olhar... _persona non grata_ - e a julgar pelas suas expressões e machucados, estavam prontos para pularem no seu pescoço ao menor movimento.

- Eu administro este instituto, Lucas. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Como? Vê as expressões deles? Eu não os culpo. Todos me odeiam, e eu não os culpo por isso.

- Não vá embora, por favor - tanto ele quanto Xavier e todos os outros se espantam ao ver quem era a autora da frase. Imaginavam que Kitty tinha dito, mas qual foi a surpresa...

- Eu... eu acho que não tenho o direito, vampira - e olhava para todos - não depois de todos os problemas que eu causei

- Você não quer ir embora - ela dava um passo em sua direção - entre, por favor. Por Alison.

- Eu - ele ficava levemente incomodado ao ouvir aquilo. Era não absorvia apenas poderes? - Eu - e olhava de soslaio para Ororo e tudo o que aconteceu - a senhorita está bem?

- Sofri algumas queimaduras leves, meu jovem. Você está bem? - ela se aproxima, colocando a mão em sua cabeça - Seus olhos estão horríveis, não gostaria de entrar? Imagino que ainda não tenha comido, não é mesmo? Venha, estamos tomando café, acompanhe-nos - Aquilo realmente surpreendeu a todos, principalmente Spyker. O que houve para aquela atitude materna de sua tia?

- Eu - ele estava cada vez mais confuso. Não esperava que tal coisa viesse a acontecer, logo estava totalmente sem reação - eu... eu... - ele olha para Todd o qual estava do seu lado com uma cara estranha, mais do que suficiente para ajudá-lo a se decidir - certo. O convite vale para ele? - e apontava para Todd, o qual fez uma cara de nojo.

- Bem - Aquilo era inesperado. Depois de ouvir algumas coisas de Xavier no dia anterior, Ororo começou a entender melhor o que ocorria com Lucas, logo tê-lo à mesa era uma boa forma de colocarem tudo em pratos limpos e dele se redimir com os demais - bem...

- Claro - Xavier se adiantava - venham vocês dois, estão convidados a comerem conosco - e entrava na mansão. Todd com um pulo já pulava para um cadeira, enquanto que Lucas, sentindo calafrios, é obrigado a passar pelo olhar penetrante de todos ali.

Por que não chamou o professor para conversar em particular? Era tão simples, por que foi complicar?

E onde estava o seu tio quando ele mais precisava dele?

Céus... e pensar que só estava há alguns dias naquele lugar... como as coisas podiam ficar piores?

***

Havia algo estranho ali. Sentia como se mil lanças estivessem prestes a atingi-lo. Claro que o fato de estar entre Scott e Logan não ajudava muito, mas estar frente a frente com Xavier era um pouco desconfortante.

Nada pessoal contra ele, mas o olhar penetrante do careca estava se tornando deverás incômodo. Claro que ajudaria - e muito - se Todd pedisse as coisas, ao invés de esticar sua língua para pegar. 

- Tá bom, da próxima vez eu peço! - respondia ao acaso quando Vampira fez um comentário a respeito dos pães.

Quanto a Lucas, o mesmo não conseguia comer. Não naquela situação. Bem, era melhor resolver aquilo tudo o quanto antes, pensava. Assim poderia ir embora e( tentar) resolver sua vida.

- Eu sinto muito por todos os problemas que causei a vocês. Sei que não é a melhor das explicações, mas não tive a intenção de fazer-lhes mal.

- Não teve? - Spyker era o primeiro a se manifestar - olha só como o Jamie está! - e apontava para o garoto, o mais ferido presente - e você não viu nada, a Jean tá lá embaixo na ala hospitalar, sabia?

- Eu lamento - ele respondia simplesmente.

- Lamenta? - Scott quase se ergueu - Lamenta? - aquilo devia ser piada - Você lamenta?

Quanto a Logan, o mesmo apenas analisava a situação. Podia sentir o estado emocional do rapaz através do seu olfato, e sabia que ele falava a verdade, que realmente lamentava.

- Sim, lamento. Eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem justificativa, e que muita gente nessa mesa tá a fim de me dar um pau, mas antes que o façam - e realmente não duvidava disso, pois já sentiu na pele o que é uma pessoa revoltada e indignada com uma situação - só peço por favor que me ouçam.

- Te ouvir? - Berserker estava prestes a explodir - suas desculpas não vão adiantar, olha só o que você fez com a gente!

- O que eu vou dizer não vai diminuir a dor de vocês, mas depois do que eu fiz, devo um mínimo de satisfações acerca do que aconteceu. Não espero que me perdoem, tampouco vim até aqui com tal intuito. Mas depois de estragar a sua noite, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era dar satisfações.

- Hunf! - ele ainda estava com os olhos fixos em Lucas, olhando de forma desconfiada.

- Bem, acho melhor começar pelo começo. Ontem eu resolvi aceitar o convite de Jean e fazer-lhes uma visita, professor. Já era de noite, eu tinha jantado e resolvi aproveitar que não era tão tarde e ver como eram as coisas aqui. Tive uma surpresa ao constatar que o seu interfone não funcionava de jeito nenhum, apesar dos meus esforços.

- E você resolveu pular o muro, não é mesmo? - Charles falava enquanto sorvia uma xícara de café.

- Sim. Meu erro. Comecei a caminhar despreocupado pelo jardim, observando a paisagem. As estátuas, as arvores... até que as coisas começaram a se mover. O chão, as estátuas, o chafariz... quando me dei conta, estava cercado. Armas e mais armas saindo de todos os cantos, brotando diante de mim, ameaçando-me e...

- Ameaçando-o? - Sam exibia um sorriso de puro sarcasmo - espera um pouco, o que quer dizer com "ameaçando-o"?

- Eu... - ele vira o rosto, tentando não encarar Samuel Gunthrie. Era a pura verdade, tinha medo de tocar naquele assunto, aquilo que o afligia tanto - eu... - novamente ouvia o barulho da língua de Todd, a qual capturava o pote de manteiga - eu...

- Elas o assustam - Lucas arregala os olhos quando se dá conta de quem havia dito aquilo: Vampira - você ficou em pânico ao vê-las apontadas em sua direção, correto? - ela perguntava em um tom que denotava mais uma certeza do que uma pergunta.

Como ela sabia daquilo, ele não entendia. Mas o jeito que o encarava, era como se o conhecesse de longa data, mas... como?

- S-sim - respondia vacilando - é, eu... quando me dei conta - seu rosto estava tão abaixado que sua face sequer podia ser vista - estavam lá, me cercando, me ameaçando, eu... aquilo me fez perder o controle, eu... 

- Mas se é assim, por que nos atacou? - Kitty começava a entender a situação, mas alguma coisa não fazia sentido.

- Por que eu - ele suspira profundamente, diante do que iria dizer - achei que...

- AIII!!!! - Todd tem sua língua capturada. Mais impressionante é o fato de que a mão de Lucas segurou sua língua em pleno ar com uma velocidade impressionante, até mesmo para as pessoas ali dentro - BINHA LINGUA!!!

- Todd - ele se virava calmamente para o homem-sapo - importasse de parar com isso? Por acaso sua mãe nunca te ensinou a pedir as coisas?!?!?

- AIII!!! Desculpe, eu duro te peto e...

- É falta de educação ficar mostrando a língua para os outros, sabia? - e soltava a língua de Todd de tal forma que ele, quando a retrai, cai para trás, derrubando a cadeira. Demora alguns segundos para ele se erguer, surpreso. Poucas pessoas eram capazes daquilo. Podia não ser o mutante mais forte das redondezas, mas sua língua possuía uma força incrível, capaz de erguer móveis e pessoas! Como um sujeito como Lucas conseguiu segurá-la? Melhor ainda, como conseguiu pegá-la assim, tão facilmente? - vai parar?

- Eu...

- Não é educado, Todd - ele dá um toque de leve na tigela aonde estavam as frutas e a mesma segue deslizando até onde ele estava e para exatamente quando chega nele - peça, do contrário as pessoas vão começar a sentir repulsa em ficar ao seu lado, tudo bem?

- Tudo - e massageava o músculo, surpreso ao ver a tigela vindo em sua direção. A ruiva não estava ali, foi o McCoy quem fez aquilo?

- Professor, o que eu quero que o senhor entenda é que nunca foi minha intenção atacá-los, eu... eu... me senti... acuado. Em perigo.

- Garoto, você paralisou meus músculos. Sentiu-se acuado naquela hora?

- Sim, quando você sacou suas garras. E depois que eu... aham, "empurrei" Jean, e todos me olhavam daquela forma, como se eu fosse um... um...

- Perigo? - Logan falava.

- Não.

- Ameaça? - Falava Kitty.

- Inimigo? - Noturno entrava na conversa.

- Um monstro? - Xavier se fazia presente. Tinha uma boa idéia do que Lucas estava querendo dizer, mas não conseguia entender os motivos.

- O que, um demônio? - Todd, o qual esvaziava a boca para falar, ainda mais com medo de ter sua língua esticada de novo, falava em tom de brincadeira.

Não imaginava que estivesse tão certo. Ainda mais quando Lucas olhou para ele e concordou com a cabeça, mais do que suficiente para ele engasgar.

De seu canto, Vampira apenas observava. Começou a ter alguns sonhos estranhos desde que tocou nele, e sentia uma dor enorme quando Todd havia dito aquilo. E, ao tocar no assunto das armas, podia sentir uma dor enorme.

Dor por Lucas. Dor pelo que ele estava sentindo.

- Me desculpem. Eu estava fora de controle - e olhava para Ororo.

- Você Não tem culpa, Lucas - Xavier só não se ergue devido a sua deficiência - veja, todos aqui já tiveram problemas. Scott destruiu o teto do orfanato aonde vivia, Noturno causou muita confusão certa vez na vila aonde morava, Spike quase perfurou alguns amigos na escola, Vampira...

- Coloquei um rapaz em coma em uma festa - ela se adiantava, interrompendo Charles - sabe, durante muito tempo eu tive medo, não entendendo por que podia fazer essas coisas, mas descobri que ficar desse jeito não adiantava de nada. Muitas pessoas tem medo de nós, mas o professor Xavier tem nos ensinado a conviver com isso, a tentar fazer a diferença. Eu sei que você teve a impressão errada ontem a noite, mas os X-men não existem para guerrear, e sim fazerem a diferença, Lucas. O professor Xavier é um grande homem, graças a ele pessoas como nós temos um lugar para morar, um lugar aonde não somos vistos como pessoas diferentes. Sei que não tivemos um bom começo, mas... não nos tema. Ninguém aqui deseja o seu mal. Muitos estão assustados, é verdade... mas não desejamos nada de mal para você.

- Eu sei - ele se erguia - sei que não desejam meu mal - e caminhava na direção dela - mas isso não muda o que eu fiz.

- Não vá embora, nós...

- Olha, vampira... obrigado muito por ter dito isso. Não sei se você absorveu algo mais além dos meus poderes, mas obrigado. Mas eu não vim para Bayville para lutar pela causa dos mutantes, me desculpe.

- Mas você não precisa - ela se erguia, ao passo que outros arregalavam ainda mais os olhos - escute, você ninguém disse que você precisa fazer, isso. Eu só quero te ajudar - e tapava sua boca, dando-se conta do que acabara de fizer.

- Lucas - Xavier entrava na conversa - entendo o que você passa, mas diga-me o que pensa. A cada dia novas pessoas sofrem sua mutação, assim como você e seu tio. Para falar a verdade, eu preferia infinitamente que esse preconceito não existisse, mas ainda não chegamos a esses dias. Criei os X-men para promover a paz entre humanos e mutantes e, acima de tudo, proteger os humanos de mutantes extremistas, que desejam o fim da raça humana. Me pergunto várias vezes se verei o dia em que esse sonho se tornará realidade, se serão vocês que o verão. Mas não podemos fugir para sempre. A cada ano eu recebo novos mutantes aqui, pessoas que precisam de ajuda. Pessoas cuja família não entende o motivo de seus filhos e filhas serem diferente e, achando que eu posso curá-los, enviam-nos até mim. Mas eu não posso curar os mutantes, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é dar o meu melhor para curar o pensamento humano de sempre odiar o que é diferente.

- O senhor esta certo, tem coisas que não dá para fugir - e se virava para o professor - mas eu não vim aqui para lutar pela causa dos mutantes, lamento - e continuava andando até Vampira - sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, que devem haver milhares de pessoas por ai sofrendo preconceito e discriminação, mas... no momento, não tenho o menor interesse nisso. - e parava ao lado da Vampira - obrigado pelo apoio, Vampira - havia um sorriso muito, mas muito belo em sua face - muito obrigado, mesmo.

- Não cometa o mesmo erro que o seu tio cometeu, Lucas - Vampira não sabia explicar por que sentia uma compaixão enorme pelo mutante à sua frente - o senhor McCoy...

- Sumiu por uns tempos, não é? Bem, é sobre isso o que eu quero falar sobre ele, sobre como funcionam as mutações. Como ele fez para detê-las por tanto tempo.

- Não podem ser detidas - Scott perdera a raiva e tentava forçosamente sentir um pouco de compaixão por ele - veja os meus olhos, eu tenho que usar esses ôculos para não machucar ninguém. Tive que aprender a conviver com isto, e não me odeio. 

- Talvez elas não possam ser detidas... ou talvez sim. Pode ser muito legal ser um mutante do tipo "Barbie e Ken", Scott... mas e se você fosse um garoto qualquer cuja mutação o deformasse? Ou o deixasse de uma forma que não pudesse esconder? 

- Eí! - Kurt se erguia - espera um pouco, eu não tenho problemas com ninguém! Vivia na Alemanha e...

- Você vivia em uma cidade grande, ou em um povoado?

- Em um povoado, oras. 

- É compreensível. 

- Eí, cuidado com essa língua, engraçadinho! - Spike apontava espinhos para ele! - O Kurt vai todo dia assistir as aulas e não tem problemas nenhum, se quer saber! - Amanda dá um tapa na testa e procura esconder sua face. Não conseguia acreditar no que os hormônios dos rapazes estavam fazendo. Era tão difícil assim eles entenderem aonde Lucas queria chegar?

- Ah, você é o Kurt... é, tem semelhança - pela primeira vez Lucas se dirige pessoalmente ao sujeito azulado, o qual lhe era bastante familiar - me diz uma coisa, usa algum disfarce? É seu poder se disfarçar?

- Não, eu uso um indutor de imagens.

- Indutor? - Lucas pisca rapidamente - Quer dizer, um Holoprojetor de bolso? Está dizendo que carrega um manipulador Luminoso capaz de gerar imagens alternadas em períodos longos?

- Hã... eu acho que é isso, por que? - Ele perguntava, não se prendendo as especificações técnicas, coisas de McCoy.

- Se não possuísse algo assim, como assistiria as aulas? 

- Eu... - ele estava levemente incomodado pela pergunta. - Ora, o professor Xavier daria um jeito, ora!

- Quantas pessoas tem um aparelho desses, Kurt? - a pergunta, curta e rápida, acerta como uma flecha alguns dos presentes, na verdade, tirando Kurt, os demais rapazes. 

- Sei aonde quer chegar, Lucas - Xavier resolve retomar o rumo da conversa - mas eu faço o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Não estou culpando o senhor, sua iniciativa é excelente. Só estou dizendo que não tenho tempo para ficar lutando uma guerra pela paz entre as espécies. Algumas pessoas tem mutações interessantes como eu já tive a chance de perceber, mas o que me diz de outros que tem sua vida totalmente alterada por causa disso? 

- As mutações simplesmente iriam ocorrer de qualquer jeito, imagino que saiba disso.

- Sim, eu sei. Elas ocorrem ao longo dos séculos, mas de repente elas podem dar um salto astronômico - a mão dele pairava sobre uma cabeleira castanha dividida por uma mecha branca - eu li seus livros, professor Xavier. Só não imaginava que o senhor e autor dos livros que eu tenho acompanhado fossem a mesma pessoa - acariciando docemente os cabelos, ele desce para os lados, tocando gentilmente na orelha e acariciando-as - O senhor é muito famoso nas altas cúpulas do governo nesse assunto.. mas o senhor também me entendeu, não é mesmo? Acho nobre sua atitude, mas muitas pessoas sofrem por causa dos saltos mutagênicos. 

- Lucas... - ele estava sem palavras ao ver o que estava acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos, o que o jovem McCoy fazia diante de todos ali. Até mesmo Todd ficou de boca aberta, deixando a língua toda esticada na mesma de pura surpresa, não acreditando na cena.

- O senhor luta por um mundo aonde a raça antiga possa conviver com aqueles do "novo tipo", eu entendi... mas enquanto isso não acontece, acho que não podemos virar os olhos para outros problemas - Ela não entendia, não compreendia, mas continuava muda.

Sentia aquela mão passeando por sua face, aqueles dedos tocando em seu nariz e acariciando-a. Mais do que isso, sua bochecha era tocada de forma tão gentil, que ela estava ficando extasiada. Em determinado momento o polegar dele desce até seus lábios, de modo que Vampira o beija, tocando em seguida naquela mão. Não era uma mão musculosa, mas o prazer de tocá-la era igualmente extasiante.

- Não se acanhe - Lucas encarava Vampira - vá em frente.

Nunca questione um milagre, ela pensava. Retirando suas luvas ela descobre suas mãos e segura com força a mão que passeava em seu rosto, quase esmagando-a. Era algo tão bom, tão caloroso. 

Era a primeira vez que ela era tocada em meses. Na verdade, já fazia mais de um ano desde que alguém tocara nela, naquela festa traumatizante...

Ele era um pessoa estranha. Chegou assim, do nada, e realizou de surpresa algo que ela queria há tempos, e sem esperar, sem cobrar.

- Dói, não dói?

- Sim - Não conseguia se conter, tampouco queria. Lágrimas começavam a escorrer pela face de Vampira, algo ao qual ela se negara por muito tempo, por mais tempo do que deveria - sim, a cada dia - ela continuava com os olhos fechados. Imaginava que todos os presentes olhavam para eles como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido em seus pescoços, mas nada mais importava. 

Não estava nem ai para o resto do mundo, todo o resto havia perdido a importância. Algumas pessoas só dão valor as pequenas coisas quando as perdem, e para ela, foi um verdadeiro inferno desde que despertou seus poderes mutantes de absorção. 

As meninas estavam impressionadas, mas Ororo olhava aquilo de uma forma bem peculiar, pois a expressão de Vampira lhe lembrava algo... 

Ela olha para o lado, fitando Logan. Ele também conhecia aquele olhar, aquela expressão de puro prazer. Para alguém que não pode receber o mais básico dos carinhos, o toque, encostar em alguém por tanto tempo deveria estar gerando na menina uma reação no mínimo...

- A gente se vê por ai, professor Xavier.- Lentamente ele foi largando as mãos dela e subindo pela sua face, empurrando-a de volta para a cadeira. Realmente sentiu pena quando se afastou e viu os olhos da garota, um olhar da mais pura piedade, mas teve que fazê-lo.

- Eí, espera por mim! - Todd se prepara para saltar quando vê aquela expressão rígida de Lucas e resolve sair da cadeira com bons modos.

- Eí, espera um - Scott apenas vê a porta bater em sua cara, não tendo chance de falar nada. - droga! - e volta sua atenção para a sala do café da manhã, percebendo que Kitty, Jubileu, Amanda e Ororo haviam se levantado e agora estavam bem próximas de Vampira.

Sua expressão era a mesma, lágrimas continuavam saindo de sua face. 

- Vampira, você...

- Ela vai ficar bem, Scott - Kitty o impede de se aproximar.

- Mas... professor, como ele fez aquilo? - e naquele momento ele havia acabado de se tornar mestre em tornar sonoro os pensamentos de todos - quer dizer... como ele foi capaz de tocar em Vampira?

- Receio que eu não saiba a resposta - Charles estava com as mãos cruzadas diante da face, pensativo - mas essa não é a minha maior preocupação no momento. Vampira? 

- Calma, minha jovem - Ororo lhe trazia um pouco de água - está tudo bem, não precisa Ter medo.

- Professor - ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, pensava Scott - como isso é possível? Será que foi algo que eu absorvi dele?

- Acho isso um tanto quanto improvável, Vampira. Me parece que foi ele quem fez isso. Como, eu ainda não sei explicar.

- Mas... mas... eu pensei que nunca poderia tocar em ninguém, eu... 

- Escuta Vampira, não precisa ficar triste, olha, se ele te deixou magoada, a gente...

- Sam, deixa de ser burro! - Amanda dava uma cutucada nele - por que ela estaria triste?

- Não, eu... eu não estou triste, eu... eu...

- Venha, minha jovem - Tempestade a ajudava a se erguer - melhor você vir comigo até o seu quarto, é melhor descansar um pouco.

- Mas eu estou bem, eu só...

- Vá com ela, Vampira - Logan percebia o sentido do olhar de Xavier - Vai ser melhor.

Talvez pela autoridade, imposição ou pelo tom de voz, mas Vampira segue para seu quarto, sendo carregada por Ororo e tendo as outras meninas como escolta.

- E quanto ao... - Kurt desiste de perguntar quando o olhar feroz de Logan o atravessa - ok, ok, deixa eu sair daqui antes que sobre para mim - e se teleporta, sendo que, em seguida, os outros fazem o mesmo, visando pensar melhor longe dali. Era Sábado, teriam tempo de sobra para tanto.

- Obrigado, Logan.

- Charles, eu vi a expressão daquela garota. Ela estava sentindo prazer apenas pelo toque daquele rapaz. 

- Percebi. 

- Como você acha que ele fez tal coisa?

- Eu tinha minhas suspeitas, no entanto...

- Não precisa se preocupar, nenhum deles está por perto, e Lupina está lá fora, ela não irá nos ouvir. Sei que você estava com medo de falar isso na presença deles.

- Não são os poderes daquele jovem que me preocupam, e sim o que ele planeja fazer. 

- Acha que ele conseguirá? Se nem o tio dele que é um geneticista experiente conseguiu, por que ele conseguiria?

- É exatamente por causa disso. Entrei em contato com Hank e ele vai chegar hoje no fim do dia. Mas se tem algo do qual eu sei, é que quando alguém realmente quer fazer algo, nada pode impedi-lo. E o que vimos aqui pode ser um indicio disso. 

- Mesmo com o meu fator de cura eu não agüentaria tocar naquela garota por tanto tempo assim. Seu irmão talvez, mas...

- Não. Ela enfraqueceu o meu irmão quanto tocou nele, mas teve que se afastar, já que a resistência dele não o fazia ficar fraco tão rapidamente. O tempo em que Lucas tocou nela seria suficiente para matar até mesmo o meu irmão. 

- Isso o preocupa?

- Talvez.

- Talvez?

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu não quis falar na presença deles para não deixá-los alarmados, é que... acho que Lucas é muito mais poderoso do que eu imaginava.

- Isso já é bastante óbvio, considerando o que ele fez ontem.

- Sim, mas... receio que ele seja incrivelmente poderoso como outra mutante que conhecemos. 

- Outra mutante? Quer dizer... a filha de Magneto?!?!?

- Exatamente. Se o que ocorreu ontem foi um indicio de seu descontrole, nem quero imaginar o que possa vir a nos acontecer se um dia ele em sã consciência quiser nos atacar...

- Não é apenas isso que te preocupa, não é mesmo? - Charles faz sua cadeira se mover até a janela, de onde vê Todd e Lucas partindo - sobre o que ele disse... você teme que outra pessoa se erga?

- Também. - Xavier observava os demais, pensativo - algumas pessoas tem a capacidade de reunir uma legião de seguidores em volta de si... outros o fazem por necessidade. Você conhece os meus objetivos, assim como eu conheço perfeitamente os de Magnus. Mas quanto a Lucas... a forma como ele fez Todd se comportar...

- Isso não seria algo bom? - Logan olhava para o alto, pensativo - desde que Mística desapareceu, aqueles garotos tem andado sem rumo algum. O que impede que algum deles acorde e passe por algo que os torne um novo Magneto?

- Acho que a pergunta é: o que impede que Lucas se torne um novo Magneto?

***

- Como é que você fez aquilo? 

- Você deve ter muita força nas pernas. E suas juntas devem ter uma articulação tal qual que permitam tais saltos.

- Como é?

- Deixa pra lá, apenas te observando. Não tem medo de te pegarem no meio de um salto?

- Eu saio correndo! - Todd, segurando Lucas no meio de um salto, seguia para o alojamento - eu é que não fico parado, falou!

- E balas, você segura?

- Ah, eu fujo delas!

- Tome cuidado. As pessoas tem o péssimo hábito de temer o que é diferente e atacar o que temem.

- Eitá! Por que tivemos que sair dali tão rápido?

- Eu não queria que o professor continuasse falando. Ia ficar chato ele oferecer a mansão para o que eu iria querer fazer. Pronto, eu fico aqui - ambos "pousam" nos fundos da casa de Lucas - obrigado, Todd. Valeu pelo apoio. 

- Ah, disponha! Mas eu só tava comendo e...

- Eu sei, mas obrigado por ter me acompanhado. Obrigado por ter me dado força, mesmo não percebendo.

- O que cê vai fazer agora? Acho que o Xavier vai ficar pegando o teu pé direto, que nem fizeram com a Vampira.

- Eu sei, mas já pensei em algo. Olha, aviso para o pessoal que depois eu passo no alojamento, ok? Eu tenho que arrumar algumas coisas aqui em casa.

- Ok. Valeu! - E dava um salto alto, caindo na frente da porta de casa - Burp! Eitá café da manhã bão! Acho que vou ser um X-men!!!

- Engraçadinho - e entrava em sua casa. - É, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. Muita coisa, mesmo.

- E ai, foi dar uma volta, é? - Lucas vira a face, reconhecendo aquela voz na hora.

- Olá, Lance. Bom dia para você, também. - e puxava uma cadeira, ignorando o fato dele ter adentrado em sua residência, tampouco o tempo que ele deveria ter esperado pelo se retorno.

- Afinal, McCoy... o que você quer?

- Eu? - Lucas dá um sorriso desdenhoso diante de tal pergunta, enquanto Lance puxa uma cadeira e se senta - eu... - estava com a cabeça cheia daquilo. CHEIA! - eu... eu já não sei, digo, sei o que quero, mas começo a ver que não vai ser tão simples assim.

- Seja o que você quer, não vai conseguir sozinho.

- Sei que não, mas eu preciso da ajuda do meu tio, só isso.

- Bem, ele não está aqui. O Que você fará? Veio de longe, não é mesmo? O que fará se ele não aparecer tão cedo? - e começava a ser erguer, caminhando pela sala.

- Seguirei adiante. - e se erguia também - tenho muitas coisas a tratar com o meu tio, mas não posso ficar apenas na dependência dele e... o que está fazendo?

- Empurrando esse sofá. Vamos, vou te dar uma força aqui. Sua casa está horrível, sabia?

- Eu sei, ainda estou arrumando-a.

- Para que você precisa de uma casa tão grande? - e ajeitava um vaso - pronto, agora sim ficou bonito.

- Você entende de arrumação, Lance? 

- Tive que aprender, meu velho vive trabalhando e minha mãe também, alguém tinha que cuidar da casa. E você?

- Aprendi muita coisa com Tânia.

- Sua mãe? 

- Minha madrasta. Tinha que saber me virar, nunca se sabe quando as coisas poderiam mudar de vez - e seu último comentário fez Lance parar alguns instantes - o que foi?

- Nada, não. 

- E você, sempre morou por aqui? 

- Sim. Bayville é um lugar legal, se você sabe aproveitar. Apareça lá mais vezes, a gente costuma sair pra se divertir.

- É mesmo? E o que vocês fazem para se divertir? 

- Depois eu te mostro. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Hmmm... - ele olha em volta - se vai me ajudar, tome - e lhe joga uma vassoura - cuide da sala, eu vou deixar algo no fogo para comermos enquanto fazemos as coisas aqui.

- Comer? Ainda é cedo!

- Vou deixar algumas coisas fervendo, Lance. Não vou te oferecer qualquer coisa, não é mesmo?

- Todas as pessoas de Nova York são assim?

- Quando se vive na Cozinha do Inferno, você tem que aprender a se cuidar...

Sem mais perguntas, ambos começam a arrumar a casa. Prevendo que aquilo iria demorar, Lucas deixa algo no fogo. Nem ao menos se questionou o motivo dele e Lance estarem tendo aquela conversa, na verdade, não estava se preocupando muito com isso. Sabia que havia algum motivo para Lance estar ali, assim como um igualmente importante para ele responder as coisas com tal naturalidade, mas... não sabia qual era, mas tinha certeza de que, até o final do dia, iria descobrir, de um jeito ou de outro.

***

A despeito do tempo, aquilo demorou muito. Na verdade, bem mais do que esperavam.

Estava com a cabeça cheia de tudo, e limpar a casa o ajudava a se distrair.

No fim, passou a manhã inteira limpando a casa. E, uma vez que havia feito um razoável avanço durante a semana, cuidar do resto não demorou muito, ainda mais com a ajuda de Lance.

Acabaram se conhecendo um pouco mais, mas até onde cada um permitia. Nesse meio período, descobriu que ambos tinham mais em comum do que imaginavam. Na verdade, estava adorando conversar com aquele sujeito, de modo que qualquer pessoa que os visse, poderia jurar que eram velhos amigos se reencontrando e colocando a conversa em dia. 

Já em relação a limpeza, A parte mais difícil foi cuidar de alguns cômodos que, com o tempo, acumularam muita poeira. 

- Agora ficou bom! - Lance estalava os dedos - isso é que é uma casa arrumada!

- Vem cá, por que você não faz o mesmo na Fraternidade?

- Pra que? Aqueles caras não tem a menor noção de preservação, é perda de tempo!

- Já tentou falar com eles?

- Já, mas de nada adiantou. O que tem de bom? O cheio está agradável.

- Cozido, gosta?

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que Pizza, já estou cheio disso! 

- E a comida? Verba da escola?

- Que verba? Desde que o novo diretor assumiu, deixou aquilo abandonado! 

- Ele não fornece alimentos para vocês? - ele o encarava com os olhos arregalados - mas isso é um absurdo! As fraternidades estudantis tem o dever de fornecer o mínimo de recursos para os estudantes, o que inclui refeição, condições de morada e condições higiênicas!

- Vá falar com ele - e dava uma risada - acho que só a diretora Darkholme nos dava o devido respeito, mas ela se foi.

- Vou me lembrar disso - e servia o cozido para ele - cuidado, está quente. - e se sentava em seguida, comendo também.

Na verdade, estava pensando seriamente naquele comentário de Lance. Pelo que sempre soube, Fraternidades eram como casas para alunos que vinham de lugares distantes e tinham poucas condições de se manterem.

- Putz! Fico imaginando como é que aquela louca cozinha!

- Tabitha? 

- Ela mesma! Só sabe pegar as coisas sem pedir!

- Talvez seja assim que ela tenha aprendido as coisas, sabe.

- Falta de educação, isso sim! Ela vive roubando meu jipe!

- Sei. - e continuava comendo - mas acho que você tem razão.

- Tenho, é? - e piscava rapidamente - Sobre o que, a propósito?

- Essa casa... ela é grande demais para uma pessoa só. E dá muito trabalho mantê-la.

- Podemos te ajudar de vez em quanto e...

- Não, Lance. Eu queria reformá-la mais por um desejo antigo, eu... - Lucas apoiava o cotovelo na mesa e encostava sua cabeça ali - muita coisa aconteceu por aqui e eu queria dar um jeito nessa casa, mas sabia que era uma vã tentativa minha de tentar fazer o tempo voltar atrás, quando eu, meu pai e minha mãe morávamos aqui e... cuidado! - Lucas dá a volta e dá um abraço forte em Lance por trás, impedindo-o de engasgar de vez. - Cuidado, cara!

- Gasp! - ele tossia, engolindo de vez o cozido - Argh!!!

- Tudo bem? Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigado mas... espera, você já tinha me dito que morava aqui antes, mas... aquele cheiro estranho nos fundos da casa, aquele pó preto, era... - e parava de falar, encarando Lucas, como se um terceiro olho tivesse surgido em sua testa.

- Essa casa ficou abandonada por muitos anos, se quer saber - e retornava ao seu lugar - recentemente meu pai contratou uma firma para cobrir os buracos, alguns consertos simples para que eu tivesse um teto para morar, essas coisas. 

- Lucas - ele se ergue, apoiando-se na mesa e encarando Lucas como se tivesse visto um fantasma - era VOCÊ o garoto da casa que pegou fogo!!! - e coloca a mão em seus ombros, sacudindo-o. Havia uma nova expressão em seu rosto, a de alguém que parecia que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma.

- Sim, era... mas eu não gosto de falar muito sobre isso e...

- Seu filho - da - mãe desgraçado!!! - e segurava-o pela gola - Como é que eu não me toquei disso antes?!?!? Era por isso que você me era tão familiar, raios! 

- Hã... - uma gota surgia em sua testa - Lance?

- Lucas, seu idiota! Não se lembra de mim?!?!? Sou eu, Lance!

- Eu sei que você se chama Lance, oras.

- Não é isso, seu burro! Como é que você se esqueceu de mim? Esqueceu que fazíamos parte da turma do bairro?!?!?

- Eu... - não se lembrava daquilo - hmmm... - como não se lembrava? Como? - Olha, eu acho que... - tanta coisa aconteceu, como ele... - espera um pouco, eu... - Mas... tudo o que sofreu, o que passou, sua saída apressada dali, as coisas que acabou se esquecendo e... - eu... eu... LANCE?!?!?

- Não acredito que você se esqueceu de mim!

- Lance? Espera um pouco, eu me lembro de você! Tufo, como é que eu fui me esquecer?!?!?

- Como assim, seu infiel? - e o largava - Você era a pessoa mais bagunceira da rua, sua mãe vivia te colocando de castigo!

- Eu? Você era o mais bagunceiro! 

- Não fui eu quem quebrei a janela do velho Stick com a bola!

- É, só que não fui eu quem tacou uma pedra no neto dele só por que o velho estourou a bola! 

- Quem foi que fez uma bomba e tacou no banheiro da escola, heim? 

- Acho que foi a mesma pessoa que pichou a parede da diretora!

- Epa, espera um pouco! Foi você quem pichou a parede! E a bomba foi você!

- Sem essa, era você quem ia naquelas missões suicidas!

- Tá, e quando foi que eu te arrastei pra alguma coisa, heim?

- Sempre! Eu sempre me ferrava por sua causa! 

- Tá reclamando do que? Você colocou bombinhas no meu bolo de aniversário!

- Gozado, quem foi que jogou sal no suco de uva do meu pai e sumiu antes de encarar as conseqüências?

- Fui eu mesmo, seu filho da mãe!

- E eu é que não ia perder a chance de assumir a autoria das bombas - e dava um sorriso - toca aqui, Lance!

- Seu infiel! Como ousou se esquecer de mim? - e surgia um estalo quando suas mãos se tocavam - Cara, por onde você andou? Tu sumiu!

- Cara, eu não acredito que esqueci de você! Eu não acredito! - e parava por alguns instantes, dando-se conta da situação - vem cá, cara - e se erguia, abraçando-o.

- Ei, vai com calma! Bleargh, me solta! O que os outros vão pensar?

- Tô pouco me lixando, seu mané! Droga, Lance! Você não imagina o quão bem em me sinto sabendo que você está aqui, pombas!

- Eieiei! Se afasta!

- É mesmo? O que foi, Lance? Para onde foi a sua força? Não consegue nem se livrar de mim?

- Eu tenho outros truques - e, na mesma hora, o corpo de Lucas começou a vibrar como se estivesse no meio de um terremoto, obrigando-o a soltar Lance.

- E-e-e-e-eu n-n-n-não... Tufo, Lance! Tufo!

- Você fala como o seu pai, oras! Para de reclamar, o que andou fazendo? Fiquei sabendo que foi morar perto do velho Stick!

- É mesmo! O Velho Stick se mudou para o mesmo bairro que eu e levou o Matt junto!

- O que aquele velho tinha na cabeça? O coitado do Murdock já era cego, e o avô dele ainda inventa de levar o moleque pra cidade grande?!?!?

- Se eu me lembro bem, o Matt te deu uma surra uma vez...

- Pura sorte, foi só a bengala dele, e eu dei uma vantagem!

- Ah, tá. Conta outra. Ah é, antes que eu me esqueça, ele tem uma filha, sabe.

- Filha? O Stick tinha filha? Espera, não era a mãe do Matt? 

- Não, claro que não! Eu vivia conversando com o Matt, ele me contou que o avô dele se mudou para a cidade por que um amigo do avô que era rico morreu e ele foi pra lá pra cuidar dos assuntos do amigo.

- Quer dizer que o velho tá cheio da grana?

- Pifff! Longe disso, o pão duro não mudou em nada! E nem rico ele ficou, ele assumiu a guarda da filha do amigo dele, até que ela tenha idade para herdar tudo. 

- Hmmm... bonita ela?

- Pô, é uma briguenta, isso sim! Me arrancou um dente uma vez, é uma fera aquela garota, ela só respeita o Matt e o velho Stick! É pior do que a gente!

- Tá brincando? Que mina é essa? Agora fiquei com vontade de conhecer Nova York!

- Você vai se arrepender, ela se chama El...

***

Definitivamente aquela tarde foi inesperada. Passaram a tarde toda conversando, colocando a conversa em dia. 

E, pela primeira vez desde que chegou naquele lugar, ele não se sentia totalmente perdido. Pelo contrário, começava a reencontrar as partes boas do passado, as que lhe deram tanta alegria. Passou tanto tempo reconstruindo sua vida, que acabou por esquecer por completo de muitas coisas, até mesmo das boas. Para ele, apenas sua mãe era uma lembrança, o resto era passado.

Estava surpreso ao ouvir de Lance como as coisas estavam indo. Como se mudou para a fraternidade, as discussões que tinham com os X-men - sabia que o amigo estava alterando algumas partes para parecer que ele tinha razão, mas não o culpava. Não totalmente - e as coisas que andaram acontecendo por ali.

Não conseguia descrever a felicidade que sentia. Algumas vezes parou para se perguntar como foi se esquecer daquele que fora seu melhor amigo dos tempos de moleque, da famosa dupla de arteiros "L&L", as maiores pestes do bairro, melhor dizendo, do bairro. Vez ou outra encarava o amigo, percebendo a empolgação dele, de contar aquelas coisas. Na verdade, percebia que Lance não era tão solto assim com os colegas da Fraternidade, pelo que viu até então. 

- Ai, o que você acha de ir no boliche com a gente? - ele se erguia - cê vai gostar, o pessoal vai ficar surpreso em saber de você!

- Bem, eu... - ele olhava ao redor - eu... - não tinha nenhuma desculpa boa o suficiente - hmmm... - e, sinceramente falando, por que não? - ok, vamos. Mas você paga, obviamente!

- Hunf! Tentando levar vantagem como sempre!

- Eu sou o convidado, lembra? E você ainda me deve pelo sal!

- E o meu bolo, heim? Era um bolo muito legal!

- Ah, tá. Acho que a Tabitha vai gostar de saber que você está chorando por causa de um bolo com palhacinhos e...

- Shhh!!! - ele tapava a boca de Lucas - Fica quieto, eu já entendi!

- Mas espera, agora que eu gostei dessa... ok, ok, não precisa desmoronar minha casa, ok! Só vou lavar a louça e já te encontro lá!

- E você me deve uma porta nova! Destruiu a minha!

- É, eu vi. Desculpe pelos problemas, Lance.

- Sem problemas. Amigos são pra essa coisa, não é mesmo?

- Amigos - ele mandava um olhar para Lance - Amigo... você não tinha me reconhecido antes, por que me ajudou? O Todd disse que você...

- Você precisava de ajuda, só isso.

- Sei. Você não me engana, Lance Alvers. Gosta de bancar o rebelde descontrolado, mas não tolera uma injustiça, fala a verdade.

- Eu... eu... se você contar isso para a Tabitha, eu...

- Eu conheço teus podres e teus pontos fracos, sabe.

- E eu os teus também, engraçadinho.

- Você não presta. 

- E nem você - e falava com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, até que é interrompido por um barulho - acho que tem alguém aqui querendo falar contigo, deixa que eu vejo.

- Só espero que não seja o professor Xavier, definitivamente eu não quero conversar com ele agora, não tô a fim de ficar batendo na mesma tecla. Se bem que aquele pessoal deve estar zanzando por ai querendo tomar satisfações comigo e...

- McCoy...

- O que foi? E que papo é esse, "DragonLance"? Desde quando você me chama de McCoy?

- Ok, "Luc"... só que eu me refiro ao outro McCoy aqui na porta.

- Outro - ele se vira rapidamente e arregala os olhos. Não podia ser, não mesmo. Estava ali na sua frente, bem diante de seus olhos. Era o motivo de sua vinda, de todos os problemas que ele passou, de todas as dores de cabeça que ele teve até agora - TIO?!?!? TIO HENRY?!?!?!?

- Olá, Lucas - O homem diante dele apenas ajeita os ôculos. Quando soube que seu sobrinho estava ali, veio o mais rápido que pode, chegou a abandonar as pesquisas que estava fazendo no Egito. Poderia ter chegado bem mais cedo, mas um problema em seu projetor de hologramas lhe causou grandes problemas - não vai me convidar para entrar?

Para Lucas, aquele era simplesmente seu tio Hank. Henry McCoy, exatamente do jeito que ele se lembrava. Lance torcia o pescoço, demorando alguns segundos para entender como o ex-professor de química e educação física voltou ao "normal", ainda mais depois de todos os problemas pelo qual passou.

É, aquele dia estava sendo cheio de surpresas, ele pensava. E sentia que estavam longe de acabar...

***

Deitada em sua cama no canto do quarto, ela olhava vez ou outra para a janela.

Acabou tomando um calmante - contra a sua vontade - e dormiu a tarde inteira, acordando há pouco. Sentia a cabeça zunir um pouco, mas ao menos não estava mais triste, melhor dizendo, não estava tão triste quanto antes.

Mas aquilo ainda estava em sua cabeça. Mais do que isso, tomava conta de todos os seus pensamentos. 

Sentiu aquilo, e nada no mundo a convenceria de que havia sido real. A presença, a aproximação... 

Ela fica levemente vermelha ao lembrar-se do que fez. Sentiu um prazer extasiante durante os curtos segundos em que aquilo aconteceu e não teve pudor algum em demonstrar tal coisa na frente dos demais.

Perguntas se formavam, dúvidas nasciam.

Mas não duravam muito, eram descartadas tão logo surgiam. Isso por que, pela primeira vez, ela se deu conta de algo muito, mas muito importante. 

Pela primeira vez, teve algo que lhe fora negado por meses, os quais ela passou sofrendo.

Um dia de cada vez, com aquela idéia na cabeça, aquele conhecimento de que, pelo resto de sua vida, estaria isolada do resto do mundo.

Até hoje. 

O dia em que ela tomou para si algo que era seu por direito: contato físico.

Uma lágrima furtiva se formava em sua face, escapando no momento em que aquele lembrança retornava com força total, enlouquecendo-a.

Algo maravilhoso que foi capaz de tocar sua alma de tal forma que até então era estava surpresa. Algo que lhe deu novas perspectivas, que abriu seus olhos para novos caminhos... e esperanças.

Nunca imaginaria que teria tal chance, que cairia diante dela mas, quando menos esperava, surgiu diante de seus olhos que fez seus olhos retomarem o brilho há tanto apagado, uma sensação, um ato que, embora breve, REALMENTE fez diferença para sua vida.

Algo que estaria marcado em seu corpo, mente e alma.

O Toque de Lucas.

Continua...


	7. Sangue McCoy

**O TOQUE DE LUCAS**

CAPÍTULO 7__

- Olá, Lucas - O homem diante dele apenas ajeita os ôculos. Quando soube que seu sobrinho estava ali, veio o mais rápido que pode, chegou a abandonar as pesquisas que estava fazendo no Egito. Poderia ter chegado bem mais cedo, mas um problema em seu projetor de hologramas lhe causou grandes problemas - não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Espera, você... o que houve com... - Lance olhava Hank como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse surgido em seu pescoço - mas você era todo... peludo?

- Olá, Lance - e o observava - não tem aprontado, não é mesmo?

- Ora, quem o senhor pensa que... - e se silenciava, dando-se conta da situação - Luc, depois eu dô uma passada aqui, tá bom?

- Certo... - e continuava ainda de olhos arregalados - a gente se vê por ai. Tio... tio Henry, o senhor...

- Perdoe os meus modos, Lucas - e entrava rapidamente na casa, fechando a porta em seguida - mas não é seguro permanecer muito tempo do lado de fora - e dava uma batida em seu braço, encarando o sobrinho - e você? Com tem passado?

- "Como tenho passado"? Estou te procurando desde que cheguei e isso é a única coisa que o senhor tem a me dizer?

Hank para o que fazia, dando-se conta da situação. Foi uma viagem sofrida, mas finalmente conseguiu chegar até Bayville. Estava fazendo importantes pesquisas no Egito e teve que voltar o mais rápido possível quando recebeu a noticia de Xavier. Não que o aparecimento de seu sobrinho por ali não fosse algo realmente importante, mas os assuntos que estava tratando do outro lado do mundo - com a ajuda de alguns velhos amigos - eram de vital importância, tanto que ele só veio por que Charles o colocou a par de toda a situação. Confiava em Xavier e sabia que ele poderia cuidar bem de Lucas, mas o fato de ver Alvers sair da casa de seu único parente vivo abriu seus olhos para a verdadeira natureza da situação.

Claro que também estava um pouco sem jeito, sem saber como agir naquela situação. Quando sua mutação começou a acontecer, ele se afastou de todos em busca de uma cura, de modo que tal coisa acarretou no afastamento de sua família... deixando-o longe de sua irmã quando aquele terrível acidente aconteceu... e o afastou de Lucas durante anos importantes de sua vida.

Mas algumas coisas ele ainda sabia fazer. Dando um passo à frente ele abre os braços, enlaçando o adolescente à sua frente, o qual retribui. Lembranças antes esquecidas fervilhavam em sua mente, frutas de uma época em que as coisas eram bem mais simples do que se podia imaginar.

E, para Lucas, as mesmas memórias retornavam, da época em que a vida era algo simples, do tempo em que era uma criança arteira que aprontava pela rua com seus amigos, e que adorava brincar com seu tio.

Dias de um Passado esquecido. Não, esquecido não, quase.

Passaram um bom tempo daquele jeito, abraçados. Na verdade, perderam a noção do tempo, e nem se importavam com isso. Sabiam que havia muito a ser dito, muito a ser compartilhado.

Muito tempo se passou e, finalmente, haviam se encontrado. Não eram mais a criança peralta, tampouco o jovem visionário. O toque dos anos cuidou para que cada um tivesse sua cota de experiências - boas e desagradáveis - assim como cuidou para que as marcas, as cicatrizes de batalha, ficassem marcadas em seus corpos, mentes e almas.

- Você cresceu - Hank falava enquanto permanecia abraçado a ele - desculpe ter sumido - e perdia a noção da força utilizada.

- O senhor também está diferente - e sentia alguns ossos estalando, junto de outras coisas - o senhor se importa...?

- Oh, desculpe! - e se afastava um pouco - às vezes perco a noção da minha própria força!

- Percebi. O senhor usa esse indutor de imagens a todo instante? - e apontava para sua face.

- Não - Hank dava um tapa em seu braço, nem se dando ao trabalho de questionar como Lucas havia adquirido tal conhecimento - na verdade, não costumo me afastar muito do instituto Xavier.

- Nota-se. O que mais o senhor tem de novo, além de pelos?

- Eu... mudei bastante - e retirava seus ôculos, colocando-os sob a mesa - talvez isso te surpreenda.

- Ultimamente só tenho tido surpresas, tio.

- Não tanto quanto essa - e desligava seu indutor, mostrando sua verdadeira face para o sobrinho, a de um homem-fera, coberto de pelos azuis, presas, orelhas pontiagudas e tudo mais o que acompanhava o "kit de mutação".

- Hmmm... - ele se aproxima e toca no braço de seu tio, observando-o - não compreendo...

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer... mas eu ainda não tenho a resposta.

- Pêlo.. Mas eu não deveria ter também? A propósito, aquele cara, o Kurt, ele...

- O que tem ele?

- Talvez eu esteja errado, mas quando eu conversei com ele hoje de manhã, podia jurar que havia algo mais em seu braço, sabe.

- Ah, você percebeu. Você é muito perspicaz.

- Nem tanto, mas... quer dizer, pensei que ele só tivesse uma pele azul, e não pêlos!

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso - e dava um sorriso maroto - disso você pode ter certeza.

- Sim, claro... mas algumas características só podem ser adquiridas dentro de um grupo, concorda? Se ele tem pêlos, então alguém da família dele também os tem. E se o senhor tem, eu também deveria ter, não concorda?

- Sim, sua lógica procede, mas... - ele estava tentando arrumar algum argumento - o que houve com o garoto peralta que eu colocava na carcunda e ficava me assistindo durante o treino de futebol? Ele ficaria surpreso ao ver o quão peludo o tio ficou.

- Sim, ele ficaria... se ainda fosse inocente. - e fitava seriamente a face de Hank, como se aguardasse uma resposta.

- Eu entendi o que você quer dizer.

Na verdade, entendeu bem até demais. A questào era: o que fazer?

- Não faça essa cara, tio - ele sorria - tá certo que eu cresci, mas... ainda sou o mesmo de sempre! - e se aproximava, dando-lhe outro caloroso abraço.

Tão caloroso que até ele ficou confuso. Como alguém tão afetuoso e amável poderia ter causado tantos problemas para os X-men?

- A gente tem muito o que conversar, rapaz. Muito!

- Eu sei, tio. Mas agora que o senhor está aqui, sei que tudo vai dar certo. Foi por sua causa que eu vim até aqui... a única razão de eu ter voltado.

- Eu sei, desculpe não estar aqui, mas quando te chamei, aconteceram tantos problemas e...

- Não tem problema - e o encarava seriamente - não tem problema, mesmo. Mas... o senhor vai me ajudar não vai? - e o fitava com uma expressão de dar dó, capaz de amolecer até mesmo o coração rabugento de Logan.

- Claro - e, intimamente, sentia um aperto no coração ao sentir que iria se arrepender - não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, Lucas. Prometo.

- Eu sei, tio - e, naquele momento, todas as luzes da casa se acenderam - eu sei.

- E você, como tem se virado? – ele perguntava, se afastando um pouco e olhando o local.

- Estou vivo – e ajeitava a roupa cheia de pelos.

- Não dá muito trabalho cuidar sozinho de uma casa?

- Meu pai me manda uma ajuda mensal, tio.

- Sim, mas existem outros problemas, como a luz, o gás e...

- Não há problemas – ele estala os dedos e as luzes de toda a casa, menos do aposento aonde estavam, se apagam – por hora consegui uma bateria que usarei para juntar a energia necessária, mas... – ele vai até a estante e puxa um pequeno papel – tenho alguns projetos – e abre o papel para seu tio ver.

- Hmmm... Interessante, vejo que esteve bastante ocupado...

- Quando eu terminar com isso, terei toda a energia da qual preciso.

- E para que precisa de tanta energia? – ele o olhava de lado. – pelo que estou vendo aqui, você irá gerar mais energia do que uma casa usando tal modelo iria precisar.

- Não é apenas para a casa, tio. Usarei mais para o laboratório.

- Laboratório? – ele estava surpreso – mas... para que um laboratório, Lucas?

- Há muito o que ser feito – ele fechava o papel, devolvendo o olhar – e eu preciso da sua ajuda para tanto, tio. Seu intelecto, sua pesquisa... preciso disso para me ajudar.

- E para que? – Hank caminhava pela sala, como se tentasse reunir todas as pontas soltas, as informações que lhe foram dados por Xavier e essa conversa com seu sobrinho, tentando encontrar uma resposta – com qual propósito?

- Ora, tio – ele maneava a cabeça, sorrindo de forma divertida – não lhe é óbvio?

Não, realmente não era óbvio, mas as palavras dele ecoando pela sala foram mais do que suficientes para esclarecer toda a situação.

xxxxx

- Eí Lance, viu o Lucas por ai? – Thabita perguntava assim que via o rapaz de cabelos castanhos entrar no alojamento.

- Em casa – e abria a porta da geladeira, pegando a caixa de suco e bebendo de um gole só o pouco que restava.

- Em casa? – ela olhava para trás, vendo Blob estirado no sofá – Fred, você não disse que ele não estava em casa?

- Hã... puxa, quer dizer... eu não tinha procurado ele lá e... – ele se joga pra trás do sofá quando a vê formar uma de suas esferas explosivas – ei, vai com calma!

- O que aconteceu, Lance? Vocês sumiram!

- Mas heim? Desde quando você se preocupa comigo?

- Quem disse que eu me preocupo com você? Estou preocupado com o McCoy, oras! Ele cozinha bem demais pra morrer!

- E eu ainda te dou bola – ele maneava a cabeça – ele ta lá na casa dele conversando com o tio.

- O tio? – ela erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Tio? – Fred, erguendo a cabeça por detrás do sofá, ouvindo o comentário de Lance.

- É, o McCoy, lembram?

- O bicho peludo? – Thabita se lembrava do ex-professor da BayVille. – Putz! Há, é agora que ele entra para os X-men – e sorria debochadamente para Lance.

- Eu não acho.

- Desde quando você o conhece tão bem assim?

- Bem... – ele dá uma batida em sua jaqueta, limpando a poeira que havia nela – digamos que eu o conheço melhor do que você...

xxxxx

Ele caminhava pela sala, como se tal ato pudesse espairar melhor sua mente, como se pudesse trazer as respostas de que tanto precisava.

Sim, pois era isso que ele necessitava, de respostas!

Nunca fora pai e, ao longo dos anos em que passou no exílio, questionou se um dia chegaria a ser, ainda mais devido a sua condição mutagenêtica, pois não queria passar adiante o que, um dia, considerou uma "maldição".

E, parado no mesmo lugar, aquele adolescente apenas fitava o ser peludo que dava voltas, quase fazendo um buraco no chão.

O que dizer? Era simples dar lições, castigar estudantes rebeldes, repreender pessoas com problemas e autoridade, esclarecer dúvidas e(tentar) solucionar problemas gerados por crises hormonais, mas... como proceder diante daquilo?

Não era uma mera neura, uma idéia repentina, nada disso. Justamente por isso ele acabara de perceber o quanto Lucas era parecido com ele. Na verdade, parecido demais para o seu gosto.

- Por que você precisa de mim? – ele tentava não encara-lo, ainda andando – eu não obtive sucesso, por que eu?

- Eu preciso fazer isso, tio.

- Mas não vai dar certo, Lucas. Não funcionou comigo, por que funcionaria contigo?

- Eu tenho que tentar.

- Perda de tempo. Se me acompanha há tanto tempo, sabe que o que eu digo é verdade.

- Será mesmo? Muitos tiveram sucesso aonde outros falharam.

- Isso é impossível, Lucas. É a ordem natural das coisas, não pode fugir disso.

- Não comece a falar de destino, por favor.

- Você me entendeu, não tem nada a ver com destino.

- O senhor também me entendeu. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Se o homem tivesse um medo eterno de tentar, de se aventurar pelo desconhecido, ainda estaria vivendo em cavernas.

- Isso é ambição, não confunda as coisas. O meu problema era que eu não queria aceitar minha situação e... – Hank pisca os olhos rapidamente quando se dá conta que Lucas, o qual estava do outro lado da sala, no instante seguinte estava bem na sua frente, cara a cara com ele.

- Importa-se de parar de andar e me encarar? Não é uma situação nova para o senhor agir dessa forma.

- O que te aflige tanto? Não é tão ruim assim, sabia?

- Me admirar o senhor dizer tal coisa, já que também tentou durante anos e anos.

- Acredite, não é. E ainda não consigo compreender qual é o seu problema.

- Tio... o senhor irá me ajudar?

- É o que tanto me pergunto, Lucas. Temo por você.

- Não estou perdendo meu tempo, se é o que tanto te preocupa.

- Tenho medo pela sua dedicação para tal coisa, e pela decepção que poderá ter.

- Mesmo? – ele dá a volta, sentando-se em uma cadeira – por algum acaso o que te assusta tanto não seria a possibilidade de eu realmente ter sucesso? – e o olhava de maneira bastante... desafiadora.

Na verdade, podia jurar que era sua falecida irmã o encarando.

- Você se tornou um bom rapaz, tem muito da personalidade de sua mãe. Na verdade, ela teria dito exatamente o mesmo que você.

- É o sangue McCoy em minhas veias. E então? Vai me ajudar ou não?

- O que acha de vir comigo até o Instituto Xavier? Se faz tanta questão de um laboratório, tenho certeza de que o professor irá deixa-lo usar as dependências dele com o maior prazer e...

- Eu já expliquei isso para ele, tio. Não quero me sentir em débito com o professor Xavier, simplesmente por que não compartilho dos mesmos ideais que ele. O professor Xavier é uma grande pessoa – ele olha pela janela, admirando o entardecer – mas eu não sou tão... bom, eu não sou como ele. Não compartilho dos sonhos dele – e abaixava a cabeça – ao menos, não agora.

- Como disse?

- Nada. Tome, vai precisar disso para sair – e lhe joga um pequeno aparelho que lembrava uma espécie de relógio, só que...

- Meu projetor holográfico?

- O senhor deixou cair, eu apenas o peguei.

- Não adianta muito. Quebrado ele não tem muita utilidade. Seu telefone funciona? Vou telefonar para Xavier e...

- Acho que está funcionando seu aparelho.

- Duvido muito, já que... – ele aperta o botão puramente por reflexo, e no mesmo momento uma luz toma conta de seu corpo, desfazendo-se em seguida e revelando a forma "normal" de Henry McCoy.

Hank, por sua vez, estava paralisado de puro espanto, simplesmente por que não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ao seu ver, era inconcebível que aquele garoto tenha concertado o aparelho.

- Eu te acompanho - abria a porta, sinalizando para seu tio – vamos, o que foi? Seu queixo vai cair se ficar assim, desse jeito -  e fechava a boca de Hank, embora não seja capaz de desfazer o olhar dele.

Simplesmente... estupefato.

xxxx

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco, Vampira? – Kitty a fitava com um olhar deveras infantil – por favor...

- Eu não... não estou me sentindo bem, Kitty – e virava o rosto, observando o Sol se pondo. – vão sem mim.

- Ah, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você, por favor! – e tentava animá-la, falhando do mesmo jeito – vamos, assim você aproveita e se anima!

- Não estou a fim de sair, e os rapazes estão infantis demais para o meu gosto.

- Quem disse que eles vão? Só as garotas que vão, não eles.

- Desculpe, mas não estou a fim. Vão sem mim, alguém tem que fazer companhia para a Jean – e continuava olhando pela janela – eu não serei uma boa companhia e... o que foi, Rahne?

- O senhor McCoy está por perto – Rahne Sinclair, vulgo Lupina, se aproxima da janela, como se tentasse enxergar algo. Seus sentidos não eram tão apurados como quando tomava a forma de lobo, mas ainda assim eram mais aguçados que os das pessoas comuns. – sinto o cheiro da loção dele e... – ela se metamorfosea, assumindo a forma que era um híbrido de mulher-lobo – oh-oh!

- "Oh-Oh"...? – Kitty e Vampira falavam em uníssono – como assim, "Oh-oh"?

- Ele está acompanhado... na verdade – ela retorna a sua forma humana – eu não sei por que estou surpresa.

Enquanto isso, no Hall do instituto, Charles permanecia próximo a escada, analisando toda a situação. Podia sentir a mente de ambos mas, por motivos éticos, não as acessava.

Pois sabia que aquele era um momento só deles, um momento único, intimo e pessoal, e era esse o preço a ser pago por ser um telepata. Poderia ler mentes e desbravar segredos, mas sua consciência era a barreira que lhe impedia de usufruir livremente do que tinha.

No entanto, ser a mente mutante mais poderosa do planeta não o tornava imune a outros males.

Como o receio e a preocupação extrema, por exemplo. Acreditava totalmente no livre arbítrio das pessoas – tanto que, embora o Instituto sempre tenha estado livre para qualquer mutante que desejasse adentrar nele, nunca obrigou ninguém a assim faze-lo – mas era justamente por isso, por todas as coisas que já teve o prazer – e desprazer – de presenciar, que temia tanto.

Seus alunos, tão cheios de vida e sonhos, foram os que mais se assustaram nas vezes em que descobriram que a vida era muito mais do que estava diante deles. Como podiam imaginar que seu professor estava mais ligado aos assuntos mutantes do que uma mera instituição, que sua ligação era maior, a nível governamental?

Como poderiam imaginar que haviam outros seres neste mundo dotados de capacidades além da compreensão humana, e que não eram como eles, mutantes?

Seu irmão era uma prova disso.

O mundo era um lugar muito perigoso, no fim das contas. Não que esperasse protegê-los para sempre. Não era essa sua função, e sim dar-lhes o entendimento, a noção do que realmente eram e sua função neste mundo.

Como eles agiriam, dependeria única e exclusivamente deles mas, em seu íntimo, acreditava estar instruindo-os corretamente.

xxxx

- A gente se vê por ai, tio – e tinha um sorriso de um lado ao outro da face.

- Sim – ele abraçava Lucas pela última vez, dando um passo para trás – então, o que eu posso dizer – e cruzava os braços – céus, eu realmente não levo jeito para bancar seus pais... vivo dando conselhos para os outros alunos, mas para você...

- O que foi? – ele sorria, divertido. Na verdade, estava muito mais alegre do que aparentava.

- Eu não sei o que dizer para você, lamento.

- O senhor não precisa dizer nada, tio Hank. Sua presença já me faz mais feliz!

- Então venha comigo! – e, pela primeira vez, demonstrava seu descontrole – por que tem que fazer isso? Escute, Lucas... eu sei como são essas coisas! – e o segurava pelos ombros – eu perdi muito tempo da minha vida reprimindo meus instintos, quando na verdade descobri que isso não era possível. Você não pode negar o que há dentro de você, compreende? Fui omisso por muito tempo, não me acho no direito de estar te dizendo isso, mas...

- Não tem nada a ver com o senhor, tio Henry – ele mantinha a mesma expressão.

- Então... o que é? Você disse estar feliz com a minha presença, mas como espera que eu fique em paz com o que você pretende fazer?

- Apenas me dê uma chance, tudo bem?

- Mas...

- "Somos cientistas, tio" – ele sorria, mas de maneira séria – queremos descobrir por que a Terra é redonda, o céu é azul e o pão sempre cai com a parte da manteiga virada para baixo, não é mesmo?

- Não pode lutar contra isso, é o ciclo natural das coisas, Lucas. Mudanças ocorrem desde o principio dos tempos, você não pode simplesmente...

- Negá-las? – ele afastava os braços de Hank – por que não? Não estamos sempre desbravando o desconhecido a procura de nossos limites? Não somos muito diferentes, tio.

- A diferença principal entre você e eu, é que eu já passei por tudo o que você quer passar, meu caro. E é justamente por isso que temo pelo seu estado.

- Meu estado? – ele erguia uma sobrancelha – ah, quanto a isso não se preocupe. Pior do que estou, não tem como ficar.

- Hmmm? – Hank erguia uma sobrancelha depois desse último comentário. – espere um pouco, o que você quer...

- Ora, tio... mesmo que sejam as mesmas situações... as mesmas dores... os mesmos tormentos... serei eu, e não o senhor. E isso é algo do qual o senhor não pode me privar, da experiência em si. Tem coisas pelas quais todos nós passamos, não é mesmo?

- Mesmo sabendo dos resultados?

- Quem sabe? A vida é cheia de incertezas, pois o amanhã não nos pertence, não é mesmo?

- Não precisa ser assim, e você sabe disso. Charles, ele...

- Eu estudei o professor Xavier, seus livros... também assisti algumas de suas palestras. Sempre o imaginei como uma pessoa com um grande envolvimento com a causa mutante, mas... é melhor assim, tio Henry. Por favor, respeite minha decisão.

Hank fica mudo. Não teria muito o que dizer depois das últimas palavras dele, não por hora. Mas não demorou para perceber que a falha no argumento do sobrinho estava justamente na essência do argumento.

Mas também não era um bom momento para tocar naquilo, não ali, nem agora. Teria tempo para isso, e ainda teria que pensar melhor no que dizer, para não dar margem alguma para contra-argumentações.

Não que fosse o fim, mas sentia que, no "primeiro round", fora derrotado, vencido, simplesmente por que achou que seu sobrinho fosse apenas um adolescente passando por uma crise de hormônios, as quais estavam afetando diretamente suas decisões.

Não eram.

Bem, talvez fossem, mas médico algum seria capaz de resolver os problemas pelos quais um adolescente mutante passava, não do modo convencional.

- Eí! – uma voz terrivelmente familiar para ambos era ouvida – você de novo!

Ambos se viram, observando o carro que estava parado diante do portão do instituto.

O carro de Scott e, pra variar, acompanhados dos rapazes.

- Isso que é usar todo o espaço disponível – falava Lucas, percebendo que eles estavam um tanto quanto apertados ali.

Independente do comentário, ambos se dão conta de que estavam bloqueando a passagem, e saem do caminho, apesar do carro continuar parado.

Não demorou para Hank perceber um certo ar de animosidade entre os rapazes. E a julgar pela forma como todos encaravam seu sobrinho – além de seus ferimentos – seria um "desafio" resolver essa situação.

- Como a Jean está? – ele quebra o silêncio auto-imposto por todos – Melhor?

Ciclope vira o rosto para Lucas, encarando-o. Não era possível ver a cor dos seus olhos devido aos óculos, mas não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o jeito como ele o olhava.

Scott, por outro lado, se mantinha o mais calmo e sério possível. Tentava de todas as formas conseguir respostas, mas não as obtinha. Usou de todos os seus recursos, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.

Ele não era como Forge que, apesar de ter recusado o convite para ficar no instituto, ainda assim sempre estava presente.

Não era exatamente algo pessoal, mas até então, aquele novo mutante demonstrou ser um perigo para todos, e o estado de Jamie – o qual estava no banco de trás do carro – era uma prova disso.

Não sabia direito o que o professor Xavier viu na mente dele, mas independente do que fosse, não servia de consolo.

Aquele sujeito, ele... ele lhes deu uma senhora surra na noite anterior... como ficar tranqüilo, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Ele não era como Lance ou os demais membros da irmandade dos mutantes, que eles, mutantes ainda aprendendo sobre si mesmos, podiam deter, em caso de necessidade.

Na verdade, teve a leve impressão de estar enfrentando Magneto, algo que faziam constantemente em suas simulações.

xxxxx

- Ai meu pai do céu... Kitty fechava o rosto – eu nem quero ver no que isso vai dar – e disputava a janela com as demais garotas, as quais estavam assistindo tudo aquilo de camarote.

- O que foi? – Amanda também se aproximava, assim como Jubileu, de forma que todas as garotas, com exceção de Jean, que descansava na enfermaria,  e Ororo, que cuidava dela, estavam na janela – ei, é o professor McCoy! Ele voltou!

- E ai, quem é que vence? – Rahne só não pulava de emoção por causa da falta de espaço – será que o Berserker vai levar a melhor agora? – a jovem apontava para o amigo, um dos rapazes no carro que não pareciam estar nem um pouco contentes por terem encontrado com Lucas tão cedo.

- Cês tão malucos? Ele deu uma surra em todo mundo da última vez! – Kitty esbravejava, mas não escondia que realmente estava com vontade de assistir aquilo.

- Eu vou até lá! – Vampira corria até a porta e já estava ultrapassando o corredor.

- Ué, ela Não estava desanimada? – todas menos Kitty exclamavam, não entendendo aquilo.

Pensando bem, estavam entendendo sim, e bem demais.

xxxx

Por ser um homem-fera, Hank McCoy possui algumas características não tão evidentes, mas igualmente proveitosas.

Uma delas eram os seus sentidos apurados, os quais ele utilizava para avaliar melhor a situação.

Como o cheio, por exemplo. Podia ser algo estranho de se explicar, mas podia sentir o estado emocional das pessoas pelo cheiro que exalavam.

E não nutriam a melhor das intenções para com seu sobrinho, disso tinha certeza. Na verdade, estavam muito furiosos.

No entanto, seu olfato não era a única coisa apurada que ele dispunha no momento. Sua audição também era captar freqüências que, em geral, as demais pessoas não conseguiam. Como passos vindo de dentro da propriedade do instituto, ou o batimento cardíaco dos rapazes.

Acelerado, por sinal. E a julgar pelos últimos acontecimentos, diria que eles estavam assustados de estar ali. Um constraste de ódio e medo, por assim dizer.

- Lucas? – uma voz um tanto quanto assustada interrompe seus pensamentos, e ele agrade aos céus por isso.

- Hmmm? – ele olha para dentro da propriedade do portão, avistando a dona da voz – Vampira?

- Oi – ela toca no portão, aproximando sua face – veio nos visitar? – sua voz estava bem baixa, mas incrivelmente calma.

- Não, dessa vez não. Só vim acompanhar o meu tio até o portão.

- Pena – e isso deixou tanto Hank quanto Ciclope de orelhas em pé – não quer mesmo entrar para tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Até queria, mas fica pra próxima – ele se aproxima do portão de ferro, tocando nele – tenho que resolver algumas coisas agora.

Não era o fato daquela conversa parecer animada que o deixava de orelhas em pé.

Também não era a animação na voz de Vampira, a qual era deveras perceptível. Até mesmo suas amigas do outro lado do muro, assim como os rapazes no carro perceberam.

E nem mesmo a expressão descontraída, o brilho de seus olhos.

O que realmente lhe chamava atenção, era o fato de Vampira não estar usando luvas e... estar tocando na grade do portão, quase encostando na mão de Lucas.

Quase. Por diversas vezes teve vontade de segurar no braço do sobrinho e afasta-lo, mas... não o fez, por que... a expressão, o jeito que ela o olhava, o impedia.

- Eu venho te visitar um dia desses, tudo bem? By, by! – e saia andando – até mais, tio!

- Até – e se despedia, puxando-o para um longo e caloroso abraço – cuide-se, ok? – e o apertava ainda mais.

- Assim o senhor me machuca – e realmente estava machucando.

- Fazer o que? Minha vontade é não te deixar ir.

- Quem sabe? – e sorria, afastando-se – o amanhã não nos pertence, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer, não acha?

- Verdade – e o observava atentamente partir, enquanto o portão se abria, apesar dos rapazes continuarem observando seu sobrinho se afastar, até que ele some por completo do seu raio de visão.

Adolescentes – ele observa o olhar sonhador de Vampira. Não precisava usar seu olfato para sentir o estado emocional dela. Não parecia existir uma explicação exata para tanto mas, de alguma maneira que ele não compreendia até o presente momento, algo deve ter acontecido entre ambos, algo que, de certa forma, os aproximou – sempre os mesmos.

A diferença era que agora tinham poderes. Mas os hormônios continuavam fazendo os estragos de sempre.

xxxx

- Aposto essa fatia de pizza que você erra, Lance! – Thabita zombava dele.

- Errar, eu? – e lançava a bola de boliche contra os pinos, conseguindo a façanha de não acertar um sequer – Droga!

- Ah, seu tonto! – e espetava o garfo no último pedaço de pizza que estava sob a mesma – mais uma pra mim!!!

Fred estava literalmente babando. Quem mandou aceitarem o desafio dela? Até agora não tinham conseguido acertar um pino sequer – mas que diabos de azar era aquele? – e Thabita estava comendo a pizza sozinha!

Todd vez ou outra capturava alguma mosca sem que ninguém visse, enquanto que Pietro estava sentado, com os cotovelos na mesa, pensativo.

- Eí, Maximoff! – Thabita mexia no seu cabelo – se não vai comer a pizza, eu fico com o teu pedaço, falou? Se não vai apostar, então não fica admirando ela a noite toda! – ele não respondeu –  Ih, que ta havendo contigo, heim?

- Que foi, Pietro? – Fred se aproximava – está se sentindo mal? Dor de barriga?

- Ele deve tá com fome! – Todd reclamava – essa doida aqui comeu toda a nossa pizza!

- Será que vocês não conseguem ficar quietos? – e esbravejava, erguendo-se e indo até outra mesa, ficando distante deles.

- Ih, lá vai o revoltado! – Thabita falava enquanto mastigava – Menos mal, sobre mais pizza! O Lance, essa bola sai da sua mão ou não sai, heim?

- Dá pra fazer silêncio? Isso aqui exige silêncio e concentração, e não...

- E ai, demorei muito? – Lucas dá um tapa no ombro dele, fazendo-o largar a bola de boliche antes da hora e repetir, mais uma vez, o milagre anterior – xiii...

- Grrr!!! Olha só o que você fez!!!

- Eí, vai com calma! – ele dava um passo pra trás – foi sem querer!

- Isso Não importa! E já viu que horas são? Por onde andou?

- Você disse que iria estar no boliche, Lance. Mas você não me disse em QUAL deles, lembra? Sabe quantos boliches existem na cidade? Primeiro pensei que era o mais perto da escola, mas quebrei a cara. Daí para o resto...

- Demais, finalmente meu escravo chegou! – Thabita falava em tom alto e claro para todos ouvirem – escuta, cê Não vai falar com a sua dona não, é?

- Escravo? – ambos se olhavam de forma peculiar, não entendendo aqui.

- Você mesmo, anda!

- Que papo é esse de escravo?

- Não se faça de desentendido, McCoy! – ela dava um puxão de orelha nele, obrigando-o a se sentar – Ontem eu vi uma estrela cadente e desejei um escravo que cuidasse do alojamento, daí você caiu na nossa casa.

- Ei, espera um pouco, aquilo foi um acidente! – e se erguia bruscamente, surpreso.

- Sem discussão, você é meu escravo! – e o puxava de volta para a cadeira – Você vai me servir e fazer tudo o que eu mandar, entendeu bem?!?!?

- E se eu me recusar?

- Não recusaria o pedido de uma moça, não é mesmo? – e mexia as sobrancelhas de forma rápida e sedutora – Por favor... você tem que me ajudar, esses idiotas não limpam o chão que pisam! – e agarrava seu braço.

- Eí, vai com calma ai! – e tentava se afastar – Fred, me ajuda!

- Desculpe, mas ela já me joga bombas sem motivo – e se erguia, indo para perto de Lance, o qual estava rindo da situação.

- Droga... Todd!

- Acho que vou caçar umas moscas.

- Ai... era só o que me faltava... tá bom, você venceu! Serei seu escravo, mas só de vez em quando, ok?

- Iupi!!! Pois bem, meu escravo. Como primeira ordem, eu, sua amada, idolatrada e benevolente dona... ordeno que se alimente! – e pegava uma fatia de pizza, dando em sua boca.

- Hmmm!!! Acho que vou gostar dessa escravidão – e percebia o quão distante Pietro estava – o que houve? Ele parece triste...

- Ah, deixa o revoltado pra lá. Lance, aposto que essa você perde!!!

- Você vai ter que devolver toda a pizza que comeu, Thabita! – e falava, segundos antes de errar novamente – ai, droga!

- Eu pago essa pra você, Lance – Lucas maneava a cabeça enquanto fazia o pedido – eu mereço. Eí, cadê o Todd?

- Deve ter ido ao banheiro.

- Sério? – e se lembrava do que aconteceu mais cedo – ele foi mesmo fazer o que penso que foi fazer?

- Aham, ele adora comer moscas.

- Bleargh! Mas essas coisas devem estar sujas e... ah, deixa pra lá. A gente espera ele voltar pra comer a pizza.

- Precisamos mesmo? – e sorria maliciosamente.

- Ah, deixa disso, Não é seu amigo? – ela fazia uma careta – vou fingir que não vi isso, ok? Chega mais, Pietro – ele não lhe dá a menor atenção – o que foi que houve?

- Ih, longa história – e lambia os beiços imaginando a pizza fresquinha que viria e os pedaços que ganharia apostando com Lance – mas e você, McCoy? Como foi seu dia?

- Bom... – ele jogava o corpo para trás, espreguiçando-se um pouco – foi bem – ele pensava em tudo o que aconteceu, em todas as coisas pelas quais passou desde que os primeiros raios do sol tocaram em sua face, todas as surpresas, alegrias, tristezas... tudo – agradável... – e fechava os olhos.

Estava feliz, estava muito feliz. Seu tio, o maior geneticista que já teve o prazer de conhecer, estava de volta.

Lembrou-se de Lance, de sua infância e, agora, estava pela primeira vez desfrutando um momento de pura paz, o primeiro que tinha desde que chegara naquela cidade.

- Está sorridente. Aconteceu algo novo? – ela apoiava a cabeça no cotovelo.

- Sim – e acenava com a cabeça – digamos que... sim.

- E ai, vai me contar ou vai me deixar na curiosidade?

- Bem... – e sorria marotamente – acho que dessa vez, vai ficar na vontade.

- Você é mal!!!

- Eu sei! – e não agüentava, dando uma risada.

- Definitivamente você está diferente, McCoy. Aconteceu algo?

- Sim – ele sorria – sim, aconteceu. Algo muito bom, Thabita.

- Fico feliz por você, então – e não resistia a olhar para Pietro.

- Eu vou falar com ele.

- Boa sorte – e mastigava o último pedaço de Pizza, o qual já estava quase frio. – she va pricida!

- Oi. – ele se senta em uma cadeira próxima de Pietro – legal esse lugar aqui, não é mesmo?

- Não vem ninguém pra encher a gente – Ele fala sem olhar nos olhos de Lucas.

- É... – ele fica levemente mudo depois da "cortada" – e ai, Pietro... como você veio parar aqui? Pegou o ônibus?

- Eu não preciso dessa droga, venho correndo se quiser – outra cortada, mais do que suficiente para tirar os ânimos de qualquer pessoa.

Menos, é claro, de um McCoy.

- Seu nome é Pietro Maximoff, certo? É um nome bastante incomum. Seus pais não são da América, não é mesmo? – aquilo realmente conseguiu chamar a atenção de Pietro, tanto que ele ergue uma sobrancelha e fita de forma estranha a Lucas.

- Não... e você, de onde vem? O Lance falou que você morava aqui e foi morar em um tal de purgatório...

- Eí!!! – ele o olhava fingindo um olhar de indignado – essa piada é velha! Moro em Nova York, no Bairro conhecido como "Cozinha do Inferno", se quer saber. Bem, minha família mora lá.

- Sua... família? – Ele parecia levemente interessado no rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- Sim. Meu Pai, Tânia, a minha madrasta, e Alison, minha irmãzinha. E você? Algum parente por aqui?

- Já - ele respondia e na mesma hora Lucas se dá conta do quanto triste ele ficou ao tocar no assunto. Ainda mais quando ele disse "Já".

- Hmmm – ele para alguns segundos antes de formular a pergunta – escuta – novamente ele para, quase perguntou algo que não devia perguntar – você – e mais uma vez.

_Diabos, McCoy! Pense! Coloque esse cérebro pra funcionar!_

- Hmmm... tem uma moeda?

- Essa serve? – ele abre a palma da mão mostrando uma.

- De onde surgiu isso?

- Achei no seu bolso.

- Espera, como você tirou isso do meu bolso sem eu ter percebido? – Pietro ergue as sobrancelhas e dá um sorriso debochado – Esquece. Onde tem uma máquina de refrigerante?

- Lá – Pietro aponta para uma máquina no fim do corredor – quer que eu vá buscar pra você?

- Pra que? – ele sorria e, fitado a máquina, joga a moeda. Pietro apenas observa enquanto que, com um arremesso certeiro, a moeda vai seguindo em direção a máquina, atingindo em cheio a entrada de moedas.

- Belo truque. Fanta Uva, por favor.

- É a minha favorita – o botão da máquina afunda e, segundos depois, uma lata de Fanta Uva desce, caindo na entrada. Como se ambos a atraíssem, e lata cai no chão em vem rolando na direção de ambos, percorrendo o imenso corredor e batendo no pé de Pietro, subindo sozinha e parando bem no meio da mesa. Como se uma mão invisível a segurasse, a tampinha é tirada e ambos observam o gás saindo, enquanto Pietro a toma nas mãos e sorve o liquido gelado.

- Magnus – Pietro oferece o refrigerante para Lucas, o qual vai sorvendo a bebida – e Wanda. Meu pai e minha irmã.

- Ahhh! – ele limpa a boca – do jeito que eu gosto. Moram por aqui?

- Não exatamente. Meu pai tem alguns assuntos para resolver e está sempre viajando – e tomava sua dose da bebida. – e minha irmã, ela... – é bem perceptível o quanto ele parece decepcionado em tocar no assunto.

- Alison – ele passa a lata para o velocista – ela é uma menininha. Uma gracinha.

- Ouvi você falar esse nome em seu delírio... ela está bem?

- Sim, sim, sim... – ele olhava de rabo de olho para Lance – uma gracinha...

- Ela é um _homo superior?_ – Pietro olhava ao redor como se procurasse algo, e torna a fitar o rapaz diante dele.

- Depende do que pode ser considerado como "superior", Maximoff.

- Você me entendeu, McCoy.

- Sim. Eu entendi sim. – e balançava a cabeça ao ver que, apesar de tudo, Lance ainda persistia. – Ele nunca desiste?

- Nunca – Pietro sentia um leve incômodo com a tentativa de Lucas em fugir do assunto, mas resolve dançar conforme a música – e então, vai se mudar para o Instituto Xavier?

- Não.

- Não? – ele erguia uma sobrancelha – o que seu tio acha disso?

- Não creio que a opinião dele seja muito diferente da dos pais de Thabita quanto a filha morar em um alojamento masculino – e mandava um sorriso para ela, a qual começava a devorar a pizza quente e fresquinha que havia chegado.

- Você é estranho, sabia?

- Já me disseram isso. O que acha de ajudarmos o Lance?

- Claro! – ele falava de tal forma que ficava claro que não fora uma boa idéia - A gente faz qualquer coisa e aquela doida explode tudo!

- Ora – Lucas maneava a cabeça e a ergue, presenteando Pietro com o sorriso mais malicioso que ele já teve o prazer(ou medo) de presenciar – vai me dizer que nunca aprendeu a ser... discreto?

O velocista ainda se perguntaria a respeito do significado das palavras dele em outra oportunidade. Por hora, seu foco de atenção havia sido atraído para outra direção.

Sujeito curioso – ele o observa atentamente enquanto ambos se levantam e seguem até a pista de boliche – fugia totalmente do padrão de todos os mutantes que já havia conhecido.

O que, por si só, era no mínimo curioso. Até então, todos os mutantes que haviam surgido em Bayville estavam, de certa forma, ligados a Xavier ou ao seu pai. Até mesmo Thabita tinha uma certa ligação com Xavier, tendo em vista que estava ali – no principio – para estudar no Instituto Xavier.

Lucas não. Não parecia ter interesse algum em se matricular no instituto Xavier – aonde teria um teto, uma cama macia e três ótimas refeições por dia – tampouco lembrava os tipos que seu pai "recrutava".

Afinal, qual era a dele? – Pietro observa Lance fazer um último lançamento, dando tudo de si. – O que ele pretendia ali?

Concentrado na bola de boliche, o mutante sísmico fita com muita atenção os pinos. Não era possível ele não conseguir derrubar nenhum, então resolveu apelar de vez. Deu trabalho, realmente deu muito trabalho, mas conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente – apesar da provocação daquela louca – para enviar pequenas vibrações para os pinos. Não eram grande coisa, mas uma vez tendo atingido um dos pinos com a bola, dispersaria pelo chão a energia acumulada, gerando um efeito em cadeia.

A bola segue reta – só precisava atingir um dos pinos, lembrava-se – pronta para atingir seu alvo, e ele deixa escapar um breve sorriso – Thabita não consegue acreditar. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter feito apostas consecutivas e graduais contra ele – o som dela rolando e se aproximando era assustador para Thabita, adorável para Lance – e se ele fosse capaz de derrubar todos os pinos agora, ela teria que lhe pagar em dobro todas as pizzas que comeu.

Nem precisaria usar seus poderes, no fim das contas. Apesar de que a parte mais difícil foi justamente utiliza-lo de forma discreta o suficiente para ninguém perceber.

Poucos centímetros. Quase próxima. Riria até o fim da vida da cara dela, teria o gostinho de lembrar, para todo o sempre, o dia em que...

Mercúrio. Blob. Groxo. Nenhum dos três acreditou naquilo. De todas as coisas que já tiveram a chance de ver, de todas as coisas mais absurdas que já encontraram – como o Fanático, um ser absurdamente forte que só foi vencido após uma união de forças por parte de todos os mutantes presentes – aquela iria entrar para a lista de cenas memoráveis.

A bola de boliche bateu em cheio nos pinos... atingiu o pino do meio... e recuou. Recuou e foi para o lado.

Recuou, lance arregalava os olhos. Não derrubou um pino sequer, apesar de ter sido um lançamento perfeito.

Recuou.

Lance não acreditava na peça que seus olhos estavam lhe pregando, mas sem sombra de dúvida ele podia imaginar o sorriso que acabara de surgir na face de Thabita.

E ele era... lindo.

- Pensei que iríamos ajuda-lo – Pietro olha de forma curiosa para Lucas.

- Mudei de idéia. E ele ainda me devia um bolo...

xxxxx

"Trim! Trim!"

- Fraternidade de Bayville, bom dia!

- Nossa, Lance! Que milagre é esse para atenderem o telefone tão cedo e logo de cara?

- Lance? Quem está falando?

- Hm? Lance? O que houve? Sua voz está estranha...

- Meu nome é Lucas, o Lance ainda está dormindo, aproveitando que hoje não haver aula.

- Lucas???? – era visível a surpresa na voz do outro lado da linha – Lucas?!?!?

- Bingo, é esse mesmo o meu nome! Em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Lucas, sou eu!!! Kitty!

- Oh, não reconheci a sua voz, Kitty. Não está tão cedo assim, vou chamar o Lance, um minuto por favor.

- Espera, me diz uma – ela ouve o barulho o telefone sendo colocado no ombro, e ouve um grito em seguida.

Um grito bem alto.

- Ele já vem, com licença – e coloca o telefone sob a mesa, sem dar a jovem a chance de perguntar outras coisas. Um som de alguém pisando em degraus é ouvido, e alguns instantes depois ela ouve uma voz arrastada no telefone.

- Alô? Kitty!!!

- Lance, bom dia!!!

- Bom dia, como tem passado?

- Ih, tá o maior rolo aqui, precisava ter visto! O Scott e os outros garotos ainda estão irados com o Lucas, a propósito, o que ele faz ai tão cedo? – Foi naquele exato momento em que o cérebro de Lance, o qual não estava funcionando a 100% de sua capacidade, se deu conta da situação.

O que Lucas fazia ali, tão cedo? – ele observa o amigo bem atentamente, e percebe que ele estava espremendo algumas laranjas, enquanto que, com a outra mão, vez outra mexia no fogão, como se estivesse preparando alguma coisa.

E realmente estava. A cada segundo que se passava, seu cérebro parecia ficar mais atento, até que ele realmente se dá conta da situação.

- cozinhando... – Lance falava em um tom de que nem ele mesmo acreditava naquilo.

Um cheiro agradável atingia suas narinas, tirando-a da cama mais cedo do que o normal.

Ela não perde tempo e, usando um roupão, desce correndo. Era um sonho, disso tinha certeza, mas não ia deixar o Fred encostar no seu sonho e devora-lo!!!

- Como prefere seus ovos? – ela ouve a voz de seu "servo", como música para seus ouvidos.

- Mexidos! – ela puxa uma cadeira e se senta à mesa. O bolo cheirava incrivelmente bem, e a taça de suco parecia deliciosa. Havia alguns pães e margarina e, poucos segundos depois, ele colocou uma jarra com leite na mesa.

Como queijo para um rato, não demorou muito para os demais moradores do alojamento aparecerem. Todd pulou encima sofá, mas quando estava prestes a esticar sua língua, ele vê Lucas na pia de costas para ele, e muda de idéia, puxando uma cadeira. Fred parecia uma criança que acabou de ganhar doce, mas quando ele já estava quase metendo a mão no bolo, viu uma das esferas de Thabita, a qual sorria terrivelmente para ele.

- Se manda, Fred! É o meu sonho, e nenhum de vocês vai estragá-lo!

- Lance, que barulheira é essa? – Perguntava Kitty, cada vez mais curiosa.

- Luc acabou de fritas ovos para aquela doida... pra falar a verdade, ele acabou de preparar o café da manhã aqui e agora ela está brigando com Fred por causa disso, enquanto Todd está esperando uma chance para comer tudo...

- Desde quando ele cozinha para vocês?!?!?

- Deixa eu ver... Thabita foi filar a janta dele outro dia... ontem almocei com ele... acho que é a terceira vez e – ele pega um copo de suco de laranja que Lucas lhe entrega – obrigado.

- Obrigado pelo que?

- Nada não, é só uma coisa que – a ficha cai e ele se dá conta do que acabou de receber, enquanto que, do canto do olho, Lance observa quando Thabita ameaça Fred com suas esferas, mas ele não parecia ligar muito – espera, acho melhor desligar, eu  - e, para confirmar suas suspeitas, ela atira uma esfera contra seu "amigo". Infelizmente para Thabita, ele se abaixa no último instante, o que faz a esfera seguir uma trajetória reta... em sua direção. Lance arregala os olhos ao ver aquela pequena esfera luminosa vindo de encontro a sua face, e uma vez que ela fora criada originalmente para atingir alguém com as proporções de Fred, com certeza ele... ele...

- Lance? Lance? Você ficou mudo, o que foi?

- Nada – ele suava frio – apenas Thabita se irritou com Fred e abriu fogo contra ele, e uma bomba do tamanho de uma bola de tênis acabou vindo na direção do meu rosto.

- O que aconteceu? Como você está?!?!?

- Inteiro – um silêncio enorme tomava conta do local.

- Não te atingiu? Está ferido? Machucado?

- Não... - na verdade a esfera ainda existe e estava à um centímetro da sua face, na mão de Lucas. -  Se me dá licença, eu vou desligar – e nem esperando a resposta, ele coloca o telefone no gancho e se afasta lentamente dali, imaginando a fria da qual suas calças escaparam.

E, a despeito do que havia dito, todos ali pararam o que estavam fazendo, em especial, Thabita. Sua esfera era mais do que suficiente para atordoar Fred e causar graves problemas a pessoas mais "normais". Todo mundo observa a esfera pulsar fortemente, como se quisesse atingir um tamanho acima do normal e, em seguida, diminuir até se estingüir por completo.

O jovem mutante observa sua mão e, constatando que não havia nenhum ferimento, retorna o que estava fazendo, levando a jarra de suco para a mesma, junto com algumas frutas. Obviamente, na altura do campeonato todos os demais estavam em profundo silêncio, deixando de lado o motivo de sua briga, seja lá qual fosse.

- Mas que silêncio é esse, pessoal? – ele deixava as coisas na mesa e ia até a pia, sorrindo afavelmente – O que foi? Viram um bicho de sete cabeças?

- Eu não estou sonhando! – Thabitá se beliscava – você está aqui mesmo!

- Ei McCoy – Todd falava sem comer nada – que que cê tá fazendo aqui?

- Preparando o café da manhã, essas porcarias que vocês andam comendo ainda vão deixar vocês doentes.

- A gente não tem muito dinheiro para ter um café desses todos os dias – Fred falava com a boca cheia.

- Só por que vocês não querem. É obrigação do Diretor da BayVille providenciar o sustento de alunos com dificuldades orçamentárias. E esse alojamento está horrível, a propósito.

- É isso que dá ter um lugar cheio de homens – Thabita devorava uma maçã – eles não sabem cuidar daqui!

- Pode ser, mas a verba para a manutenção tem que vir da escola, afinal, é um prédio dela – ele observava os olhares confusos deles – estão de brincadeira, não estão? Não sabiam mesmo disso?

- Escuta, você não quer ir bater um papo com o diretor Kelly? – Pietro, sentado no sofá, bebia o suco.

- Sabe que você tem razão? – Fred termina de beber o suco que lhe fora oferecido – Por que a gente não pensou nisso antes?

- Tinha mesmo que ser um McCoy! – Thabitá se ergue e o segura pelo braço – Vem cá, Lucas! – e empurra Todd, "abrindo" um lugar para Lucas se sentar -  Come com a gente hoje, anda!

- Olha...

- Sem reclamação! – ela fechava a face – É meu servo e vai fazer o que eu mandar, ouviu!!!

- Que história é essa de servo? – Lance puxa um banco.

- Algum dia eu te explico – Lucas olha torto para Lance – eu...

- Escuta, a gente não sabia disso! – Fred se manifesta – bem que as coisas eram melhores quando a diretora Raven estava aqui!

- É mesmo! – Pietro se ergue – Como é que a gente não pensou nisso antes??

- Tá bom, até parece que o diretor gosta muito da gente! – Todd dava uma risada sarcástica – Se depender dele, a gente morre é de fome, isso sim!

- O que acha, McCoy? – Thabita espera ele terminar de sorver o copo de leite – Pode nos ajudar?

- Não tem nada que uma boa conversa não resolva – ele termina de limpar sua boca – e além do mais, Não pretendo viver em um lugar caindo aos pedaços.

- Vai morar conosco? – havia bastante empolgação na voz de Lance – Tá falando sério?

- Viva!!! – Thabita tinha um sorrido de um lado ao outro – nunca mais vou ter que comer aquela droga de comida que vocês pedem! Lucas, você vai cozinhar para a gente todos os dias!

- Que remédio eu tenho? – ele pega um pedaço de bolo e começa a mastigá-lo – Fraternidade de BayVille, não é? Gostei do nome.

- Mutantes, Lucas – Lance se ergue, parando em frente a ele, estende-lhe a mão – seja bem vindo a Irmandade dos Mutantes.

- Irmandade dos Mutantes? – ele se ergue e aperta a mão do amigo – Gostei do nome. Tem algum significado em especial?

- Você é esperto, pode deduzir sozinho – Pietro se ergue e se aproxima da mesa – mas se quiser, podemos te ensinar o que significa. Interessado?

- Quem sabe? – ele aperta a mãO de Pietro – Tudo na vida é uma eterna experiência de aprendizado... e isso pode realmente vir a ser interessante...

Continua...


	8. E Eis que haverá um novo amanhã

Notas do autor:

Olá, pessoal! Aqui é o Lexas, autor deste fanfic! Primeiramente quero deixar minhas desculpas pelo atraso, pois já faz um bom tempo desde que o atualizei pela última vez. Andei me atrasando com alguns textos e agora estou providenciando o fechamento deles. Faço isso primeiro por que sempre esteve nos meus planos, segundo por achar que seria uma falta de respeito com as pessoas que o tem acompanhado e esperado um retorno. Para os que lêem outros fics meus, viram que finalizei também "Não Era Pra Ser Assim", fanfic de e Megaman e "Doce Pecado", fanfic de Gundam Wing. Na medida do possível pretendo completar as obras, mas tomando o devido cuidado para não ficar algo corrido demais. Agradeço a todos pelos pedidos, enfim.

Notas 2: Sobre "O Toque de Lucas"

Resolvi fazer essas considerações depois de perceber que, mesmo após um longo tempo, ainda tinha muita gente que aguardava uma continuação, um fechamento do arco, e aqui está. Os 7 primeiros capítulos começam e iniciam um período da história, e agora estamos começando outro.

A primeira coisa que quero falar é: qual diabos é o poder de Lucas? Muita gente me perguntou isso, já que não conseguiram identificar. - uma amiga até mesmo fez algumas suposições - afinal, já vimos o jovem McCoy fazer muita coisa: segurar esferas explosivas, causar uma bagunça enorme no refeitório da escola, paralisar e afastar pessoas, voar, segurar objetos como se dispusesse de uma força enorme... e tocar em Vampira sem desmaiar, claro - o que levou muita gente a se questionar se era esse o motivo do título do fanfic, digamos que sim e não - a qual, em minha opinião pessoal, foi uma das cenas mais fortes de todo o fanfic, já que resolvi enfocar um pouco da personalidade de alguém na situação de Vampira.

"Mas o que diabos esse garoto faz" e "como ele é poderoso", é o que muitos estavam falando. O que posso dizer é que aos poucos vão sendo dadas pistas, como um quebra-cabeça e, quando descobrirem, fará todo o sentido do mundo.

O mundo de "O Toque de Lucas" é o mesmo mostrado em X-men Evolution, isso todos já sabem. Mas esse capítulo que se passa agora dá um salto temporal de 3 meses depois dos eventos mostrados no capítulo 7, o que nos coloca há poucos meses depois dos eventos mostrados nos últimos capítulos da série, no qual um mundo está sendo afetado pelos resultados do confronto com Apocalypse, muitos mutantes não tem mais a vantagem da identidade secreta, assim como as pessoas da cidade ainda estão se acostumando com o fato de seus filhos estudarem em escolas cujos colegas podem ser mutantes.

Este é o mundo atual de "O Toque de Lucas", na qual nem mesmo é preciso demonstrar qualquer manifestação de poder mutante para ser considerado um, embora o mundo esteja se concentrando mais em se reconstruir do que iniciar uma nova caçada.

Mas isso não vai durar muito, lógico. Afinal, a visão do futuro tida por Xavier estava longe de ser a de um futuro distante...

_**O Toque de Lucas - Capítulo 8: E Eis que haverá um novo amanhã**_

- Aonde você vai, Spyke?

- Eu vô dá uma volta, tô cansado de fica aqui dentro.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada? - ele joga um pequeno pedaço de metal para o mutante ósseo - Será que você nunca se acostuma com isso? Ou não quer se acostumar?

- Quer saber? - ele joga o que pegou contra o chão, mas o objeto começa a flutuar há poucos centímetros do impacto e retorna para as mãos do jovem que o arremessou primeiramente - Eu já estou cansado de usar esse indutor de imagens, tá ligado?

- Engraçado - ele dá um tapa em sua jaqueta, retirando algumas teias que se acumularam nela depois que adentrou nos esgotos. Sempre ficava assim, carregado de sujeira, toda vez que adentrava no domínio dos Morlocks - está cansado de usar isso, mas não se cansa de sair na rua.

- É? E que diferença essa porcaria que você me deu fez, heim? Nada! É só um disfarce para eu sair na rua, eu continuo sendo o mesmo!

- Ao menos você conseguiu um emprego durante o dia e uma escola para estudar a noite. - Lucas encara Evan de uma forma casual, quase um descaso disfarçado. - Poderia até voltar para a Bayville, mas preferiu uma que chamasse menos atenção. Ah claro, você conseguiu juntar dinheiro de maneira honesta para comprar comida decente e remédios para os outros. - Lucas maneia a cabeça, em sinal de total desaprovação as palavras dele - alguma diferença fez, isso eu garanto.

Haviam se passado 3 meses desde que ele havia retornado a BayVille. Em um primeiro momento poderia considerar que toda sua estadia fora um verdadeiro fracasso para seu planos, mas estava longe de ser.

Um passo significativo foi ter encontrado outros mutantes. Na verdade, a principio achou que era uma cidade infestada de mutantes, mas longe disso, a influência do Instituto Xavier parecia estar dando fama à cidade e, conseqüentemente, atraindo-os.

Em especial o mutante chamado Forge. Passavam horas e horas discutindo teorias e pontos de vista acerca do genótipo mutante e, mesmo assim, o assunto parecia nunca se gastar. Disso para conseguir alguns indutores de imagens - visto que ele tinha livre acesso ao instituto Xavier - não fora nada complicado, ainda mais depois dele ter explicado seu plano e ter topado com mutantes que se mexiam sorrateiramente pelos becos para não serem visto devido a suas mutações.

Mutações pouco convenientes para a época, limitando a questão da aparência, a mesma coisa que ele dissera para Kurt há 3 meses atrás. Mas isso era passado, Não tinha tempo para tanto. Assim como Evan, que já fora o X-men conhecido como Spyke, nem todo mundo tinha uma mansão super-protegida para se esconder e indutores de imagens à vontade. Poderia construir um deles se dedicasse um pouco mais de tempo para tanto, mas não era esse o seu objetivo até o presente momento.

- Eu entendo que você fique indignado por ter que andar com um disfarce desses, afinal, para todos os efeitos, você é apenas um garoto negro acima de qualquer suspeitas, quando na verdade é um garoto cuja mutação sofreu um salto e que te concedeu um exoesqueleto que cobre 70 do seu corpo e não te dá um aspecto muito agradável, mas... use isto, por favor - e aponta a mão em sua direção, fazendo com que o indutor voe até Spyke.

- Me incomoda sim, o fato de não poder andar na rua do jeito que...

- Te incomoda as pessoas não aceitarem a sua aparência, ou - ele olha ao redor, olhando na direção de Calisto, a qual estava encostada em uma das paredes, observando a conversa de ambos - te incomoda o fato de que o preconceito de todos o obrigue a viver aqui debaixo dos esgotos?

- Olha aqui, McCoy...

- "Olha aqui" o que, "Spyke"? Não tem o que discutir. Quando nos conhecemos, te expliquei meu interesse no desenvolvimento das mutações, lembra? Topou me ajudar por que prometi que seria benéfico para todos nós, pois bem, preciso que continue cooperando - e joga para ele um pedaço de osso.

- O que é isso?

- Um osso seu, obviamente. Um pedaço da sua carapaça que eu peguei nas primeiras semanas em que nos conhecemos. Se olhar para ela, verá a diferença que tem feito - ele caminha até uma criança cujas mãos eram desproporcionais ao resto do corpo, lembrando um pedaço de pedra - você é como uma ninhada de ratos divididos por uma estrada, Spyke. Deixe seu organismo se adaptar a isso.

Ele se vira, dando de ombros quando pensava em reclamar. Mas não tinha tempo para outro debate cientifico - já teve o bastante com o tio dele - e ainda tinha que ir trabalhar.

- Ele é um bom garoto - ele continua observando a garota, fazendo sombras na parede com o formato de animais para entretê-la - merece coisa boa. - e se aproxima de Lucas, enquanto Evan ativa seu holoprojetor e caminha para a saída dos esgotos.

- Todos vocês merecem - Lucas se ergue, caminhando até Calisto - todos.

- Ninguém merece morar nos esgotos, mas é essa a vida que levamos. Somos a paria, os abandonados pela sociedade. Enquanto a maioria dos mutantes tenta chamar atenção, ser aceitos ou simplesmente mostrar que ninguém pode com eles, nós apenas tentamos sobreviver. Mas Spyke é diferente, ele tem para onde fugir, mas sempre preferiu ficar aqui, conosco, nos protegendo.

- Nobre, mas...?

- Mas eu nunca imaginei passar o resto da minha vida aqui - ela abre seu único olho bom - diga-me, McCoy... o que acha? É possível mesmo nos ajudar?

- Eu não sei - ele responde casualmente - um geneticista que está há anos luz de mim tentou e não conseguiu. Ele até mesmo me ofereceu um laboratório em uma mansão com recursos que tornariam meu trabalho muito mais simples, com um banco de dados de mutantes incrivelmente vasto, mas... eu recusei. Tudo o que eu tenho é meu celebro, esse desejo de pesquisa do Clã McCoy e um pequeno laboratório que montei em minha casa com o dinheiro que eu economizei morando na Fraternidade de BayVille.

- O Instituto Xavier... ouvi falar dele, por que não aceitou a oferta?

- Por que Spyke está aqui, ao invés de estar lá dentro?

- Isso não é resposta.

- Não, então... por que você está aqui, ao invés de estar lá dentro?

- Eu tenho meus motivos. - e olha para os outros ao redor que ainda dormiam devido ao horário, além do fato de que, morando nos esgotos, o conceito de tempo era um pouco diferente do tempo de "lá fora".

- E eu os entendo. Você precisa liderá-los, assim como Spyke os protege... e eu tenho coisas para fazer. Coisas das quais não posso perder o rumo em hipótese alguma. E certas coisas uma escola de mutantes não pode fazer. Não poderia ficar ali dentro e com o tempo acabaria acreditando que o mundo é um lugar melhor e que da noite para o dia humanos e mutantes vão coexistir pacificamente. Isso vai acontecer um dia, não duvido... mas não será hoje, e nem amanhã. E nem na semana que vem. Isso vai demorar muito tempo. Pra falar a verdade, Calisto... isso é algo que supera nós dois, o professor Xavier e outros que ainda estão por vir.

- Se você acredita que o sonho de Xavier irá se concretizar, por que não se une a ele? Se quando mais jovem eu fosse tão talentosa e obstinada quanto você...

- Acreditar no sonho de alguém não significa que esteja interessado em arcar com as conseqüências dele. Sei que Xavier conseguirá o que quer, se não for agora, será através das sementes que ele planta em cada aluno seu, mas... até esse dia chegar, eu não estou planejando arcar com as conseqüências que o tempo há de trazer para cada um de nós por causa dessa busca por paz e igualdade - e lhe dá as costas, caminhando até a saída.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, McCoy.

- Claro que respondi, você que não entendeu. Sou um covarde, Calisto. Sou o pior dentre todos, um covarde que prefere fugir. Nada mudou. O mundo não é um lugar melhor, a vitória contra Apocalypse não fez os mutantes serem mais aceitos... nada mudou. E este covarde que vos fala prefere a alternativa mais fácil do que aquela que deveria realmente ser seguida. Até vocês que se escondem nos esgotos são mais corajosos do que eu, já que não tem vergonha de admitirem o que realmente são.

* * *

- A que devo a honra da visita, professor Xavier?

- Bom dia para o senhor, diretor.

- O que mais adoro no senhor é sua ironia, professor. Não tem coisa melhor para o meu dia começar bem do que um mutante querendo ver se estou administrando bem a minha escola!

- Não quero tomar o seu lugar, diretor. Mas como bem sabe, fui escolhido como representante comunitário para assuntos mutantes na escola.

- Claro, claro, escolheram alguém para deixar os pais mais seguros de que nada sairá errado, isso até algo realmente sair errado como já aconteceu por diversas vezes, se bem me lembro. - ele se ergue de sua cadeira, apoiando suas mãos na mesa - diga-me Xavier, o que veio fazer exatamente aqui? Sei muito bem que manda seus alunos ficarem de olho na escola e não precisa vir até aqui, na verdade, por que veio falar comigo, quando podia só ler a minha mente?

- Apesar dos motivos pelos quais você tem tanto rancor por mim, ética é algo inerente a todos, diretor. Não seria correto ler sua mente, mas creio que discutir isto com o senhor está fora de cogitação. Mas eu estou aqui apenas a passeio, e achei que gostaria de saber que eu estava aqui na escola, antes que começasse a imaginar que fosse algum plano secreto meu - Charles se antecipa as acusações, dobrando as mãos na altura do rosto. Antes que o Diretor de BayVille pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua cadeira automática vira e se dirige para a saída da escola - estou apenas em um passeio de rotina, Kelly. Não vim aqui recrutar ninguém para um exército de destruição que você acha que eu tenho.

- Não tem? Como tem coragem de olhar na minha cara e dizer uma coisa dessas? Não me dê as costas, Xavier! O que pensa que eu sou?

- Nada mais além do que você demonstra, Kelly.

- É mesmo? Acha-se superior a mim? Acha que por ser um mutante tem mais capacidade do que eu, é isso?

- São esses tipos de comentários que eu escuto desde que eu era uma criança, e a minha resposta para eles nunca mudou.

- Me irrita essa arrogância de vocês, sabia? Acha que não sei o que faz? Não nasci ontem Xavier, sei muito bem como as coisas funcionam, vocês se infiltram no meio das pessoas, manipulam sua opinião para pensarmos que tudo está bem e, quando menos esperamos, nos atacam covardemente, justamente a quem lhes estendeu a mão!

Charles ouve a tudo, calado. O silêncio era uma boa resposta para quando não queremos nos entregar, tampouco não temos certeza do que dizer. Era verdade o que Kelly dizia. Na verdade, se estivesse no lugar dele, provavelmente faria a mesma coisa, pois diferentes do que seus discípulos pensavam, Kelly não era o homem obcecado que parecia, era um homem bastante racional que tinha um enorme senso de dever com os outros... com a sua gente.

E ele, com a dele.

- Mas nem sempre as coisas hão de ser assim - ele falava calmamente - Kelly, nossa história nos ensinou muito sobre divergências raciais e sociais, e aprendemos a nos adaptar. Os mutantes não surgiram agora, mas é agora que estão começando a ter mais assistência da mídia, e reagindo com relação a isso. e por mais que você os acuse, sabe que a grande maioria não passa de crianças, adolescentes. E como tais, são suscetíveis a deslizes, explosões de temperamentos e falhas, tal qual eu e você quando mais jovens, se me entende.

- A diferença, professor, é que é um aluno NORMAL quando está passando por um péssimo dia, o máximo que fará será se desentender com alguns colegas, talvez brigar ou em casos extremos, alguns atos de vandalismo, diferente de alguns ANORMAIS que podem causar terremotos e destruir o sistema elétrico das redondezas.

- Kelly, eu...

- Escute você, Xavier - ele sai de trás de sua mesa, parando ao lado de Charles - seu discurso moralista de paz, amor e harmonia é muito bonito, essa sua eterna conversa de que "humanos e mutantes devem coexistir pacificamente", de que nós não os aceitamos e os perseguimos... mas e quando um deles morrer? Não me refiro aos seus, me refiro aos meus! A garota ruiva que usava o poder para ganhar nos jogos de basquete e o esquisitão que dispara raios dos olhos não estão mais aqui, mas temos vários deles por perto. O que acontece se qualquer um deles em um dia muito ruim acabar matando alguém?

- Com todo o respeito Kelly, mas eles tem tanta chance de matar alguém quanto qualquer um dos alunos da escola em um dia ruim.

- Alunos normais podem ser detidos por pessoas normais, Xavier. Se um dos alunos se machuca em alguma briga, os pais vão entender. Explicar por que a perna dele estava queimada depois de uma explosão já não é tão simples.

- Entendi o que você quer dizer, mas eu lhe asseguro que meus alunos tem isso em mente. Agora quanto aos alunos da irmandade, eu só posso...

- ... ficar de braços cruzados? Não me é suficiente, Xavier.

- Aceita almoçar comigo, diretor Kelly?

- O que tem em mente, Xavier?

- Nada, apenas achei que poderia ser uma companhia agradável, só isso.

- Em um refeitório com mutantes? - Kelly, sem se erguer da cadeira, olha ao redor - nem um pouco, ainda mais com um bem diante de mim.

- Está tão disposto a acreditar que somos todos os animais, é isso? O que te faz pensar que não somos tão humanos quanto vocês? Nós...

- Por favor, Xavier... quando o conselho se reuniu para votar se permitiríamos mutantes ou não na escola, eu esqueci de trazer meu colírio para chorar diante do discurso da ruiva. Vocês não passam de pseudo-moralistas que só acreditam nos direitos humanos quando lhes convém. O que quer provar?

- Quero te mostrar que as coisas não são exatamente como sempre pensamos, só isso. Você se preocupa com seus alunos, mas como eles tem tratado aqueles que tem alguma habilidade em especial?

- Vai ter que discursar melhor se quiser me arrancar uma lágrima de compaixão, sabia?

- Então você concorda comigo que toda ação tem uma reação de força igual e sentido contrário?

- Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Xavier - Kelly abaixa os olhos, fitando o prato com sua refeição, enquanto apóia o cotovelo na cabeça - se você se diz tão estudado quanto gosta de aparentar, se prega tanto que devemos conviver pacificamente, então se dê ao trabalho de ser convincente. Pode fazer sua escola, seu "serviço social mutante", mas a opinião pública muda muito facilmente, muito mais do que você pode calcular. E mesmo que seja capaz de alterar a mente das pessoas, não pode alterar as mentes de uma cidade inteira, de toda uma nação. E se essas coisas, esses... mutantes começarem a surgir cada vez mais, então pode ter certeza de que BayVille será apenas o começo.

- Entendo por que se candidatou a prefeito da cidade. Você é um homem de visão e atitude, uma pena termos pontos de vistas conflitantes.

- É o seu melhor argumento?

- Não... olhe para o lado, Kelly.

- Não me convencerá com seus alunos treinados, Xavier. Tenho minha opinião formada acerca deles e nada me fará mudar de opinião.

- Ainda acredita que existe diferença entre os alunos desta escola? Cada aluno daqui é especial, alguns tem apenas algumas capacidades a mais, só isso. Está agindo como...

- Chega, Xavier - ele limpa a boca com um guardanapo - quer provar alguma coisa, não é mesmo? - ele vira seu rosto um pouco para trás - Fred, tenha mais modos, está na presença de pessoas que não estão acostumadas com seus hábitos, lembra-se?

Um súbito silêncio tomou conta do refeitório, não pelo comentário do Diretor, e sim por Fred estar há 5 mesas de distância dele, de forma que o diretor praticamente gritou. Uma risada coletiva se espalhava pelo refeitório, deixando um furioso Fred prestes a destruir tudo ali.

No entanto, ele não veio. Alguns alunos que estavam perto ouviram um baque ceco gerado por um soco dado na mesa, que incrivelmente não se partiu ao meio.

- Impressionante, Xavier. Esses alunos delinqüentes parecem estar desenvolvendo algum tipo de alto controle.

- Nem todos são poços de explosões, Kelly.

- Mas até quando?

- Provocá-os não irá resolver nada.

- O que me diz, então? Acha mesmo seguro deixá-los assim? Recebi informações de que existem instituições do governo capazes de imobilizarem esse tipo de seres, conhece?

- Sim - e milhares de pensamentos lhe vinham a cabeça, como quando ficou preso em uma delas por causa de Mística.- Mas lembre-se de que são Jovens, eles precisam de orientação, não de prisão.

- Mesmo? Engraçado você falar isso, já que a meu ver, nem você os quis - Kelly se ergue - vem aqui na minha cara esfregar esse papo de convivência e igualdade, mas nem você os quer.

- Não posso obrigá-los a nada, cada um decide o destino de sua vida, senhor diretor.

- É mesmo? Pensei que tinha dito que eram adolescentes e que precisam de orientação. O que sugere que eu faça com eles? Nem todo mundo tem um instituto para educar essas aberrações!

- Kelly, por favor - Xavier faz sua cadeira de rodas dar a volta para perto dele, visto que o mesmo aumentava cada vez mais seu tom de voz - aqui não é a hora e nem o local.

- Diga-me, Xavier... quantas escolas com alunos mutantes existem por ai? Você diz que treina seus "X-men", mas quantos em outros cantos estão a mercê desse tipo de coisa? Acha que eu esqueci de tudo o que eles já fizeram?

- Todos eles são os pioneiros, e você sabe disso. É uma situação nova, da qual...

- Pois vejamos como esses pioneiros se portam - e atravessa metade do salão até a mesa da irmandade - Fred, quero falar com você.

No exato momento em que o diretor parou ali, Kitty, Kurt, Vampira e alguns outros que estavam na mesma mesa erguem suas sobrancelhas, receosos.

"X-men, fiquem onde estão" - a mensagem do professor chega a eles instantaneamente, praticamente prevendo um futuro movimento deles - "aconteça o que acontecer, não interfiram".

Era duro para ele dar tal ordem para seus alunos, pois sabia dos riscos. Era um teste de fogo aquele, de um lado, Mutantes mal-aconselhados, delinqüentes juvenis com poderes, do outro, o maior ativista contra a causa mutante, além de ser o diretor da escola.

Kelly nunca se intimidou com os mutantes, e Xavier saia disso. Seus X-men sempre estariam prontos para agir... mas e quando eles não estivessem por perto? A vida era difícil, e muitas vezes acidentes acabavam acontecendo, independente da ação dos outros. Mas ambos sabiam que estavam dando os primeiros passos para um grande projeto.

Kelly, diferente dele, não queria arriscar os passos para o futuro, preferia uma segregação, e a história já havia lhes ensinado as conseqüências disso.

Seria um jogo com uma possibilidade de resultado: "Com exceção dos alunos de Xavier, o que impede um mutante de usar livremente seu poder como vantagem sobre outra pessoa"?

- Aprenda a se comportar, Fred. Sua mãe não lhe deu modos? Não sabe se comportar em pública? E olha só essa sujeira que vocês fazem - Lance, Pietro e Todd o olham torto - parecem um bando de animais que não sabe se comportar na frente das pessoas.

- Aí - Pietro se estica pela mesa, olhando para Lance enquanto, na outra ponta, o diretor gritava com Fred - por que a gente tem que ficar escutando isso?

- Cê tá doido? - Todd, incapaz de perder velhos hábitos, puxa algumas batatas com a língua - o Xavier e todo o grupo dele tão ai, a gente faz qualquer coisa e eles acabam com a gente!

- É, você tem razão - falava Lance - mas esse diretor...

- E dai? Desde quando isso foi problema pra gente? A gente acaba com todo mundo como sempre fez, quer apostar?

- Cê tá doido, a gente não tem chance, se esqueceu que o professor Xavier é tão forte quanto o seu pai? A gente nem vai sair do lugar!

- Mas esse cara também já tá me enchendo! Pietro, não pode fazer nada? Algo que ele não perceba, que ninguém perceba?

- Posso fazer várias coisas e voltar para o lugar antes que ele veja, quer ver? - Pietro se levanta da cadeira, empurrando-a para trás. Fred faz o mesmo, seu limitado intelecto processava o suficiente para dizer que não poderia ficar sentado. Na verdade... por que estava escutando tudo aquilo de boca calada, mesmo?

Todo desengonçado ele afasta a mesa - quase a jogando encima de seus colegas - e dá dois passos na frente do diretor, olhando-o de maneira ameaçadora.

- O que foi, Fred? Acha que me assusta, que me mete medo? Pois normal ou não, não vou permitir que essa escola seja tomada por um bando de delinqüentes que se acha no direito de quebrar as regras por aqui só por que...

De sua mesa, Kitty, Kurt e os demais sentem um vendo rápido - parecendo mais uma brisa - passar e fazer alguns talheres serem arrastados para fora da mesa. Alguns alunos no caminho sentiram ao mesmo tempo, como se um vento tivesse passado por eles, fazendo duas roupas se moverem. De onde estava, Xavier sentiu um estalo, alguns alunos viram um rápido vulto enquanto Pietro assistiu a cena por completo.

Tudo isso em exatamente um segundo.

- Rápido - pensa Pietro em voz alta, diante da cena.

Quanto a Kelly... para ele fora tão rápido, que em um momento estava olhando para Fred e, no instante seguinte, ao piscar, um jovem de estatura menor que o grande adolescente estava diante dele.

- McCoy! Mas como você...!

- Olá, diretor Kelly. Bom dia para o senhor também!

- Que pensa que está fazendo, McCoy? - ele encosta o dedo na cara de Lucas - Veio se juntar a esses delinqüentes, também? Ou foi o Xavier que o mandou?

- Ninguém manda em mim - Lucas segura o dedo de Kelly e o afasta de seu rosto - e o senhor, diretor? O que está fazendo?

- O que? Ora, com quem você pensa que está falando?

- Com o diretor... mas eu não sabia que o diretor tinha a função de causar constrangimento público aos alunos... certo?

- É meu dever zelar pelo bem da escola e proteger os alunos de aberrações como vocês!

- O senhor não pode nos culpar por coisas que não fizemos, tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa na constituição que diz que todos são inocentes até que se prove o contrário.

- Isso só se aplica as pessoas normais, não a seres perigoso como vocês!

- Agora chega, eu vou arrebentar a cara desse sujeito e...

- Calma, Fred - Lucas, no meio dos dois, segura seu braço - ele só quer te irritar pra você fazer alguma coisa, só isso. Está querendo arrumar um motivo para expulsar todos vocês, isso já percebi tem bastante tempo. Mas ele não pode - e olha para o diretor - foi vencido pela população e... não tem alternativas. Ele está usando argumentos que eram usados nos tempos dos nossos bisavós, e provavelmente nos colocaria em uma cela de detenção especial, se pudesse. - Lucas sai da frente de Fred, parando no meio do corredor e apoiando a perna em uma cadeira - diga-me, diretor... se fosse aprovada uma lei de extermínio de seres no momento em que desenvolvessem poderes mutantes pela cadeira elétrica, o senhor gostaria de apertar o botão, não é mesmo?

- Não coloque palavras em minha boca, rapazinho! Se dependesse de mim...

- Ainda bem que não depende... ao menos, por hora. Mas para alguém que está querendo se candidatar a prefeitura da cidade, está se expondo demais. Perseguição as minorias nunca foi bom, ainda mais quando seu adversário político é um defensor ferrenho dos mutantes. Cada mutante pode te conseguir pelo menos 2 votos, sabia? Se contar com os alunos que ninguém conhece a natureza, o senhor tem sérios riscos de perder.

- Lucas, você falou bonito - Lance se levanta, enquanto o diretor lhe dá as costas, saindo dali - mas e dai? Esse cara não vai deixar de pegar no nosso pé!

- Claro que não vai - ele puxa a cadeira para junto deles - alguém tem que ser o carrapato aqui.

- Ele está certo - Xavier se aproxima - e estou surpreso com vocês... com todos vocês.

- Ah, lá vem o grande professor - Pietro sabia ser incisivo e orgulhoso como o pai quando queria - obrigado por ficar parado, viu!

- Lamento muito por toda essa exposição, Pietro. Mas vocês podiam ter feito alguma coisa, quando não fizeram - ele lhe dá as costas - pensem nisso.

- Hunf! Nunca fui com a cara desse sujeito!

- Deixa ele pra lá. Até mais, professor!

- Até mais, Lucas. E gostaria de conversar com você outra hora, se tiver um tempo.

- Verei isso - e torna a encará-los. - que foi, Pietro?

- Como fez aquilo?

- Aquele cara não tem argumentos fortes, e o preconceito racial sempre foi...

- Não estava falando disso, e sim em como você fez aquilo, você... você atravessou todo o refeitório em um piscar de olhos!

- Dei uma corridinha. Fred?

- Eu ainda quero esmagar aquele sujeito!

- Cê tá doido? - Todd pega as batatas com um garfo, desta vez - os X-men...

- Quer parar? - Lance dá um soco na mesa, fazendo tudo o que estava encima dela tremer - já tô cansado, e dai que os X-men estavam ai?

- O Todd está certo, DragonLance.

- Para de me chamar assim!

- Estressado! - ele olha para o resto do salão, percebendo que a atenção dos demais se dispersaram, fitando a mesa aonde Vampira estava.

- Mas é mesmo - Fred demonstrava muita raiva em sua expressão - Ainda estou com raiva, se aqueles X-men não estivessem aqui...

- Se eles viessem para cima de vocês - Lucas pega uma das batatas, mordendo-as - então todos nós teríamos uma bela agitação no começo do dia.

- O que quer dizer com todos, McCoy? - Pietro ergue uma de sua sobrancelhas.

- Eu não abandonaria vocês - e joga a cadeira para trás, levantando-se - com licença, que agora tenho aula.

* * *

- Espero que esteja satisfeito, Diretor Kelly.

- Ainda me seguindo, Xavier? O que mais você quer que eu...

- Não desejo nada, apenas fiquei muito surpreso com sua reação, o senhor não é um homem de sair daquele jeito do meio de discussões.

- Hunf! Eles só não fizeram nada por causa daquele McCoy, só por que eles os impediu! Se ele não estivesse lá, eu...

- Quem sabe? Nunca sabemos o futuro e, como falei, são jovens que precisam do devido aconselhamento - e vira a cadeira, começando a se afastar - eles estão além do meu alcance, mas pelo visto a Fraternidade de BayVille encontrou alguém que os possa frear.

- Aquele rapaz? O mesmo que causou a destruição de todo o refeitório meses atrás?

- Todos caem, Kelly. Mas os que fracassam, são os que caíram e não aprenderam nada com isso - e vai embora, deixando um furioso diretor sozinho no corredor, até que ele continua seguindo seu rumo.

Já Xavier não deixava de ficar preocupado. Já tinha percebido a influência do Jovem McCoy na Irmandade, mas não era esse o fator que lhe chamava a atenção, e sim outra coisa.

Ele ergue seu braço, observando seu relógio: estava parado.

Da mesma forma sua cadeira, a qual se mexeu incontrolavelmente quanto aquele vento passou rapidamente por ele.

Continua.


End file.
